The Captain Chronicles 5: Gray
by StarKayak
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness receives an alert that the Gray's cryogenic unit has been damaged. He returns to revive his brother and retrieve what is left of the Torchwood Archives. Can Gray recover from his trauma? Jack has a new team, a daunting mission, a mysterious enemy with a familiar pattern, and an old family problem. The Doctor will be involved. (Post C of E and Miracle Day.)
1. Chapter 1 Return

"Don't move him." Jack cautioned. "I need to check the circuits first."

The Captain carefully walked around the cryogenic capsule checking for cracks and shorts in the circuitry. Something had shifted during the Welsh earthquake five days ago, causing an automated warning of possible awakening to be sent to the Conservancy. Jack Harkness slipped off his RAF greatcoat and folded it, before he crawled underneath the platform of the capsule holding the torch steady on the main panel. There were small cracks in the casing, probably due to the scattered limestone loosened by the quake. These would widen if the capsule shifted, compromising the environmental system

"Vital signs are steady," noted the Catkin doctor. She kept an eye on the monitors as she scraped away the debris from the transparent portion revealing the face. "Breathing shallow, but within the range." Mara could see the family resemblance in the strong jaw line, chiseled features, and unruly hair. She cast a sideways glance at Jack as he worked. This was not the confident man she had seen in the field. The Captain was troubled.

Jack finished repairing what he could of the circuits, but could see that some parts were permanently damaged from by the first jolt of the quake. The limestone tunnel system had been cool and dry when he had first set up this hiding place for Gray's capsule and the material he could salvage of the Torchwood Archives after the Hub was destroyed. He had rigged a monitoring system, and faithfully came back at least once a year to check on Gray; each year hoping for a medical breakthrough that would cure his brother's insanity. Now new cracks in the surface of the wall of rock showed signs of moisture and stagnant water pooled around him as he shivered in the cold. The cave and tunnel system was no longer secure.

As the Captain crawled back in front of the container, Mara handed him a towel from her kit to dry off, and then his coat.

"We will need to move the chamber to the TARDIS, then transfer Gray to the infirmary," noted Mara. "We need to do this slowly, Jack. This can't be rushed."

Jack grimly nodded in agreement. They turned to the sound of footsteps crunching towards them through the tunnel debris. The light of another torch played on the walls as the younger man made his way to them.

"We have to move the archive," Jens sighed as he reached their position. "Some of the connecting tunnels are weak, and then there is the problem of seepage." He stopped. "You're sure you don't want to give some of this stuff to UNIT?"

Jack pursed his lips and frowned. His blue eyes flashed with annoyance. "I don't trust bureaucracies, especially UNIT. Too much of this stuff would be devastating in the wrong hands." He looked back at the capsule.

"How is he doing?" asked Jens as he came closer.

Mara checked her instruments. "No apparent damage, but we need to transfer him to the sick bay and get him out of this contraption," Her light blue eyes and gray fur gave her a ghostly appearance in the torch lit cave. Even though she was part human, the Catkin genes were clearly dominant. "Could you pull the cart over here so we can position it under the cryogenic unit?"

The Time Lord went to the entrance of the cave and retrieved the cart. Mara watched as the two men struggled to place the container on the cart and labored to push it out the cave entrance. She had known Jen for a long time and jumped at the chance to work together, even though the call was at short notice. They teamed as medics treating the survivors of the Trinairan conflict on Epsilon Three. That was long before Jack, and the regeneration that changed her gender. The fine female features had strengthened to the more chiseled manly visage, still striking enough to beckon a second look from strangers of both sexes. Mara smiled as she listened to the two men as they carefully maneuvered the cart over the uneven rocky floor of the cave.

Jen had matured from the flighty teenager Mara had first encountered. She was now an experienced medic and scientist, with a keen mind and cool under pressure. Jen was well known in the Interstellar Nature Conservancy for her careful pragmatic approach to search and rescue operations. Most were surprised to hear she paired up with the unpredictable Jack Harkness, or that he stuck around long enough to have a serious relationship. After the regeneration, it was an even bigger revelation that she was a chronarch, now a male, and the offspring of the Doctor. Adding an "s" to her name morphing it to the Nordic version of John helped. Those outside their circle of friends assumed Jen had left with their daughter Toshi, and the flirtatious Jack had just moved on to another lover. The Conservancy kept the truth about both of them on a limited need to know basis, but rumors still spread.

"Do you want to transfer all of the Archives today, or do you want to come back?" asked Jens as they pushed the container up the slope of the cavern.

"All of it, I'm sure UNIT knows I am in the area and are already looking for us," muttered Jack. He turned at the entrance of the cave to check for observers. There were no signs of intruders in the isolated mountainous area. "Mara is strong, and her assistant can help after he finishes preparing for Gray in the infirmary."

Mara gathered her medical instruments and trailed after them until they reached Jens' TARDIS. Ajit met them at the door of the TARDIS and helped wheel the unit into the infirmary. Jack had been surprised at Mara's insistence that she bring her adopted son with her, but her résumé was flawless and Jens vouched for her judgment. The seventeen year old was small, but wiry and strong. He helped them transfer the heavy chamber to a table near the hospital bed, and quietly followed the Captain's orders to change the settings to start the transfer procedure. His dark eyes watched as Gray's color improved when the hiss of oxygen flow was corrected. Soon the unconscious man would be ready to transfer to the hospital bed in the center of the small infirmary.

"Agit and I will start transferring the Archives and set up a cataloging system in the library," said Jens. The young Time Lord knew that the questions that were sure to be surfacing in Jack's mind would need to be addressed with the doctor in privacy. Ajit followed him back to the cave, while Jack stood by the cryogenic unit, watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest, and the faint sound of a beating heart on the monitor.

"There is no sign of cellular damage," the doctor reassured the former Time Agent. "I know you were concerned, but it looks to me that the essential systems were operational, even after the quake damage."

Jack was quiet. Memories of his last meeting with Gray flooded his mind. His brother had tried to kill him, and his actions did result in the deaths of his teammates Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. He closed his eyes remembering the glare of hate when his brother refused to forgive him, and the moment of surprise when he pressed the chloroformed cloth to his brother's face to stop his murderous rampage, and to prepare him in cryogenic stasis.

Mara drew closer and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Psychology has come a long way in four hundred years. I did not see any physical anomalies or brain patterns that would point to insanity." She drew Jack closer. "I think it is a form of severe post traumatic stress disorder. We have better medication and therapy for that now."

"He blames me," Jack said softly. "My father trusted me to take care of him, and I let go of his hand." Jack continued to watch Gray in the coffin-like container. "He was held captive by those horrible creatures for years, because I failed him."

"You were a child yourself!" Mara protested. "How old were you? Twelve? Thirteen?" She squeezed his shoulder as he turned away. "Jack! Look at me! Please."

Jack turned back to meet her gaze.

"If your daughter had been in your place, would you have blamed her?"

Jack shrugged then shook his head. "It's not the same."

There was no way to reason with him, she thought to herself. Best leave it for another day. There was much to be done in the infirmary and in the storage of the Torchwood Archives before they returned to the Interstellar Nature Conservancy for the next assignment.

"In about six hours, it will be safe to transfer Gray to the hospital bed," Mara pointed out. "I can monitor this myself. Why don't you help Jens with the Archives? I'll signal you when I need you."

Jack hesitated as he turned back to look at his brother, then nodded in agreement. "Let me know if there are any changes."

The next hours were spent transferring the dusty boxes of records and stored alien artifacts to the TARDIS. The sentient ship added the necessary storage rooms as more was brought in. Jack smiled sadly as he reviewed Ianto's faded handwriting on the meticulous records. He thought back on how the archivist labored over each entry, insisting that the cataloging be clear and concise. The Welshman was right, as usual. Even after four hundred years, Jack deeply grieved his death.

After the twelfth load, Jens ordered Ajit to take a rest in the library while he and Jack went back for the rest of the items. He could tell his partner needed to talk.

"I can tell when something is eating at you," Jens prodded his lover as he stacked the last of the containers on the cart. "What are you thinking?"

The Captain continued to adjust the boxes silently. Jens looked at him expectantly. Finally Jack stopped and looked up.

"What if we can't cure him?" asked Jack. "What then? I can survive anything, but he could seriously hurt the rest of you. And what about Toshi? How is she going to respond to her uncle?"

The young Time Lord stopped loading the cart and turned to Jack. His short dark hair and trim physique was silhouetted in the fading light outside the cave entrance.

"One thing at a time, Jack. Mara thinks she can help him. Trust her." He circled around the cart and stepped behind Jack. He put his arms around his waist and kissed him on cheek. "Trust us, just trust us."

Jack gave him a slight smile and shrugged. His wrist strap beeped with a message from the doctor. He met Jens' eyes. "We need to go back. She is ready to transfer Gray."

**Readers Note**:_ I started this series of stories on the Doctor Who site as a writing exercise, but it caught on and and evolved. I wondered what Jack's life would be like in the future beyond Miracle Day if he met the Doctor's Daughter, Jen. In the last four stories, they worked as a team, and had a daughter Toshi. Jen was mortally wounded and regenerated as a man. The Doctor comes in and out of the storyline. The stories can be read separately. This will be a much darker story because it focuses on the return of Gray. If you would like an email alert link for the next chapter, check "Follow story" at the bottom. I listen to readers so reviews and PM suggestions are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings

Jens watched the rise and fall of the sleeping man's chest, and then checked the monitors. All gauges were at healthy levels. Mara requested that restraints be used so that intravenous solutions could slowly flow into him to restore balance to his body and brain tissues. The team had agreed to take turns at Gray's bedside until he came to consciousness. Even though he was exhausted, Jack made them all promise that he would be wakened as soon as there was any sign. Jens was equally insistent that Jack not be alone with his brother. He understood the Captain's need to find a way to heal his homicidal sibling, but Jens wasn't ready to risk Jack's safety either.

He turned as he heard Gray murmur and shift his body. Jens triggered a message to the sleeping crew, and then waited. Gray's eyes blinked open, and began to focus on his surroundings. He frowned as he surveyed the infirmary. He tried to sit up but fell back; his muscles were too weak due to prolonged inactivity. He focused on Jens.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where am I?"

"You are aboard our TARDIS," replied Jens firmly. "You are our guest."

"Prisoner, more like. Where's Jack?" Gray was agitated. "Where's my brother?"

Jack and Mara arrived at the same time. Jack circled over next to his partner, while Mara checked the monitors and picked up her patient's wrist to take his pulse. Gray snatched his arm away.

"I'm not going to harm you," she said. "I'm a doctor."

Gray looked suspiciously from one face to another, and finally allowed her to continue. He turned and looked at his brother.

Jack moved closer. "How are you feeling?"

Gray turned his head away and was silent.

Jack looked anxiously at Mara.

"I need some time with my patient," she said. "Alone."

Jens and the Captain reluctantly left the room.

The Catkin doctor settled in a chair next to the bed, and waited for Gray to make the first move. He continued to stare at the opposite wall.

Finally, he spoke. "So what do you plan to do with me?"

"Do with you?" Mara was incredulous. "I'm a doctor, I plan to help you get well."

Gray snorted. "No, you're _his _doctor. I just murdered two of his friends, and destroyed half his city."

"That was four hundred years ago."

Gray turned in surprise and stared at her. "What?"

"You murdered them four hundred years ago," she repeated. "Your brother kept you alive hoping to find a cure."

Gray took a deep breath. "A cure for what?"

"Trauma. Jack told me your story. I believe you are suffering from psychological trauma from your years in captivity, a type of post traumatic stress disorder causing temporary insanity."

Gray shifted uncomfortably.

"We have therapies for that now." Mara came closer. "Would you allow me to examine your neck?"

Gray eyed her suspiciously, but allowed her to pull back his shirt. The geometric scar was carved into his neck and part of his cheek. She ran her fingers over it lightly, observing the structure.

"Can you tell me about this?"

Gray settled back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Mara waited. Finally, he whispered, "These creatures, the most horrible…" He could not continue.

"I know something about the creatures that make this mark," she said softly. "They are part of our time too. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just nod or say 'yes' if I am right. "

Gray kept his eyes closed and nodded.

"You were just a boy when you were taken," she said. "Usually they kill their victims, but sometimes take a child as a type of pet forcing him to watch what they do. Did this happen to you?"

Gray winced. "Yes."

"Did one hold you down as you became more frightened?" Mara asked. "These marks on your neck...did they sampled your blood? "

Gray's body tensed. "Yes."

Mara carefully took his hand and held it as she continued. "Did they cause more fear by distorting your memory or planting new images?"

His grip tightened as he nodded. His breaths were increasing and shallow.

"As you grew older, did they force you to participate in exchange for your safety?"

"No!" Gray exploded and pulled away from her. "It's not like that. I didn't. They made me clean up, but I couldn't…I wouldn't…" His face twisted with anguish. "Stop! I don't want to remember!"

Mara quickly looked at the monitors and adjusted the medication to calm him. She stayed silent as his breathing began to slow to normal.

"I want you to hear me, Gray." Mara came closer and took his hand again. "What happened to you was not your fault. You were manipulated you for their pleasure... A child destroyed for their pleasure." Gray's eyes met hers. "If you stay like this, they win."

Gray closed his eyes, trying to block the memory.

"There is a way back," Mara continued as she squeezed his hand. "If you trust me, trust us, we can help you find a way back."

Gray turned away. "Why would you care? Why would anyone?" He whispered hoarsely, "I'm a monster."

"Jack cares," she said quietly.

Gray said nothing.

"He forgave you," she said softly. "And he searched for a cure for centuries."

Silence. She waited, but he would not turn back to her.

Finally, she said, "I want you to think about that. Give Jack a chance. Give yourself a chance." She adjusted the quilting around his body and again checked the monitors. He became drowsy as sedative took effect.

She felt his forehead for fever, and then lightly brushed his hair back from his brow. "Rest son, we'll talk in the morning." The doctor settled back in her chair, and waited.

After she was sure he was asleep, she quietly left the room and closed the door. She found the Captain pacing. He stopped, and anxiously turned towards her. Jens stood behind him, arms folded against his chest.

"How is he?" Jack asked anxiously. "Is he coherent?"

"He's adjusting," she said cautiously. "He's…damaged, Jack. My scans show the scars of trauma but not insanity. I think that the new treatments involving rebalancing the body chemistry and talk therapy will give him a chance at a normal life." She took Jack's hand. "He needs time. He needs to learn to trust again, trust me, and especially…trust you."

Jack stepped back, pushed his hands into his pockets, and stared at the floor.

Jens moved forward. "That's well and good, but I want to take precautions."

Jack turned towards his partner in surprise.

"What kind of precautions?" Mara asked.

"As soon as he is well enough to leave the infirmary, I want him confined to his quarters or at least closely monitored. Anything that could be turned into a weapon should be secured, anything sharp or can be made into a weapon."

"This isn't a prison!" protested Mara. "He needs to be able to feel he is trusted. He needs to see Jack as his brother, not jailer."

"Trust needs to be earned," Jens said firmly.

"It's my fault he is the way he is," Jack said softly. "I need to help him find a way back." He looked up at Jens.

"Then at least have another person in the room with you, Jack!" Jen insisted. "He tried to kill you!"

"I understand your concern, but I need to do everything in my power to give him back a life," Jack pleaded. "He's my brother!"

Jens stood silently for a time and then addressed Mara. "What do you need?"

"I have him on intravenous fluids to rebalance the cortisol and serotonin levels that were disturbed in the blood. We could then transfer him to his room. The treatment can be continued using shots, then pills. After awhile, just monitoring will be needed." Mara looked towards Jack. "What is important is to get him into a normal pattern of trust. He needs the company of family and friends. Then he can slowly merge into the outside world of strangers and work. We could do that while you two can continue your work with the Conservancy."

"I still want anything that can be used as a weapon secured," Jens said firmly. "We can do everything else, but I want that. And he needs to be monitored. Agreed?"

Jack and Mara nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'd better get a room ready," said Jens as he turned to make his way to the sleeping quarters. He left the other two standing by the infirmary door.

"I'll take the next watch," Jack offered.

"He should sleep through the night," Mara said. "I'll be back in the morning to check his levels and take him off the I.V."

Jack nodded absently as he watched Gray sleep.

Mara stopped. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly. He opened the door to the infirmary and walked back in, quickly scanning the monitors. He quietly pulled up a chair next to his sleeping brother, and sat down. Gray's breathing was slow and regular.

Mara watched the two men from the door. One brother strapped to a hospital bed, and the other holding vigil; both locked in a prison of guilt and pain. She slowly closed the door and returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Mending

Mara watched the two brothers working on the navigation console in the center of the TARDIS. Gray had made much progress in the last six months. The rebalancing of serotonin and cortisol in his body was showing a positive effect. However, talk therapy was much slower. Gray was opening up, but would often relapse into a guarded and resentful manner. Although Mara attempted to establish a connection using her experience of war, Gray insisted that no one could know what he had been through. He was right. What he experienced as a child was a kind of hell beyond conception, beyond words. The abandonment was worse than the torture in his mind. Although Jack used every skill he had to connect with his brother, Mara could feel there was still a distance between them.

As Gary interacted with the team, the grim demeanor he displayed after leaving his cryogenic tomb gave way to a more relaxed and friendly young man. He was more reserved than his extroverted brother, but his interactions with the crew were polite and cooperative. When he ventured into general society with the team, he followed their lead and blended in comfortably with whomever they met. Mara did have some concern with his drinking when they went to pubs, but if he had too much, his brother made sure he got home safely.

Jack had passed through his initial anxiety, and was delighted that Gray had come so far. Jack's captivating smile, the wild stories, and playful jokes were back. He helped with Grays physical training, often spotting on the weights and lifts. As Gray's health improved, Jack included him on minor missions. Later on when the core team got together for meetings, he advocated to include Gray as a member of the team. Jens still insisted that anything that could become a weapon was locked down and out of Gray's reach. When Jack pressed on the weapons training, Jens yielded. However he made sure he was discretely nearby during the sessions. The Captain took Gray whenever he could as a member of the team on routine meetings and missions for the Conservancy. He even participated in some of the search and rescue operations, but if the team was involved in a confrontation that might erupt into violence, Jens insisted that Gray stayed back as support.

There was one odd thing, Mara thought. Although Gray was friendly to all members of the team, Ajit did not warm up to him. When Mara first brought her assistant on to the TARDIS, she gave Jens and Jack a little background. Ajit was not just her assistant, he was her adopted son. She found him in an orphanage on Caputo 7, when he was only ten years old. He had been brought to the orphanage at the age of eight by soldiers, and little was known about his family.

At first it was thought that Ajit might have been abandoned because he was autistic. In the first year he said nothing, and cringed if anyone approached or attempted to touch him. The Catkin sisters at the orphanage were perplexed, and asked for a doctor to work with him one-on-one. Mara volunteered and discovered that he was not autistic, but a selective mute. Slowly she developed a trusting relationship in which he would respond, however haltingly. Mara herself was a victim of war and had dedicated herself to trauma victims because of this. When she was an intern, her entire extended family was destroyed in the bombing of Shiriat during the civil war. Over time she grew to dearly love the child, and decided to adopt him.

Ajit had grown into a shy teenager, brilliant in technology, computers, science, and a very capable medic, however he still kept odd ways. He kept his room on the TARDIS in a minimalist decor in black, with no keepsakes or colors found in an average teenage room. He dressed in black covering his entire body: black boots, black pants and turtleneck, usually wearing a black hooded sweatshirt or coat when venturing outside. When he retired for the night, he would activate a laser light security pattern near the door that would alert him if anyone entered, even though Mara and Jens had assured him he was perfectly safe on the TARDIS.

The teenager had a small ring-tailed lemur as a companion when the soldiers brought him to the orphanage. They were inseparable. Jack was concerned about an animal being on the TARDIS at first, especially after the death of Charlie. However, he eventually warmed up to her and she to him. Asha had free range in the TARDIS would climb around to play with the crew. Her antics would often create comic relief during tense situations. When Ajit retired to his room, Asha would go with him and sleep in the left hand corner his bed near the headboard. She always faced the door as if to guard the entrance. Sometimes she would perch on Jens or Mara's shoulder and would often curl up on Jack's lap as he worked, but she avoided Gray. If Gray entered the room, she would quickly scamper away to a corner or behind another teammate. He tried to lure her with her favorite fruit, a bitter wild pineapple, but she continued to keep her distance.

As Mara continued to watch the two brothers work, passing tools and advice back and forth, Jack wove a bawdy joke about the shape of the tools they handled. Gray smirked. Family. The doctor remembered her sisters playing among her mother's knitting skeins, sisters lost long ago to war. She smiled sadly and returned to her task.

Jens opened the door to the TARDIS, and walked in with a thick file under his arm. He came to where the men were working, placed it on the conference table and beckoned them. Jack and Gray stopped what they were doing and took their places. Mara summoned Ajit and joined the group.

"The Conservancy wants us to coordinate with them on an intervention in the Cygnus star system." He spread out a star map of the region. "There have been raids on the outer colonies here, here, and here. It is thought that this is a coordinated effort pattern to drive away colonists and sometimes native populations to clear the planet for illegal mining."

Jack studied the map noting that the planets were near interstellar shipping lanes. "Is it the Aurora Cartel? They used rogue Sebiccian paramilitary on Taurus."

Jens nodded. "The most plausible perpetrator is the Aurora Cartel, but they are not using Sebiccians. These raiders are much more vicious and a different species. They do not merely drive away their targets, they destroy them in such a way that no one dares to come back. No known survivors.

"I'm up for it," said Jack. "Mara would be valuable as medical support, and Ajit can coordinate technical support."

"What about me?" asked Gray. "I can fight."

Jack turned to his brother, "I think you are ready. I can train you on the current weapons…"

"Not so fast…" Jens interrupted. Jack looked back in surprise.

"What's the matter, you still don't trust me!" Gray frowned. "What is it going to take?"

"He's ready, Jens," insisted Jack. "Besides, he'll be with me."

The Time Lord stayed silent, then looked towards the doctor. Mara shrugged. Ajit hung back with Asha on his shoulder, watching the exchange. Jens carefully picked up the star map and slowly folded it.

"There is a meeting at the Conservancy headquarters involving the coordination of several agencies in three days. The first day each of us will meet with our counterparts. Mara will meet with the medical team, Ajit is assigned to communication and technology, Jack will head to search and rescue, and I will meet with the Conservancy's administrative liaison. The second day is a general meeting to coordinate all participants. They would like us to attend." Jens paused glanced at Jack and then looked directly at Gray. "All of us."


	4. Chapter 4 Memory

By the end of the third day, all members of the team were ready. The Conservancy would handle the military issues, however they would be needed for the search, communication and technical integration, and medical support. Jens preferred to maintain a nonviolent presence, but Jack was prepared to fight, knowing the necessity of force might be a factor. Mara checked through her inventory making sure she had adequate multi-species medical supplies to prepare for whoever might need her attention. Ajit scrambled around the communications panel checking circuits and testing equipment with Asha watching somberly nearby. After downloading the data files and protocols sent by the Conservancy, he was sure he could communicate and respond on any of their varied systems.

Jack primarily worked Gray going over the profiles and protocols of the Conservancy team. When working with so many different species and cultures, it was important to work smoothly and avoid cultural misunderstandings. Jack went over the weapons that they might use or encounter, showing his brother how to operate each one. Gray took to this eagerly, and demonstrated proficiency on the shooting range. While Jens primarily acted as team leader and liaison with the Conservancy, he made sure he did his paperwork near the weapons range while they were training.

By the end of the day, all were knackered. After sharing a quiet meal, each retired to their quarters intending to get a good night's sleep before meeting with the Conservancy the following morning.

Jens stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel to dry off. Jack leaned against the bathroom wall grinning.

"Looking good!" The Captain flirted as he took the towel away and began to dry off Jens back. "Those workouts are definitely countering paperwork paunch." He handed the towel back and kissed the Time Lord on the neck, as Jens wrapped it around his waist. "Too bad you didn't wait for me to join you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," Jens laughed. "I need to check for any new communications, then I'll wait for you in bed."

Jens closed the door to the bathroom. He slipped into the bed and pulled up the quilt, and then reached for the communications tablet on the bed stand. He could hear Jack humming as he took his shower, steam slipping from under the door. Jens smiled as the clear baritone notes formed into a familiar bar song with a quite inventive ending. He was finishing the last review and stored the tablet when Jack slipped in beside him.

"You're still wet!" Jens protested as the Captain nestled against him.

Jack grinned as his hands wrapped around Jen's waist and began to explore.

The Time Lord turned and kissed his lover on the lips, while grabbing his wrists. "Wait, we need to talk first."

Jack frowned and turned on his back. "What about?"

"We need to talk about Gray. I don't want to have this conversation in front of the rest of the team."

Jack sighed. "What about him?"

"I'm not sure he is ready."

Jack took a deep breath. "Look, it's been six months and he has integrated well into the team." Jack propped himself up on his elbows. "He is capable, trained, and I trust him. Mara thinks he has recovered."

"No, Mara has cleared him physically, but she said the talk therapy is still difficult," Jens said. "I'm worried he might regress under pressure."

"Jens, men in my family don't open up easily," Jack countered. "You should know that. "

Jens leaned back thoughtfully. "Do you have nightmares about what he did to you, to your team?" He added softly, "I hear you in the night. I feel the tension in your body."

A shadow filled Jack's eyes as he turned away.

"Talk to me," Jen said softly as he pulled his lover closer. "Lately you have been more restless when you're dreaming. What does your intuition, your instincts tell you about Gray?"

"He's healing," Jack insisted. "He's fine. I trust him."

"You want him to be fine," pressed Jens. "Don't override your gut feelings because you want your brother back."

"Jens, he's fine!" Jack persisted. "Besides, the dreams were not about Gray."

"What is making you so restless?"

Jack hesitated. "Do you dream?"

"I don't know," Jens said thoughtfully. "Probably…I don't remember. Why?"

"It's not just dreams. Sometimes I see him."

"See who?"

"Ianto. Sometimes I see Ianto."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Jens teased.

"No, seriously, sometimes I see him just standing there, smiling at me."

"Full suit?"

"Yes," smiled Jack. "He was always a snappy dresser."

"I'm OK as long as it's a full suit." Jens turned and playfully looked over Jack's shoulder. "Keep your clothes on Ianto, he's mine now." And he began to tickle him.

"Stop it!" Jack frowned as he grabbed Jens wrists to push him back. "I'm serious."

Jens rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Do you think there is an existence beyond death?"

"Don't know. Maybe." Jens wrapped himself around Captain's back. "What's brought this on?" He kissed his lover on the shoulder.

"I don't know. A feeling. Premonition. Whatever." Jack continued. "When I die, there is a darkness before the Vortex drags me back to life." He settled back thoughtfully. "I once thought I wanted to die. Now…I don't know. Being alone in the darkness." He shuttered. "Being alone… Sometimes when I see him, see Ianto, I want him to be real."

"Now I _am _getting jealous."

"No, I mean that when he is with me even just in my mind, I don't feel so alone." Jack turned to face him. "Those long years after I left Earth before I met you…when I bounced around from job to job, star system to star system…I was alone. No ties. I didn't want any ties after they died: Tosh, Owen, Ianto, and finally Gwen. It just…was hard. Just sex was easier. No expectations. But in all that time, I would sometimes see Ianto. Mostly in my dreams. But once in awhile, especially when I thought I would die…I thought I could see him. Really see him. Feel him." He looked into Jens eyes. "That's crazy, right? Wishful thinking?"

Jens thought for a moment. "There is an old Earth saying, _There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy_. As a scientist I find this humbling and generally true."

"Look, Shakespeare, you're not answering my question," Jack grumbled.

Jens sighed. "There are stories from credible people. I have heard stories from the northern peoples of your Earth of a guardian spirit called a fylgia who is seen in a dark hour. Sometimes a person, sometimes an animal. Most are loved ones, family or friends, that had a deep connection to the person that sees them." He put has hand on Jack's shoulder. "I would like to think you have a fylgia."

Jack turned towards him. "Ianto?"

"Especially Ianto. I'd like to think that if you were alone and I wasn't there, someone who loved you would find you, even a fylgia."

"But do you think a fylgia is real?"

"I don't know. That's as honest as I can be, Jack. I simply don't know."

Jack lay back down on the bed. "And I thought you were the logical one of the two of us," he teased. "What would your scientist friends think?"

Jens curled around the older man's back. "A true scientist knows the limit of knowledge." He leaned forward and kissed Jack's left ear and smiled. "As for my friends, they'll think I love you."

"Speaking of which," Jack smiled as he looked back. "Where did you put that stopwatch?"

"What is it with you and stop watches?" Jens murmured as he nuzzled Jack's neck. "Sprint runs in your youth? Track team star?" He lifted his body higher pulling Jack on his back. He playfully began to trace his partner's full lips toying with the cleft on his chin.

"Butt-chin," Jack grimaced.

"Shhh." Soon a mischievous expression filled his face as he positioned himself over his partner. "I remember another expression from one of your Earth poets that I like."

"What's that?"

"_Carpe diem_."

"Horace, _Seize the day. _Why?"

Jens grinned and began to slowly slide his hand lower. "And I think I'll finish my day by seizing this."

Jack gasped with pleasure and grabbed his wrist. "Game on!"


	5. Chapter 5 Echos

They arrived at the headquarters early in the morning parking the TARDIS within four blocks of the entrance. The building was a massive marble structure of stone and glass built in layers like a crystal lotus opening into the sky. The entire complex was encased in a dome to ensure atmospheric balance to house the headquarters and employee living quarters on the planet. The Nature Conservancy had started modestly four hundred years ago to address the destruction of wild habitat on Earth. After the growth of space travel and alien contact, it had grown to be a major force in the protection of planets and their native populations from exploitation. It was headquartered on the planet Mirar in the Klaxon system. The planet's ecosystem had been devastated by commercial exploitation and wars leaving its air poisoned, its oceans churning a chemical stew, and its land pocked by radioactive deserts. The Conservancy was using terra-forming technology, organic air filtration, and other techniques to slowly bring it back to health. It was the Conservancy's best symbol of both as a warning and a symbol of its mission of prevention and reconstruction.

As they entered the building, a guard checked his lists. Mara was directed to the medical meeting on the first floor, while Ajit joined the technicians in the computer and technology complex in the basement. Jack and Gray went to the third floor where the search and rescue components were meeting the various military squads for orientation. Heads turned as the Captain made his way through the crowd, and laughter erupted as he reconnected with old friends. Jens took the elevator to the administrative top floor and was directed to the office of Captain Scott McGrath.

Jens politely knocked on the door, and was asked to enter. Colonel McGrath was a tall, lean soldier of about thirty-eight, his curly blonde hair tamed by a military buzz cut. He cut a fine form in uniform, earned from decades of martial arts training. The captain smiled as he stepped from behind his desk, gave a warm handshake, and directed the Time Lord to a set of black leather chairs near the window. He picked up a file from his desk and brought it with him.

"It's been a long time Jen," Scott smiled. "Or I should correct myself, it's Jens now right? Lots of changes since I saw you last."

Jens nodded thoughtfully. "How long has it been? Eight, ten years?"

"You were with that time agent, Kanaii then. Mostly search-and-rescue. And you were…'

"A woman." Jens looked at him thoughtfully, remembering that he once took a fancy to her at that time.

McGrath knew Jen was in a committed relationship and continued to flirt, but pulled back when Kanaii was around. He wouldn't want to be on the bad side of a Time Agent. After her death, Scott had made overtures, but they lost touch over the years after he accept new postings with each promotion. It was also before Jack Harkness blew away the competition. How was the Colonel now taking in the fact of this regeneration into a different gender, and the revelation that the woman he knew was never human?

"Yeah, that was a shocker." The colonel shifted in his chair and picked up the file. "I see Doctor Mara Kincaid is on your team. Good choice. How is that strange assistant doing?"

"He's young, but capable," Jens said evenly.

"I see you have Harkness," Scott said with a tone of disgust. "And his brother? Gods, there are two of them."

Jens felt a flush of anger, but controlled it. "Is there a problem?"

"A bit of a wild card, that one." He continued to exam the documents. "I was in UNIT before I transferred to the Conservancy. The Captain is quite the legend on Earth. My security clearance level gave me access to his file."

Jens' eyes narrowed. "I thought his file was classified on a need to know basis."

"I had clearance," he muttered and then looked sharply at Jens. "I'm not surprised you were with him when you were shot. He seems to be bulletproof, but everyone he is involved with tends to die young."

"I understand that UNIT also had a file on my father, the Doctor," Jens said coldly. "Any problems with Time Lords?"

"No, no," the Colonel hastily replied. "There was some question in the beginning contacts, but he is considered quite an asset now. In fact, he may have some useful information for this mission, but we haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"He is with our daughter, Toshi." Jens absently looked out the window, wondering how much he should tell this man. "He is teaching her about the Gallifreyan culture. Do you want me to try and get in touch with my father?"

"No, no." McGrath continued to leaf through the file. "I think we have enough information to start the mission. We'll go over that tomorrow in the general session."

"Have you met Jack?" asked Jens, fighting to keep his voice even.

"Yeah, once at an officer's party. He made a pass. I decked him."

Jens started to stand. "Are we going to have a problem working together? If so…"

The Colonel held up his hands in a calming motion. "Please sit down, as long as I deal with you calling the shots for the team, we'll be fine. I just question the man's judgment. He sacrificed his grandson, for god's sake."

Jens paled. "What are you talking about?"

Colonel Scott looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Captain Harkness killed his own grandson to complete a mission."

Jens fell silent. The Captain had lived so many lives before they met. He knew it was difficult for Jack to talk about his past. The Time Lord chose not to press his lover for the details, waiting for Jack to tell him about his past in his own time, when he was ready. He knew that Jack laid flowers on Steven's grave when he visited Earth, but knew little more about the child.

"Is there anything else, we need to discuss?" asked Jens abruptly.

"Yes." The Colonel thumbed through his file then looked up. "I have very little on the brother."

"Gray is a new member to the team," Jens replied. "He is capable and works with Jack." He decided to give the minimum information to Colonel McGrath.

"Just keep an eye on him," McGrath responded. "If he is anything like his brother, I don't want to deal with another impulsive prat to cock it up. This is a team effort. Lives depend on following the chain of command."

"Anything else?"

"No," the Colonel said as he stood up. "I've sent the preliminary data to you electronically so you can access it on your communications tablet. We'll meet with the whole group tomorrow at 0900 and will brief you all then." He reached to shake the Time Lord's hand. Jens rose and took it firmly.

"We'll see you then." Jens turned and walked out of the office.

He was directed by the secretary to wait in third floor cafeteria until the rest of his team was out of their meetings in about two hours. He reviewed the files the Colonel sent him, but his mind kept drifting back to their conversation about Jack. He did a quick search on the 4-5-6 incident on Earth and read through the non-classified documentation.

Mara was the first to meet him after her meeting. She was bubbling with information about new medical techniques and an updated data pool on alien physiology. Ajit soon joined them and laid out the communication grid and channels they were expected to follow during the operation. Finally Jack and Gray arrived, so Jens ordered pizza for the team. Jack brought a flow chart showing the various teams that would be working together. The operation was much bigger than they thought. Apparently the raiders had hit several star systems earlier. Gray sat quietly watching them all interact, adding little to the conversation.

After they returned to the TARDIS, they updated the data on their respective stations during the rest of the afternoon. During dinner, Jack entertained them with stories about some of the soldiers he met at the meeting. Some were colleagues from previous missions, and some, Jens guessed by the intimate details, were former conquests of the flirtatious Captain. After the dishes were washed and put away, the team retired for the night hoping to get an early start tomorrow.

Jens was quiet when he returned to their room. He undressed, turned off the light, and slipped into the bed. Jack came in a half hour later, undressed quietly, and slipped into bed behind him. As he drew his arms around the Time Lord, he could tell Jens was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Jack shifted his body behind the him. He could feel the tension in his lover's muscles as he began to rub his back. "Are you worried about the mission?"

Jens said nothing as he felt the Captain's strong hands move to his shoulders and neck.

"A little tight here," Jack murmured as he finished the massage. Jens allowed Jack to pull him on his back and against his shoulder as he nuzzled his ear. "Come on, talk to me."

Jens stayed silent for awhile, weighing his words. "Tell me about Steven," Jens said softly. "Tell me about your grandson."

Jack tensed and said nothing. Finally he took a deep breath. "What have you heard?"

"I want you to tell me," Jens said softly. He looked up as Jack avoided his eyes.

Finally the Captain spoke, "It was when I lost Ianto, during the 4-5-6 invasion."

Jack pushed away, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Jens followed the motion and wrapped his arms around the Captain's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It's McGrath, isn't it? He worked for UNIT."

"This is not about McGrath, it's about us," Jens said quietly. He kissed the back of his neck. "Come on Jack, talk to me."

"I don't want to remember," Jack turned to face Jens. "It was one of the worst times of my life."

"Then trust me," Jens persisted. "Talk to me."

The Captain looked away, and there was a long silence. They could hear the hum of the TARDIS systems as the night progressed. Under their door was the soft the reflection of a string of dim night lights that dotted the corridor. Jens had arranged them to make the team comfortable in case they needed to make their way to the kitchen for a snack. All the doors to the other rooms were shut so each guest had privacy.

"I thought I could lock away all the bad memories in boxes, at least that's what the Time Agency taught me." Jack looked back at Jens with an anguished look.

Jens reached and touched Jack's cheek for a moment. He pulled him closer and whispered, "I've only scratched the surface, haven't I?"

Jack looked down, and shivered a bit.

"Come closer," Jens said as he pulled the Captain against his body, and adjusted the quilt around him. "You're cold." He settled back and began to rub the Captain's arms.

Jack eyes glazed with the memory. "It was the buses, thousands of buses bringing school children from all over the world to the pickup points for the 4-5-6. Alice had convinced the military to let me explore the frequencies in one last effort to stop them. That's when I realized it."

Jens pulled him closer.

"That's when I realized we needed a child to broadcast the sound to other children. One voice to defeat them." Jack's eyes teared with memory. "Stephen was the only one there. I tried to think of another way, but.."

"No more," Jens kissed the Captain. "I've heard enough."

"He trusted me, Jens," Jack continued. "Right to the end, he trusted me. Even when the…the sound started and he started to shake and his nose began to bleed…"

"No more," Jens whispered. "Let it go."

"Then his ears began to bleed," Jack closed his eyes, "I can still see it."

"Let it go, there was no other way." Jens could feel him tremble and pulled him closer. "Let it go, Steven was brave, like his grandfather. His sacrifice…your sacrifice saved millions."

"Steven had no choice!" Jack's breath was quick and shallow, trapped in memory. "Alice…my daughter never forgave me. And the rest of them—the government, UNIT, the Doctor… all looked away." Jack pressed his eyes tightly shut. "A monster.. I became a monster."

The Time Lord moved to envelop the grieving man, kissing him on the top of his head, resting there.

"I forgive you." Jens whispered. "_We _forgive you."

"Can anyone who takes the life of a child be forgiven?" Jack whispered and then went silent.

Jens held him close until the trembling subsided, but he could tell Jack was struggling to contain the grief and guilt he felt.

"Is this what you meant by boxes? Places to store the memories of pain so you can function?"

"Yes," Jack whispered hoarsely.

"Can I see them?" Jen asked quietly.

Jack hesitated, looking away.

Jens asked gently, "Do you trust me to use my telepathy wisely?"

Jack was quiet, then looked up into his lover's eyes, "You might not like what you see."

"Trust me," Jens whispered as he kissed him on the ear.

Jack was silent again, then turned and nodded.

Jens shifted in bed so Jack could turn on his side as he curled around him. He positioned his hands over Jack's ears and temples.

"I want you to close your eyes, and go into that space," he said softly. "Go into where you build the boxes, and I will follow."

The Time Lord closed his eyes and quietly entered landscape of his lover's mind. He could see the Jack in the same position in the middle of a grassy meadow at the edge of a long beach. He could hear the sound of the tide and smell a light salt breeze. The sun warmed his skin. Open memories of adventure and joy coiled around the trees like ribbons in easy access. He touched one. It opened to a father and two young boys playing on a sandy beach while a woman watched on the bluff above. He closed it and moved to another one that opened into another of Jack soaping up an eager young man in a shower. He grinned as he closed it, leaving the passion private.

He smiled and whispered in Jack's ear. "You have a fertile imagination my friend."

Jack gave him a wan smile. "That's what they tell me."

As Jen began to explore, he came across the first box near the Captain. It glittered in the sun like crimson crystal, quivering as Jens touched it. He felt Jack's muscles tense.

"Don't."

Jens pulled back his hand. "Is this the one you repaired for Steven?"

Jack nodded.

"Kenaii talked once about this, but I'm afraid I didn't listen well. How does it work, this Time Agent technique?"

"I make a mental image, invoke a mathematical sequence, and then choose a code word to lock the memory inside."

"Why use a code word?"

Jack was silent, and then softly said, "In case I need the memory back."

The Time Lord stood and climbed to the highest hill and surveyed the landscape of Jack's mind. He could see them now, so many colored boxes glittering the landscape, neatly cataloged in Jack's mind; the traumas of many lifetimes. As he surveyed the scene, he could see evidence of a long scar in the terrain, and assumed that was the two years the Time Agency stole from him. He thought he saw a shadow, but it dissolved before he could focus. Jens took in a deep breath as he looked at the price of immortality, the accidental "gift" given to Jack by Rose and his father, the Doctor. So many dark memories safely locked away. Jens telepathically stepped out of Jack's mind returning his consciousness to the small bed where he held his lover.

Jack opened his eyes, and whispered hoarsely, "Do you understand why I can't…?"

"Yes, I understand," Jens murmured as he lay down beside him. He stroked Jack's face looking deeply into the haunted blue eyes. "I understand." Filled with desire for this brave and lonely man, Jens leaned closer and kissed him softly on his chin, and then lips. Jack closed his eyes and began to relax.

"Sh-h-h," Jens whispered as he slowly turned Jack on his back, his hands and lips moving down the Captain's body, tracing the muscular contours. Jack softly moaned softly as he responded to his touch. "Sometimes slow and steady…"

Jack's body quivered as he hardened under the skillful strokes of the Time Lord's tongue. He gripped his lover's shoulders as he shifted his hips into position. As Jens explored his body, Jack felt as if he was melting into him, becoming lost in him. As Jens entered, an energy slowly arced through them. As the rhythm increased the vortex energy surged within them connecting in a whirlpool of heat and light. Losing all sense of time and place they rode the arc again and again, until they collapsed panting, timelines ebbing away like a tide on a hidden beach. Jens settled down beside Jack and continued to caress his lover. Exhausted, they settled in warm embrace, legs entangled, until they drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

"Gray, would you mind picking up the medical briefing folder?" Mara asked as they made their way through the crowd. "I need a word with Doctor Basil before the meeting starts."

Gray nodded and began to make his way to the back of the Great Hall where the files were waiting, labeled by team leader. Soldiers in military dress representing the Conservancy and various planets milled around, broadly greeting their comrades, and catching up with the news since their last encounter. Civilian support personnel clustered in small groups. Most had met before at one conference or another and were deep in conversation about the latest trends in their fields of expertise. Young Conservancy interns in their dark blue uniforms scurried around the edges directing the participants to their seats. Diplomats from five star systems attired in the long formal dress of their cultures were ushered into a private area where they greeted each other and waited to be summoned to the long black tables set on the stage.

Jack and Ajit searched for their assigned area. An intern directed them to the left side towards the back of the room. As they made their way through the crowd Ajit noticed heads turning to watch the handsome Captain in his long coat gracefully weave his way through the crowd. Jack noticed that the military units were arranged in squads of eight and assumed their spacecraft would be level five fighters—light, fast, and deadly. Most of the soldiers were humanoid, but a few squads were made up of other species. Judoon fighters moving in the opposite direction accompanied the ambassador from the Shadow Proclamation, tall albino woman regally dressed in beaded black velvet. They escorted her to the private waiting room, and then returned to their seats in the front. Armed Conservancy guards stood at every entrance, carefully watching the crowd.

The Captain spotted Jens leaning against a pillar near the front, watching the interactions of the administrators closely. He waved his arms and caught the Time Lord's attention, and grinned as Jens began to make his way to their seats. Ajit pulled the hood of his black jacket over his head trying to block out the deafening noise in the hall. Jack noticed his discomfort, and gave the boy a brief hug drawing a grateful smile.

Mara soon settled next to Ajit, then leaned towards Jack whispering, "I want to talk to you after the meeting. I spoke with Doctor Basil. He is the foremost authority on trauma in this quadrant." Jack could barely hear her through the din, but nodded. Jens finally made his way to their section and took his seat between Mara and Jack.

As Gray arrived at the back of the room, he went from table to table searching for the medical file. When he found his way blocked by the arriving dignitaries, he waited for the crowd to thin before making his way to his team's seats. He leaned against a pillar and casually opened the folder. One of the photographs fell out. As he picked it up, he froze, then slowly straightened. His eyes were riveted to the sight of victims sprawled in a pile near the entrance of a cave. His hand automatically moved to his neck as he continued to stare.

Chimes sounded to announce the meeting would start in ten minutes. Gray looked around and slipped the photo in his pocket before making his way to their section. After he handed the file to Mara, he sat down next to his brother. The sound of a gavel from the stage spilt the air, and soon the crowd quieted.

Colonel Scott McGrath stood and introduced the dignitaries on the stage, starting with the guests from the Shadow Proclamation who would oversee the legal issues of their operation. Next came the introductions of the military arm of the Interstellar Nature Conservancy, the support staff of the Conservancy, and finally the representative of the affect planetary systems. Finally he turned the meeting over to the head of the Interstellar Nature Conservancy, Doctor Matthew T'sorti.

"We are gathered here to determine how to fight those who have ravaged settlements on the edges of our star systems," T'sorti began. "These raiders have destroyed families, driven away settlers, and decimated native populations where ever they have gone. Their methods display a savagery that is beyond cruelty." The tall Silurian moved towards the large screen as he triggered the projection. "Please refer to the map of the Cygnus planetary system in your packet."

Jens could see the Captain was getting restless as he paged through the printed maps in the folder he picked up at the navigation tables. Meetings and diplomacy were not Jack's strengths, and he was hoping the immortal could stay awake for the entire meeting. He looked over the rest of his team. He knew Mara was acquainted with some of the dignitaries on stage, but Ajit was uncomfortable. He would relax once they broke up in small groups. Gray was rigid, his eyes focused downward. Jens wondered if the crowded conditions stressed him, but like Ajit, this would pass once they broke into small groups.

Jack pulled out his copy of the map and studied it. Raided areas were marked in red noting the place, number of killed and number of survivors. There were eighteen areas marked, the number of dead varied, but the number of survivors did not. There were no survivors. The raiders suspected location was circled.

T'Sorti triggered in blue lines on the projection indicating the interplanetary shipping lanes, and finally symbols indicating mining resources found on the planets. "Notice the pattern along the interstellar shipping lanes," he continued. "One thing is certain. These are not random acts."

T'Sorti introduced the diplomats from the affected to give their reports detailing the devastation in each area.o noting the native populations or colonists in those areas fled shortly after the raids, leaving the areas open to illegal mining practices that harmed the ecosystems of the planets. While many metals and minerals were plundered, the most prized were the crystals used for interstellar travel. Since the Aurora Cartel was the criminal organization best equipped to benefit from the situation so it was suspected they financed the attackers.

As the meeting dragged on, Jens noticed that Gray was becoming increasingly agitated. The crowded conditions could be affecting him, and Jens did not want to deal with regression issues, especially before an important mission. He whispered his concern to Jack who turned, observed his brother, and nodded in agreement.

Jack leaned over to the Time Lord and whispered, "I'll take him back to the TARDIS and input the navigation data they gave us today. You can catch us up on the rest of the meeting when you return."

Jack turned and whispered his intention to leave the meeting to Gray, joking he was getting bored. Gray's eyes lingered on Jack a moment before he agreed to go with him. As the brothers quietly rose to leave, the Colonel noticed the motion in the audience, recognized them, and scowled as he watched them make their way to the back of the room. He settled back continued to watch the presentation.

Gray said nothing as the brothers walked the four blocks to the TARDIS as Jack continued to share stories about the soldiers he knew at the meeting.

"You look stressed," noted Jack. "There's some aspirin in sickbay if those headaches are back."

Gray nodded grimly, and continued to listen to Jack's tales without comment.

Once they entered the TARDIS Gray went back to sickbay, while Jack spread out the maps carefully on conference table, and then walked to the navigation panel to insert the memory stick to upload the new data.

Jack returned to the conference table, took off his coat, and threw it on the back of a chair. He leaned over the maps as he continued to study them.

"Gray," he called out, "I need you to take a look at this."

Gray began to walk back to the conference room.

"I get claustrophobic at those meetings too," Jack said as he continued to review the star maps. "You'd think they would come up with a quicker way to deliver the information, but bureaucrats need their time in the sun."

Jack briefly looked up as Gray came up and stood silently beside him. He returned his attention to the map and pointed to the red circle. "There are the coordinates of where the Conservancy thinks raiders are still active. On this second geological map, it looks like a natural system of limestone caves…"

Jack's eyes widened as he felt the scalpel slip between his ribs, gasping in pain as Gray twisted it. He stumbled against the table as blood from a severed artery spurted over the maps. Gray's face was impassive as he plunged it in again. Jack knees weakened, and he gripped the sleeve of Gray's jacket to trying to keep his balance, as he slid slowly to the floor.

"Why?" Jack cried as his face twisted in anguish, his strength fading.

Gray knelt down and plunged the blade in a third time. "Because it's your turn, Jack."

He grimly watched the sparkle slowly drained from his brother's eyes. Picking up the still arm, he carefully took off the Vortex Manipulator and placed it on his own wrist. Gray noted the coordinates on the map, and typed them into the wrist strap. He then knelt down and pulled his brothers lifeless body up in his arms, whispering in his ear, "Because it's your turn." He triggered the transport and the two brothers disappeared in a blinding light.


	7. Chapter 7 Discovery

Jens flexed his back as he sat listening to the presentation. Mara and Ajit were transfixed. He felt uneasy, but chalked it up to what he was hearing. The evidence coming through the Conservancy investigations of the raiding incidents painted a picture of a highly intelligent species. Tracks around the bodies reflected humanoid features; however marks on the bodies indicated they may be dealing with a form of shapeshifter which would make the search more difficult. These were invaders that could blend in if needed.

The raiders would come at any time, day or night, their ships flying in with a droning sound, like a massive invasion of bees. They would swoop into settlements in small ships, scattering the inhabitants in terror. Those who were not killed or hid during the first assault, were captured and taken to another place, usually caves, which was often later found by search parties.

Most of the bodies of the kidnapped were drained of blood, with evidence of extreme torture including sexual assault. In some cases, a few victims survived long enough to give evidence of psychological torture as well indicating the perpetrators wanted to create as much fear and terror in their victims as possible. The military in the audience shifted uncomfortably when it was revealed that soldiers were a particular favorite target, and sometimes survived the kidnap and assault. These were taken with the marauders, and never to be seen again. A few children were also listed as missing.

Marks on the bodies indicated that the attackers could alter their appendages at will into weapons making them more terrifying than any species previously encountered. This supported the shape shifter theory. They ravished the victims causing intense pain, and then discarded the bodies in piles before they moved on. Colleagues and families who were left in the colony after the attack usually moved back to home planets after they viewed the bodies to prepare for burial. The injuries and frozen mask of horror on the faces of their loved ones was devastating. The odd thing was that the raiders did not steal, did not destroy property, and moved on without occupying the land. This supported the proposed theory that they worked on behalf of the Aurora Cartel to clear the planet for illegal mining.

A discussion broke out among the dignitaries on the panel as to what action to take next. Some insisted non-intervention noting that the affected planets should finance their own protection forces. Others felt that only a massive interplanetary task force could track the illusive foe that would only grow bolder and begin to widen their sphere. The Shadow Proclamation ambassador provided legal support to both sides of the debate.

During a rest break from the proceedings, Jens asked Mara to continue to take notes while he returned briefly to the TARDIS. He had unsuccessfully tried in the last four hours to contact Jack to ask about Gray, but was unable to get a response. He suspected the Conservancy's security system might be interfering with communications.

As he signed out, a young intern rushed up to him with a blue box containing Jack's Webley. Apparently the Captain had forgotten to take it when he left with Gray. The Time Lord thanked the young man and began his walk to where TARDIS was parked. As he drew nearer, the uneasy feeling increased until he broke into a run. The TARDIS itself was in distress.

He could feel Kira trembling as he opened the door. The very walls of the TARDIS quivered. He pushed into the central control room and saw the scattered maps on the conference table splashed in blood, and pooled blood drying on the floor. Jack's coat was carelessly tossed on a chair. There was no sign of the Captain or his brother.

"Kira, show me what happened!"

A holographic image appeared shimmering in front of him. As he watched Gray plunged the knife into his brother again and again, Jen dropped to his knees in horror. Then he watched as Gray took the Captain's wrist strap from his body, activated it, and then disappeared taking Jack with him.

Jens quickly regained his composure, and went to the communication panel triggering the tracking program for the wrist strap. Nothing. Gray must have turned it off. He went back to the table frantically looking for other clues. Under the table near the splatter of Jack's blood was the photo Gray took from the medical packet earlier that day. It was shot taken of a pile of bodies found after a raid: men, women, and older children. He looked at it closely. On the neck of each of the victims was a scaring pattern that looked exactly like the one on Gray.


	8. Chapter 8 Your Turn

Chapter 8: Take Your Turn

_**Reader Note:**_ _This story is for mature readers over 16. This particular chapter is very dark. The show lightly sketches the aliens as the most horrible creatures imaginable. I fleshed the concept out and they are vicious. Skip to the bottom summary if you are sensitive to non-com or violence._

Gray dragged his brother's body to the wall of the cave. Thick metal rings had been driven into the limestone floor along the edges. The caves had been prepared for prisoners. Gray cuffed Jack's right wrist to a ring on the floor. He turned on his torch, and left to survey the entrance. Soon the Captain gasped to life, and rolled his head in a moan as he edged into consciousness.

As Jack opened his eyes and slowly adjusted to the dark, he took in his surroundings. When he attempted to sit up, he felt the tug of the cuff on his right hand. His eyes widened and scanned the area as he began to yank at the cuff. No success. A rotting stench filled the stale air.

"Grey?" Jack hoarsely whispered as his eyes searched the darkness.. "Gray?…Are you here?"

Nothing. Icy water dripped down the limestone wall and pooled on the floor of the cave around him. Jack shivered as he adjusted his body to lean against wall. He pulled again at the iron ring

"Gray?"

Gray moved slowly from the entrance of the cavern carefully stepping around the rotting corpses piled at the entrance. The stench was overwhelming. He could barely make out what they were. Most were humanoids of some kind, but some had alien forms. All were still and iced with frost. Grey shivered remembering his captivity, his eyes focusing on the smallest forms. He straightened as he heard his brother stir, and then moved back into the cave.

"Gray?" Jack shifted, trying to sit up as his brother approached. "Why?"

Gray couched down beside him with narrowed his eyes. "Why? You have to ask why?"

"I tried to find you!" Jack pleaded as he reached for Gray's shoulder.

"You left me! Remember!" Gray sneered as he pushed his brother away. "You let go."

"We were just children!" Jack cried. He saw his wrist strap on Gray and lunged for it with his free hand.

Gray sprang away. "Not so quick, brother." He settled just out of reach as Jack shrank back against the cave wall. "You need to take your turn."

Jack paled. "What do you mean?"

"You need to take your turn," Gray smirked. "Take my place."

Jack became still as his eyes searched the dark reaches of the cavern. The breeze shifted in the cave pushing the stench of the corpses into damp room stinging his eyes.

"Take your turn, take my place." Gray repeated.

Jack began to frantically pull against the cuff, trying to dislodge the metal ring from the floor.

Gray began to laugh. "It's not going to work."

Jack picked up a small stone and began to hammer the cuff and ring.

Gray stood up, angrily stomped on Jack's hand, and kicked the stone away.

The Captain winced in pain and brought his crushed hand to his chest.

Crouching down again out of reach, Gray's face formed into a mocking smile.

"Do you want to know what they do?" He settled back. "They come in pairs, male and female. They feed off terror, Jack, fear, pain, blood… The most horrible creatures in the universe. And you left me with them…for years."

"Gray, please…"

"Shut up!" Grey shouted. "I was nine years old, Jack! Nine!"

"I'm so sorry," Jack's eyes glistened as he took in his younger brother face, seeing the child within the man.

"They are telepathic shape shifters. What terror they can't get from your memories, they will create. They change their bodies into weapons: cutting, burning, raping…sucking the life's blood out of you. Telepaths that twist any good memory you have into nightmares." He moved closer to his brother. "Do you know what they did with a child like me? Just enough to cause terror and then made me watch what they did to my friends, to the others. Then they fed off the fear that sweetened my blood. That's what this scar is! Kept like a terrified pet.

"We could get the Conservancy to end this," Jack pleaded. "End this for everyone!"

"Not until you have taken a turn," Grey hissed. "Take it!"

The rumble of a ship landing caused them to turn towards the entrance of the cave. Grey quickly moved further back into the cavern out of the dim light from the entrance.

Jack froze as the engines stopped, and looked back towards the darkness.

"Grey," Jack pleaded in a whisper. "Please, don't do this, we're brothers!" He pressed his body against the wall, unable to hide himself. "Grey!"

Two forms soon appeared silhouetted at the cave entrance holding torches. They were tall, with well defined muscular bodies, about seven feet in height. Humanoid in appearance, they dressed in a form fitting black uniforms with sculpted armor protecting the torso and upper portions of the arms and legs. In fact, verything looked human except for the eyes: large almond shaped eyes of gold that sparkled in the firelight. As the aliens strode into the cavern, they secured the torches to the walls of the cave. The flames cast moving shadows as they flickered in the night. Behind them, three more held weapons on eight colonists: four men, three women, and a boy about twelve. The captives huddled together, terrified. As they were driven into the entrance, the women began to scream and weep at sight of corpses piled at the left side of the entrance. A young man pulled away and tried to escape in the confusion. A raider turned and shot him in the back, then threw the body into the pile by the door.

More raiders appeared at the entrance. The guards angrily pushed the rest of the prisoners into the cavern, fastening one by one to metal rings driven into the rocky floor. The boy was separated from the rest. He looked about twelve. A female raider grabbed the struggling child fastening one arm to his neck like a cephalopod. She pierced the skin, injecting something into his bloodstream. The child grew rigid, staring straight ahead. She started to feed, but stopped when she noticed Jack.

The Captain was still, hoping to blend into the darkness.

She pulled the boy to an iron ring in a corner across from Jack, and cuffed the child to it. The boy's shoulders shook as he silently wept.

Grey crouched in his hiding place behind a stalagmite formation in the shadows, his eyes riveted on the boy.

She crept closer to the Captain.

"Hello," Jack bravely smiled.

Her golden eyes swept up and down his body, then back to his face. She grabbed his left wrist. With great strength she slammed it down on the floor, and quickly secured it to another metal ring on the floor. Jack winced with as the arm began to throb. She turned her head to the side as he struggled to not show the pain. Then she slowly took her hand and stroked his cheek.

Jack fought to calm, watching her every move. Another raider walked over, and scanned the back of the cave. Gray moved lower, staying out of sight. The female glanced at him, and nodded. He scanned the cave again, then sat down behind Jack.

"Maybe we need a proper introduction," Jack nervously joked. "My name is Captain…"

The female kissed him hard, thrusting a long rasping tongue into his mouth and down his throat drawing blood, choking him. After a lingering "kiss", she released him.

Jack gasped for air. She held one hand in the air, and he watched a finger form into a sharp blade. She placed it beneath one of his braces and sliced it free.

"There's really no need for that," Jack gamely joked, "They tell me I do a good strip teas…"

The male slammed Jack's head into the rock wall, stunning him. He then pulled Jack's head back by the hair with one hand, placing it next to his ear and used the other hand to grip the forehead. Jack shuddered as he felt the alien probe his mind. The Captain summoned his Time Agent training to bring up mental walls to block him. The alien soldier breached the wall briefly pulling memories, but then was pushed back. The creature snarled and sent waves of searing heat into Jack's mind as he fought to keep control.

The female continued to cut away his clothing. When she freed up his shoulders, she slipped the knife into the collarbone area, then slowly sampled the blood. She straightened and looked puzzled as she watched the cut begin to heal. She made a deeper cut on the upper arm making Jack cry out, and then watched it heal again. She motioned to her partner to watch, and made a third cut slicing Jack's left breast drawing blood again, and they both watched it heal as he moaned from the pain. A smile curled up her lips as she looked at her partner again. He nodded. She continued to cut away the clothing until it lay in shreds on the floor. Jack shivered in the cold.

"A soldier and a lover?" the male said sarcastically to his mate as his left hand tentacle, wrapped around Jack's neck, and bit into the artery. "Go ahead, Freak, fight me!" Jack struggled to move, but was held fast.

The alien nodded to his mate. She loosened her black uniform for better access. Jack moaned and felt his strength weakening from the blood loss. The female straddled him, leaning into him as she roughly forced him inside of her, but Jack didn't respond. The female scowled, and then bit him, injecting a burning enzyme into his body. It coursed through his body until he was hard. She smiled grimly and began to rock, her body like as metal rasp. The movement was torturous for Jack. He moaned again. "Please stop. Please…"

Grey could see that his brother was in agony. He had seen this scene many times before after he was captured, abandoned by the one that was supposed to take care of him. Gray thought he would feel satisfied watching Jack take his place. Instead he felt sick. He could hear the weakening cries of the other colonists and could do nothing. He saw the twelve year old cowering, and could do nothing.

Gray watched as the boy slipped out of the cuffs and was slowly moving to a hiding place among the rocks as the alien soldiers occupied themselves with the Captain. The boy was close Jack's age during the invasion on the Boeshane Peninsula. He looked so small, so young. He would die soon, just like Jack would have if he had been taken with Grey. Tears burned in Grey's eyes as he turned away.

The aliens took their time as Jack continued to weaken from the pain and blood loss. He could hear the fading screams of the other colonists as their bodies went into shock. He tried to retreat from the pain in his mind, but was drawn back with each movement. He understood Grey's obsession. _I'm so sorry, Grey. I tried... _Agony. _Oh gods, make this end, let me die_…

The boy continued to creep to the back of the cave, as the aliens focused on Jack. He froze when he saw Gray hiding behind the rock formation. Gray motioned to the boy to come closer. The child hesitated, and then complied. When he reached him, Gray signaled him to stay quiet. He drew the shaking child into his arms, turning his head away from the rest of the cave. The boy didn't need to see this.

The female's eyes stared into Jack's eyes to register the pain. As he weakened, his head hung back. _Please, let it end! Let me die._ She grabbed his hair to pull him closer. She could see that his eyes were dimmed but conscious. She looked at her partner and nodded. They both released a searing enzyme into his body. The Captain's eyes snapped open in horror as the enzyme liquefied his tissues from the inside out. His body convulsed as his screams reached a higher pitch. The male smiled and closed his eyes in ecstasy as he absorbed the terror in the blood.

Grey clasped his hands over his ears to block his brother's piercing screams as the child clung to him. _Let him die, just let him die. I'm sorry, oh gods,, Jack, I'm sorry! _He stayed hidden and silent as he watched Jack face contorted in anguish, his hoarse screams fading before the Captain arched back, shuttered, and went silent. The female adjusted her uniform, and stood. The male separated from him, letting Jack's body fall back in a sprawl. Grey buried his head, and wept silently. The attackers then moved towards the front of the cave, forgetting about the boy.

Two more hours passed. The chorus of screams lessened as each colonists died, one by one. Grey waited in the shadows resolved to free Jack once the aliens left. After the last one died, the raiders began to drag the corpses to the pile by the entrance. The female came back to Jack's body, unchained him, and pulled him by one arm across the floor of the cave. Before she reached the mouth of the cave, Jack gasped as his body surged back into life.

_No, no, no, not yet,_ Gray's mind screamed, _Not now!_

The female dropped Jack's arm and stepped back. Two male companions saw her, and came to her side. They gathered around Jack looking closely at the healing flesh. As Jack's eyes cleared, he could see them staring as they stood around his body. He tried to scramble to his feet, but was seized and held fast.

A female dressed in a fitted black armor emblazoned with a clawed falcon, joined them. Hands on her hips, she slowly circled him, observing the healed flesh. Jack shrank back as she placed her hands on his temples to peer into his mind. He raised his mental walls again blocking telepathic invasion. She hissed then slapped him hard. Jack's head snapped back. She slipped behind him, morphed her hand into a tentacle, and fastened it to his neck tapping again into an artery. Jack fought, but his struggles became weaker and weaker until he slumped back to the floor of the cave. To Grey's despair, this time the creatures stayed by his brother's body watching. When Jack gasped back to life again, they forced him on his knees and another tried to tap his mind, then his blood. When the Captain collapsed for the third time, they shackled his hands and feet.

Grey felt nauseous and retched. The group standing near Jack's body turned at the sound. One drew a weapon and moved towards his location. Grey saw him, and quickly tapped in a code into the wrist strap. Both he and the boy disappeared. As the alien reached Grey's hiding place he noted the splash of vomit on the rocky ground. After thoroughly searching the area, the scout returned to his leader notifying her of the second intruder. Another soldier easily threw Jack's body over his shoulder and carried him out of the cave towards their shuttle. The rest joined him, shut the door of the space ship, and soon they were gone.

**Summary**_: Gray betrays Jack and lets the Adyans torture and then kill him. He intended to free his brother after they left, but Jack revives while they are still in the cave. Gray is afraid to intervene. They realize Jack can't die, bind him, and take him them. Gray transports out with a young boy he saved from the raiders_.


	9. Chapter 9: Search

Mara listened carefully to the debate among the anthropologists on the stage. The consensus of opinion was that the raiders were Adyan, a telepathic race evolved from human and shape-shifter genetic lines. Adya was a distant closed planet, and few of the members attending the meeting had knowledge of its existence. It was rumored involvement with a renegade Time Lord in their distant past caused the society to shut itself off from the outside. The matriarchal society was peaceful. However, a small group rejected the leaders of their home planet. When this group first split off and left the planet, it's main goal was exploration. However it was suspected that a mutiny occurred, and the new leadership aligned themselves with the Aurora cartel acting as their henchmen. Attempts had been made in other star systems to turn members of the crew when they came to port on lawless planets, but so far these attempts yielded nothing. Mara dutifully recorded the details in her notes.

Ajit squirmed in his chair, disturbed by the images on the projection screen. The graphic images of bodies stirred memories best left buried. He wondered why Jack and Gray, and then Jens left the briefing. As he turned to scan the back of the hall, he saw Jens run back into the hall to the first checkpoint and frantically talked with the guards. An intern was sent scurrying from the checkpoint to the waiting room in the back of the stage, returning with Colonel McGrath. Ajit quietly whispered to Mara about what he saw. Both immediately left their seats and made their way to the back of the hall to join the conversation.

"I can't order a military unit to go find Jack Bloody Harkness!" argued the Colonel. "The council has not determined the legal standing for the action. You heard the Shadow Proclamation ambassador!"

"What happen?" cried Mara. "Where's Jack?"

Jens mutely handed her a tablet and triggered a replay of what happened on the TARDIS. Mara drew her hand to her mouth in horror. He then handed her the photograph he found spattered in blood. She peered at the marks on the necks of the victims and glanced at Ajit.

"He's relapsed," she said shaking her head. "Gray's in relapse."

"Look, I know you're upset," said McGrath. "But this can wait. After all, the guy can't die. We'll settle the legal matters first and then send a squad. The conference planning has first priority."

Jens turned on McGrath in fury, but Mara grabbed his arm to calm him.

"Jack is my priority!" Jens hissed. "I'm going after him. We are going after both of them now." Mara and Ajit moved to stand behind him.

The Colonel stepped back in surprise. "If you do that, there is no legal protection."

The Time Lord was too angry to reply. Motioning to his team, he turned and left the Colonel standing by the checkpoint as the presentations droned on.

"Jens, be reasonable!" called McGrath. "Wait!" He began to follow them, but stopped. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back towards the assembly

When they arrived in the TARDIS, the doctor looked sadly at the pool of dried blood near the conference table. She handed the medical folder to her assistant.

"Ajit, download the memory stick into my medical system and get the infirmary ready for casualties." She noticed the Time Lord had picked up the maps from the table, and moved them out of the blood splatter.

"I'll clean that," pointing to the blood as she touched his arm. "Just find them. Both of them."

A knock came at the TARDIS door.

Ajit left the medical bay and opened the door to find Colonel Scott McGrath standing in battle gear, the dress blues gone. Jens walked over to join them.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," McGrath said looking at the ground. "The legal discussion is still going on, but I'll be your liaison on this mission. You're right," he looked up. "We can't wait. Backup will be triggered as soon as the council comes to a decision."

Jens nodded curtly and showed him to the maps that Jack laid on the table. He then went to the tracking panel and checked to see if the wrist strap had been turned back on. There was a signal pulse. Jens copied down the coordinates, and started up the TARDIS. He showed Scott the location of the wrist strap on the map.

"We'll start here."


	10. Chapter 10 The Prisoner

Jack gasped and shuddered back into consciousness. As his eyes cleared, he could see he was no longer in the cave. The smell of decaying corpses replaced by the sharp scent of bleach. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he could see it was small, a windowless cell. One wall held metal door with a closed grate with the red eye of a camera the upper right corner of the tiled wall. The opposite wall was plumped with a sink and simple toilet. A bright light of a ceiling lamp in a wire cage reflected off the glossy ceramic tiles.

As Jack attempted to sit up, he found himself on a bed, naked, and wrapped in a bloodstained red quilt. He fell back, his body healed, but still weak and aching from the assault. He struggled to sit up again, noted that there were no restraints on his hands or feet. Someone had washed the dried blood and fluids from his body. Putting his ear to the wall, he listened for voices. There was no sound, just a slight constant vibration of engines could be felt. His heart dropped. He was on a ship in transit. Where? The thought of escape evaporated from his mind.

He remembered an Adyan approaching his brother's hiding place before he died the third time, wondering if he escaped. _Take my place," _echoed in his thoughts. Gray endured these horrible creatures for years…years! Jack thoughts ran back to the centuries he spent buried under Cardiff, and shuddered at the memory of the cycles of waking and dying choked by the probe of root and crushed by the weight of soil. Not enough. "_Take your turn."_ His turn. It was his turn. Betrayed. Abandoned. Alone. Jack pressed his eyes closed, buried his head in the quilt, and silently wept.

The guard continued to watch the captive through the grate. He did not know what to make of this man who came back from death. When he washed the body, he could see the cuts heal and bruising fade, but there is more to life than physical healing. None of the captives taken by the raiding party on his ship had lived beyond a few days, except for the occasional child the leader kept as a pet. Those wretched creatures eventually also died. He looked back at the anguished man huddled in the corner. So alone. He quietly slid the observation panel shut, and stood at his post, waiting for the next shift.


	11. Chapter 11: Remorse

Colonel Scott McGrath took the lead as he surveyed the building. The coordinates indicated the person wearing the wrist strap was in the small tesca, a local bar near the Taylalian Market on Caputo 7. Jack had taken Jens and Gray to it on several occasions when he visited friends on the planet. The Time Lord contacted the Tayloon Militia on their arrival along with Jack's friend, Hakim. The Tayloon warrior had coordinated with Scott and the Militia to establish a perimeter around the bar. They were all dressed in the flowing white throbes worn by men in the desert area. The dry air began to cool as the dual suns began to dip below the horizon.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Hakim looked skeptical. "If they are in there, they are very quiet."

"I'm not sure of anything," said Jens. "All I know is whoever is wearing the wrist strap is in that building."

"On my count," said Scott, "I want Jens to secure the side door. Hakim, you take the back, and I'll go into the front. Mara, you stay back in case someone needs medical attention." He turned towards the two men. "I don't want any civilians hurt, understand? The militia will catch anyone trying to break the perimeter."

The Colonel hid his weapon under the throbe and moved towards the door. As he quietly entered, he could one patron bent over a drink at the bar chatting with the bartender. They looked up briefly and then continued their conversation. He scanned the rest of the room in the dim light. Two lovers were using a dark corner to get acquainted, while in the opposite corner he could see a man sitting with a boy. The child sat across from him, vacant eyed and hunched as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. A plate of fruit and sliced cheese placed in front of him was untouched. The man had his back to him, but something in his posture told him this indeed was Jack's brother, Gray.

McGuire slipped his hand through his garment, gripped the handle, and slowly began to walk towards the table. The man lifted up a glass of amber liquid to his mouth as the Colonel drew and cocked his gun.

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

Gray slowly turned bleary-eyed, putting the glass down and his other hand firmly on the table. "What took you so long?" he slurred as his head dipped down.

The Colonel signaled the rest of the team to come into the room. As Jens saw Gray, something snapped inside. He grabbed Gray by the collar, lifting him out of the chair and slamming him into the wall.

"Where's Jack, you bastard!" he growled.

Gray rolled his head back in a hysterical giggle.

Jens slammed him again into the wall. "What have you done with him?!"

McGuire pulled the Time Lord off of Gary, who slid to the floor laughing.

"He's drunk, Jens!" shouted Hakim who then placed himself between Jens and Gray.

Mara came forward checking Gary's pulse and then his eyes. She looked up at the men and nodded. She knelt closer to him and asked softly, "Gray, where is Jack?"

He stared at her trying to focus on her face. "He took my place."

"What does that mean, Gray?"

"He took his turn, he took my place," he slurred again looking around the room before focusing on the boy. "But I brought him back." He pointed unsteadily to the cowering boy. "See? I brought you back, didn't I?" He leaned towards the child and called. "Tell 'em Jack! I brought you…" Gray closed his eyes and slumped to the floor in a drunken stupor.

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked the Colonel.

Mara moved from Gray's side to examine the child. The boy was clearly in shock. His skin was clammy, and his eyes were unfocused as he rocked slowly back and forth. He shrank back as she attempted to examine him more closely.

"What is your name, son?" she asked gently as she moved closer. The doctor waited for a reply.

"Jesse" he finally said in a toneless voice, staring in the distance.

"Jesse," she said softly, "where is your family?"

"Dead."

He continued to rock.

"Where?"

"In the caves." Back and forth, back and forth he rocked. "They're dead, they're all dead. In the caves…"

Mora carefully brushed his hair away from his face, and saw the pattern on his neck. Her hand covered her mouth in horror.

Jens crouched beside her. "What is it?" he asked.

"He gave them Jack!" she choked as she looked into his eyes. "Gray gave Jack to the Adyan raiders."


	12. Chapter 12: First Lesson

Commander Abheri ordered the cell opened. As the guard swung open the door, she could see the captive huddled in the corner wrapped in a red quilt, his blue eyes locked in a defiant stare.. She had observed him after the raid. Such a strange creature, human yet so much more—and a soldier! She prized captive soldiers. Defiance and attempts to escape amused her, but the best thing of all was the memories they held. Probing their memories brought the sweetest taste in the blood as they fought to stay in control.

As she stepped into the cell, she motioned for the two guards to bring the male to her .The two guards roughly hauled Jack to his feet and stood him between them within arms length of the commander. Dropping the quilt to the floor, they twisted his arms back holding him in place. Jack continued to stare at Abheri's golden eyes in angry defiance. She slowly walked around him noting all the injuries had healed. Jack flinched as she reached out her hand to feel the strength of his biceps, the contours of his abdominal and thigh muscles. He closed his eyes suppressing a shutter as she roughly inspected his genitals and buttocks like a horse trader at auction. She stole a look at her consort, whose mouth curled in agreement. A fine specimen.

Finally she stood in front of the Captain, placing her hands on his temples. Jack's head jerked back as searing pain flooded his mind. He quickly summoned his Time Agent training in defense to block her telepathy as it probed the landscape of his mind.

Abheri lips parted in delight as she recognized the pattern. _A Time Agent! _She had only taken one Time Agent before. The female had lasted five days, the longest of the adult prisoners in captivity_._ The Commander stood in the landscape of his mind marveling at the rich diversity of the time traveler's subconscious as he stood defiantly in front of her. _A Time Agent and so much more!_ But it was the boxes that intrigued her most, especially one with Time Lord energy. It shattered as she touched it, letting out caustic memory, searing the landscape around it. As she pulled her hands away, Jack blinked several times fighting for control.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He said nothing. As she focused her thoughts, he staggered as burning pain coursed through his mind.

"Don't make me ask you again," she said coldly.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"No, that is not your given name; you didn't earn that rank," she purred. "What are you hiding?"

Jack remained silent.

She moved behind him. "He called you 'Freak', didn't he? The Master?" she said softly. "We know all about the ways of Time Lords."

Jack stared straight ahead.

"You didn't like that," she said as she moved back in front of him. She put her hands on his chest. "The memories…he hurt you…you can feel them now."

Jack shut his eyes, fighting to remain impassive.

"Begin there," she smiled. "Let's revisit the Valiant."

Her consort moved behind the former Time Agent, and ordered the guards to pull the arms back and bind him. The Commander placed her palm on Jack's cheek stroking it as her thumb slowly traced his lips and cleft in his chin. He glowered at the unwanted touch. Finally she grasped his face with both hands, and brutally kissed him, forcing a rasping tongue into his mouth. The blood was sweet as he struggled to pull away.

She pulled back still holding his face firmly. Jack's eyes were bright with defiance.

_You can't hide your fear from me,_" she thought to herself. "_I can taste it._

Her consort moved against the wall, pulling the Time Agent back. She dismissed the guards. She stepped back in front of him, placed her hands against his temples, and re-entered his mind, easily slipping through the barriers he had put in place. _Can you hear me…Freak?"_

Jack blinked in surprise as he heard her thoughts.

The Commander continued to watch Jack closely. _You understand._

_You are wise to fear me._ Abheri smiled and tightened her grip on his skull. _Not so defiant now, my pet. _She forced his lips closer as he tried to turn aside. _It is time for your first lesson—obedience in all things._


	13. Chapter 13: Reconnaissance

Jens stood on the floor of the cave, staring at the sheared braces and remnants of Jack's clothing scattered near another pool of dried blood and spatter. Mara confirmed that the DNA of the blood was Jack's. Scott grimly reviewed the pile of corpses at the cave's entrance. The bone structure of two of the fresh bodies were similar to the boy's and were probably what was left of his parents, but their planet of origin was still unknown. The frost covered bodies had been placed there within the last few weeks so more investigation was needed to confirm their identities.

"After he finishes sleeping off the drink," said Scott, "I want the brother in the brig and up on charges. Kidnapping to start."

Jens still numb from the discovery nodded in agreement.

"I object," said the doctor firmly. "He is my patient, he needs to stay with me on the TARDIS."

"I don't want him anywhere near me," said Jens still pushing away the images in his head about what could have been done to Jack here.

"I'm sorry Jens, but I'm invoking the Patient's Rights Clause in the Interstellar Treaty. Gray is as much a victim of the Adyans as Jack is." Mara turned to look directly at the two men. "You saw him, he thinks he brought back Jack. He has relapsed. He needs treatment."

"And exactly what do you think you can do for him that you haven't already tried?" Jens said bitterly. "Every time I look at him, I see Jack…"

"I know," the Catkin doctor said softly. "I'll ask the TARDIS to put him in somewhere away from the common area, but near me for treatment." She put her hand on the Time Lord's arm. "Jens, you know Jack would not give up on his brother, you know that. Let me try again."

Jens glared at the Catkin doctor for a time, and then dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Just keep me away from him."

The Colonel rejoined them.

"I have notification that the Conservancy has finished its final vote," said Scott. "We have authorization to pursue. A crime scene unit is coming to take charge of this site. We've been asked to return to the Conservancy Headquarters to plan a search and rescue of Captain Harkness."

Jens continued to stare at the bloody scene, then looked numbly at the Colonel. "Really? And where did they intend to look?" He gestured towards the bodies. "They're gone. The Adyans are not stupid. The boy said that they started to come after Gray in the cave. They know we are in the area. They're gone! They could be anywhere in the universe. Anywhere."

"The Captain will survive," Scott assured him. "We _will_ find him… And we will stop these raids."

Jens turned to Mara. "What did the research say about their methods? What do they do to their captives?"

The doctor hesitated. "They probe for the greatest fears of their prisoners, and then use it to destroy them."

Jens closed his eyes in despair and turned away.

"Why, what does that have to do with the Captain?" Scott asked.

Jens was quiet as he looked into the distance. Finally he spoke softly. "To be abandoned." He turned toward the Commander. "Jack's greatest fear is to be alone."


	14. Chapter 14: Night Shift

The night guard picked up the body of the captive off the floor, and placed it gently on the cot. He continued to clean the blood spatter off the tile walls, and then finished mopping the floor. After emptying and cleaning the pail, he filled it again with warm water. Taking a fresh cloth he carefully began to clean the body. The slicing cuts around the abdomen and neck had already healed and the scars were disappearing. The raw abrasions around the mouth, hips, and thighs were also slowly healing, but the bruising on the face had not faded.

He had watched Commander and her consort "instruct" their victim, ashamed of what his species had come to. The captive was brave and had resisted long, but that's what his tormentors wanted; time for the pain and fear to sweeten the blood. It was the hormones in the blood they craved, their drug of choice, a cocktail of terror that gave them their golden eye status. The longer their victim resisted, the higher the concentration peaking just before unconscious shock or death. But this one, he thought sadly, this unfortunate soul can't die.

The man began to stir just as he began to clean the shoulders and arms. Chi attempted to move back, but the man gasped for breath, grabbing his arms in confusion. As the captive's eyes began to focus, he realized where he was and then instinctively tried to escape from the guard's grasp. Chi held him still.

Jack's eyes looked up warily, attempted again to move away, but he was still too weak.

"I won't harm you," Chi said calmly. "Let me finish washing the blood away."

Jack looked at the Adyan guard with suspicion.

"Let me finish my duties, and I will leave you in peace."

Jack looked at the cloth still in the guard's hand, and the pail. He stayed still, but his body was still tense.

The guard then relaxed his grip on the Captain, and continued to wash his shoulders, hands, and then the face. Jack's eyes followed every movement, but he still was too weak to move. Finally the Adyan finished washing the clotted blood out of Jack's hair, and put the cloth into the pail.

Chi noted that the man's skin color and muscle tone were returning to normal.

"I would like to change your bedding," he said. "Can you sit on the bed?"

Jack nodded slowly as he continued to watch the guard with suspicion.

Chi helped him to the chair at the side of the bed, and stripped the blood stained linen around him, lifting. Throwing the material in a pile in the corner, he picked up a fresh set he had left on the floor, and remade the bed. After he was finished, he helped Jack lay down again on the bed, and wrapped a fresh red quilt around him for warmth.

He placed a glass of water near the bed. "You will need to drink this when your throat is healed." He pointed to another covered plate. "That one is for sustenance. When you are ready."

Jack struggled to sit up. His body ached from the abuse of his last"instruction."

"What is your name?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Chi looked up at the camera eye near the door. He said nothing. The Adyan guard gathered the soiled linen and cleaning materials, and opened the door to leave.

"Guard?" Jack said softly.

Chi looked back.

"Thank you."

The guard said nothing, left the cell, and locked the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Searching

Jens rubbed his eyes as he went over the maps, making every place the Adyans had been seen. There had been eight major raids in separate star systems. The bodies they left behind were quickly found, with no survivors. The raiders had kept ahead of the Conservancy's fighters, once skipping to a another quadrant after being detected. However there was a pattern. The attacks were always along shipping lanes. Once in awhile there were bread crumbs. Someone on the ship would leave something behind tagged with a code. Previous attempts to turn Adyan crew members might be working, but it was also possible this was a ruse. Attempts to intercept messages between the Adyan raiders and the Aurora Cartel were also fruitless.

Mara moved behind the Time Lord, rubbing his shoulders.

"The rest have all gone to bed," she said softly. "You're tired. You need to rest."

"He's still out there," Jen said, "Forty-three days…" He looked up at the doctor. "You know what they can do to him."

"You can't dwell on that and function," she said moving to his side, taking the pen from his hand. "You need to sleep for his sake. Find him."

Jens put his face in his hands for a moment, and then pushed the chair back to get up. "You're right."

"Have you heard anything from the Doctor?" Mara asked as she helped him to his feet.

"He said he'd be here in three days with Toshi," he turned to her with an anguished look. "I didn't want Toshi here, I didn't want her to know what is happening to her father."

"She's strong." Mara said as she walked with him to his sleeping quarters. "I'll watch over her, I promise."

"How's Gray doing?"

"Slow but steady progress. His blood is balanced again, and talk therapy is progressing. He understands what he's done and is remorseful."

"Really?" Jens said bitterly. "You're sure about that?"

Mara was silent and said. "He was a victim too."

"I want to believe it," Jens said as he reached his door. "for Jack's sake."

"Get some rest," the Catkin doctor reached up and kissed him on the check. She turned and padded down the darkened hallway.

Jens slowly undressed. He started to pass Jack's coat hanging on the wall as he went to dim the light. The Time Lord stopped and took it from the hook, gathering it in his arms. His eyes closed as he deeply breathed in Jack's scent. He dimmed the light and then laid the coat down on Jack's side of the bed before he lay down beside it. Resting his head on a sleeve, his mind reached out. _Tell me where you are Jack! Help me find you!_ He shivered and pulled the quilt around his body. It was hours before he fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16: Marking Time

He could tell the time by the change of guard. The harsh light of the cell was constant, and Jack had to use the quilt to block out enough light to sleep. After the shock of the first day wore off, he used his training to block the fear that pushed into his heart. Jens would find him. It was just a matter of time before the teams would close in. He just needed to endure the abuse, stay focused, learn as much as he could about his captors. He could tell by the vibrations and sounds of the ship that it was fast, but it did not travel in time.

The ship was cold, and he kept the quilt around him. Although his captors were clearly strong telepaths, they also talked with each other in a dialect similar to another he heard a long time ago. Two Adyans guarded the cell by day. At least he thought it was day because of the flurry of activity in the hall. The older guard stood at his post at night.

Each day began with an inspection. He was forced against the wall while they checked him over for scars, marveling at the speed the wounds they inflicted healed. The rest of the day depended on who had access. The Commander allowed members of the raiding teams to practice on him if they were in transit. Those days were agony. Jack figured out that their intent was to create as much terror in him as possible by physical torture or flooding his mind with horrific images. He noted that those with the brightest golden eyes were the worst. When the torment was at its peak, they tapped a vein in his neck and drank. The guards referred to it as "blood service" and laughed when they allowed access to him.

When blood service was not required, they would take him to a lab where their scientists probed the secret of his immortality. These members of the crew were not as cruel as the raiding team, but the experiments were painful, and he often died only to revive surrounded by Adyans watching and taking notes. Once a blue-eyed Adyan scientist attempted to stay the hand of another before he cut into Jack's abdomen before a vivisection, saying "This is not our way." He was rebuffed and Jack never saw him again. He closed his eyes to the memory. So many ways to die.

But the worst was the Commander and her consort. They enjoyed the blood service and sexual humiliation he endured. She alone used her telepathy to probe Jack's mind and memories. When she broke down the box Jack used to lock away memories of the Valiant, she took special delight in recreating the most severe traumas. When he recovered, he used the Time Agency techniques to rebuild them, but the recovery process took longer and longer as the days passed. It was now taking two to three days to completely heal. Using his blood to make hatch marks on the portion of the wall, hidden below the frame of the bed, he kept count. Forty-three days. He could tell the ship landed several times, but quickly moved on. But he had no idea of their location.

Jack drew the quilt around his body against the cold. He focused his mind. _If I could only get a message through. Jens, please hurry. Find me. Doctor, help him find me._

The door opened and a pair of raiders came in. Blood service. He recognized one nicknamed Sud. His eyes were bright gold and his methods were exceptionally cruel. His mate joined him in the cell as Jack pulled away to the corner. The Captain steeled himself as they moved to his side. Sud moved behind him, lifting him as his mate wrapped her arm around his neck, piercing it.

"Don't…" Jack pleaded as they began. "Please…"

Then he began to scream.


	17. Chapter 17: Doctor Visit

The Doctor met them at the Conservancy's rendezvous point at the fifth planet of the Tau Ceti star system . McGrath had received a tip from Intelligence that this quadrant was of great interest to the Aurora Cartel and could be the next target area of the Adyan raiders. It fit all the perimeters: rich in mineral wealth, lightly populated, and near an interstellar shipping lane. The planet lacked a proper name, known only as Tau Ceti E. Jens waited for his father on a rocky flat overlooking the ocean.

The Doctor's TARDIS wheezed into view and settled near Jens TARDIS, Kira. As the door burst open, Toshi ran to Jens who swooped her up in his arms. She had grown into a young woman during her time away with her grandfather. Jens kissed her and held her out at arms length. The unruly dark hair, blue eyes, and bright smile made his heart ache; she looked so much like Jack. She hugged her father again, and then walked back with him to greet the Doctor.

The Doctor was shocked at his son's appearance. Jens was haggard from the long search, and his eyes held a hardness the Doctor had not seen before. He grimly took Jens into his arms and hugged him. When he pulled back, he saw the tears Jens was fighting to hold back.

"We'll find him," he assured his son. "We'll find Jack."

Colonel McGrath saluted the Doctor. "On behalf of the Interstellar Nature Conservancy, we welcome your help in locating these marauders."

The Doctor put up his hand politely declining the salute, and walked into Jen's TARDIS joining the team at the conference table for the briefing. Two maps were spread out on the table. One was marked with previous sightings and raids. The other was marked with potential targets. McGrath reviewed the search to date. There had been one recent possible sighting in the Tau Ceti system, but no raids yet.

"Doctor, can you tell us anything about the Adyan civilization?" asked the Colonel. "There are rumors that…"

"I know the rumors," the Doctor interrupted. "It's true, Many centuries ago Adya was involved in scientific experiment by a renegade Time Lady. The Rani experimented on merging telepathic humanoids with shape shifters. Many lives were lost and the resulting civilization had such powers that they chose to isolate themselves and closed the planet for both their protection and the protection of others.

"Can they offer us any help in catching these rebels?" asked McGrath.

"Perhaps," said the Doctor. "It's been a long time since I visited there."

Jens frowned. "Why hesitate? Just ask them."

"It's more complicated than that, Jens, timeline issues are implicated. I must tread lightly." He noticed his son's anger mounting. "May I talk with you in private?"

The briefing continued as the Doctor and Jens walked over to his sleeping quarters for privacy. Jens gestured towards two chairs and a small table. As the Doctor sat down, he noticed Jack's coat hanging on a hook near the door.

"Where have you been?" Jens asked coolly. "It's been over a month since Jack was abducted."

The Doctor was silent. "The education of a Gallifreyan is complex, even delicate. I was in the middle of teaching your daughter some of the basics required of a Time Lady, and I couldn't interrupt…"

"Jack is her father," Jens glowered.

"She knew what was happening." The Doctor shifted uneasily.

"She knew and did not come?" Jens was incredoulous.

"Jens, you have never had formal Gallifreyan training," the Doctor began. "There are things we know about timelines and the vortex that…"

"I do know this," Jens interrupted. "You don't abandon the ones you love." He stood up and turn his back towards his father fighting to stay calm. "But this is Jack. You've always had a different standard for Jack."

He turned to face the Doctor. "You left him on the Game Station after he gave his life for you, and then you let him rot one hundred and fifty years on Cardiff without knowing what was happening to him." Jen fumed. "When you did see him, you ran! Next you set him up for a year of torture on the Valiant, then you dropped him off again in Cardiff to pick up the pieces. He needed you during the 4-5-6 when he lost his grandson and Ianto. The Miracle damaged the planet, made him mortal, a target for the families, and yet again you were not there.

The Doctor looked away.

Jens was shaking with anger. "But this is Jack," he said sarcastically. "This is the man who waited for you, the man who trusted you, the man who always tries to do the right thing no matter what the personal cost . And now you are telling me you are training our daughter to treat him the same way you do? How dare you!"

"Jens, please…" The Doctor stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Jens shook it off.

He moved closer to the door, lightly fingering the coat, and then turned to his father. "If this is what being a Gallifreyan means, I want none of it!"

The Doctor put his head down. "I'm sorry, I can't explain now…"

"Can you at least go to Adya and talk with their leaders." Jens eyes held back his tears. "Can you at least help us find him while you are here."

The Doctor took a deep breath, paused, and then nodded.

"Good, I'll tell the team," said Jens in curt reply. He started to move towards the door.

"Are we good?" The Doctor asked. "Me and you?"

"No." Jens turned and looked at his father. "We're not."


	18. Chapter 18: Acts of Kindness

The night guard came into the cell, and looked around. The blood and fluid spatter was minimal, but the marks on the man's body showed severe trauma including bruises and burns to the face, torso, and legs. The right arm was broken. He carefully picked up the body, and placed it gently on the bed, setting the arm so it could heal straight. He sat next to the captive, and then rubbed his eyes in fatigue_. We used to be a nation of healers,_ he thought, _and look what we became?_ He noted the red light of the camera, and turned to continue his work.

He filled up the bucket with warm water, found a soft cloth, and began to wash the blood off the captive. When he reached the face, so much like his son, except for the eyes. His Laal was brave too, even to the end when he faced execution for opposing the mutiny. _The son had more courage than the father,_ he thought bitterly. _I hid and let them take the ship._

After he finished washing the body, he changed the sheets, positioned a pillow, and wrapped the man in a fresh red quilt. After he finished cleaning off the tile, he took a chair and sat beside the bed, watching him. He noticed each day it was taking the prisoner longer to recover. Six hours later, he noted the small stirrings that preceded the captive's surge to life. He triggered a film loop so the camera would stop recording in the cell. Chi moved to the head of the bed, and sat so that he could hold the arms when the captive awoke.

Jack gasped as his body surged back to life. The Adyan held the Captain steady as he flailed so he couldn't hurt himself as he revived. When Jack relaxed, Chi moved to the chair next to the bed. As Jack refocused, he looked up with tentative smile at the old man, the only Adyan who had shown him kindness. He held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

The old man took it and squeezed lightly. "Chikitsa. I am called Chi." He looked at the healing injuries. "Can you sit up?"

Jack nodded, then winced as he attempted to rise. Chi helped him move to the edge of the bed. He then handed Jack a soft white tunic, and helped him slip it over his head and body. It was the first clothing allowed since he was captured. The cloth was thick and warm.

"What's the occasion?" Jack joked.

"Your strength is declining," Chi said as he handed the Captain the bowl of cold mash. "You must eat."

"This isn't exactly four star," the Captain grimaced and attempted to force down the tasteless gruel.

"This may help." Chi reached into his pocket and pulled two objects wrapped in a napkin. One was a soft roll topped with a sweet cinnamon like spice, and the other was an Arcadian banana.

Jack's face shown with delight as he devoured them.

He noticed the red light was not on in his cell, and looked quizzically at Chi.

"You must not fight them," Chi said softly. "It will only end badly if you fight them."

Approaching footsteps were heard down the hall. Chi quickly folded the napkins and hid them in his pocket. He helped Jack back down on the bed and added an extra quilt.

Chi whispered, "Stay strong," as he pressed a finger to his lips for silence. He stepped back to the door, pressed a button on a small remote, and the red light came back on.

There was a knock on the door as the observation panel was opened. Chi straightened his uniform, and opened the door. He bowed to the two guards that entered for the shift change, and left. Three Adyan scientists stepped into the room pulling in a gurney with straps. Jack shuddered at the prospects, then steeled his will. _Stay strong,_ he thought to himself. _They will find me._


	19. Chapter 19: A Clue

"I'd like to see Gray," Toshi asked Mara as they walked away from the briefing.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the Catkin doctor said as glanced at Jens who was still at the table pouring over maps with McGrath and the Doctor. "Your father does not trust him."

Toshi turned and looked at her father. "He hurt Dad. I understand my father's grief. But Gray is still my uncle, my dad's brother." She studied Mara's face. "Are you making progress, can you cure him?"

"Gray is a damaged human being, Toshi," Mara said quietly. "People can't be 'fixed' like a clock. I do know this. Seeing Jack and the boy with the Adyan raiders made him realize that his abduction long ago was not his brother's fault. Jack was only twelve. It broke the resentment. Then watching Jack…hurt by the raiders has filled him with guilt and remorse. Your father's captivity is his fault." Mara stopped and looked at Toshi. "I had him on suicide watch for the first three weeks. I think he is past that now, but we must find Jack."

They turned the corner and entered the infirmary. Adjit turned from his task of stocking medical supplies.

"Adjit, I want you to meet Toshi," said the doctor. "Toshi, this is my son and my assistant, Adjit."

Toshi smiled and put out her hand. Adjit flushed a small smile, and shyly shook her hand and gave her a slight bow.

"Toshi, would you help Adjit stock the medical supplies? I'll talk with Jens about letting you see Gray." Mara then excused herself and left the two teenagers alone.

Ajit pointed to the boxes of bandages, then pointed to the storage shelf.

Toshi gave him a wry smile as she picked up the box, sorted out the different sizes of bandages, and handed them to him to shelve.

He then pointed to a large box of medications.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she laughed.

He blushed. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Let's start again," Toshi said cheerily. "My name is Toshi…and I don't bite."

"Ajit, my name is Ajit," he said softly finally raising his eyes to look at her face. "We will need to put the antibiotics on the third shelf on the right."

As they worked together, Ajit could see Toshi had all the easy charm of Jack, as well as his good looks. He began relax, pointing out the other areas of the infirmary.

Mara soon appeared at the door of the infirmary with Jens. The Time Lord's body was tense and he had a worried look on his face. Toshi and Ajit stopped working and met them.

"The doctor told me that you want to see Gray," he said grimly. "You know what he did."

Toshi nodded. "But I know that Dad loved his brother and wouldn't give up on him." She glanced at the doctor. "Mara told me that he realizes what he has done, and that he has changed. Maybe he is recovering."

Jen's eyes narrowed. "And maybe it's a ruse."

"Please let me see him."

Jens shut his eyes in exasperation. "Fine. But I want Mara, Ajit, and me with you. No one is to be alone with that man."

Mara pointed to a door down the hall from the infirmary. "This way."

They opened the door to find Gray sitting at a writing desk, making an entry in a journal. He closed the book, and stared at Toshi. He stood up as the group filed into his room. When he saw Jens, he looked away. The Doctor and McGrath silently joined them in the back of the room.

Mara stepped forward. "Gray, this is your niece, Toshi, Jack's daughter."

Toshi held out her hand in greeting. Gray slowly moved forward, shook it, and stepped back. He stared at her.

"You look a lot like him, …when he was a boy," Gray said softly.

"That's what he tells me," Toshi grinned. Then her smile faded. "So what do I call you? Gray? Uncle?"

"Gray's fine." He paused and looked down, "Toshi, I'm sorry about what I did to…"

"Mara said you weren't yourself," Toshi interrupted. "And that you are better now."

Jens shot an angry glance at the doctor, and opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it.

"I think so," Gray said softly watching Jens. "I want to help, if they let me."

Toshi turned to her father. "He can help us find Dad." She ignored the stony look on his face and continued. "I know he is like Dad, from the future, but he's lived with them, knows the pattern of the species. It is the same one, right?"

Jens looked at his daughter: Jack's blue eyes, Jack's cheeky smile, Jack's stubbornness.

"He can work under my supervision," offered Mara. "It would be good for him too."

"I don't give a damn what's good for him," Jens blurted. "I don't trust him!"

"Toshi's right," the Doctor said somberly. "He could be of some help."

McGrath nodded. "Anything would help. I'd certainly like to brief him."

Jens turned and looked at the faces of his team, then back at his daughter. "I guess I am out voted." He turned back to Mara. "You vouch for him, and the same conditions as before, no weapons."

Toshi went up to Gray and pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to have more family", and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. He tensed, taken aback by her warm greeting.

"Well then," the Doctor said. "It's time we get going." He led the group back to the table. Mara made room for Gray at her side with Jens. The maps were still spread on the table. Evidence of the Adyans was marked in green at three ports.

McGrath said, "From the evidence and from what the Doctor tells me, we may be dealing with a divided crew." He looked at the Doctor and continued. "From what you tell me, the Adyans are a powerful yet peaceful race. They chose to close their planet to outsiders centuries ago. However, there are always those who rebel in any society. This group started out wanting to explore, but at some point a mutiny occurred. The current leadership struck a deal with the Aurora Cartel, and you know how the rest played out. We are thinking that there are Adyans on board who don't want to be part of this, yet don't know how to get back home.

"How do you know that?" asked Jens.

"Three years ago in another star system, undercover operatives noted several Adyans were in town gathering supplies. They were contacted and offered amnesty if they would give us information. They were told how to contact the Conservancy and given a code sequence and password." McGuire pointed at the green symbols on the map, each on a different planet. "We think that the next strike is on Tau Ceti 4. It fits the pattern: lightly populated, rich in mineral crystals, and close to a major trade route. And there is one more thing."

Jens and Mara looked up from the map.

"We have evidence that Jack is in the area."

"How can you be sure?" Jens said cautiously.

Colonel McGuire paused then continued. "Because it is DNA evidence."

"What did you find?" asked Jens slowly.

"A towel with his blood on it was wrapped and left with the code sequence and password at a drop," McGuire said grimly. "It's him."

Jens drew Toshi closer to him.

McGuire continued, "I've asked the Doctor to go to the Adyan planet to get more intel on the raiders. I think we have a chance of catching them if we move quickly."

"I've received permission from the Adyan diplomat, and they are expecting us," said the Doctor.

"Us?" asked Jens.

"Toshi and I will meet with them," said the Doctor. "And Ajit."

They turned and looked at him with surprise.

Jens asked, "Why Ajit?"

The Doctor stared at Mara. "You know why."

The team's eyes turned toward the Catkin doctor.

The Mara stood uncomfortably in the Time Lord's gaze, and bit her lip. "He was too young to remember anything."

"What is she talking about?" Jens asked the Doctor.

"Ajit was not found after a battle killed his parents," said Mara. "He was found in a cave just like the one Gray was found in, just like the one Jack was left in."

Ajit put his hand against his neck and pulled down the turtleneck collar of his sweater. The scars on his neck were identical to Gray's.


	20. Chapter 20: Trust

Chi finished his meal. Quietly he wrapped the remaining roll and one piece of Marian pineapple, looked around, and slipped it in his pocket. The old Adyan usually sat alone, but could hear the chatter from nearby tables. Gossip in the mess revolved around rumors of another raid. The Commander had taken a shuttle to the surface of Tau Ceti 4 and was thought to have met up with their contact from the Aurora Cartel. The crew noted that the members of the elite raiders were training again which usually indicated a raid within two weeks. At least that would mean the captive would be left alone for a time, he thought. It was their practice to do a blood fast to sharpen their wits before a raid.

When he arrived to take his shift, he waited for the two guards to disappear down the hallway before he checked the tapes. It had been two hours since the scientists returned the prisoner to his cell, neither the guards had not entered nor had the man moved. He could loop this time. He shut off the camera, and triggered the loop.

As Chi entered the small cell, he could see that something was not right. The man was still alive, but semi-conscious, his wounds healing more slowly. He noted that someone else had washed and dressed the wounds, probably one of the scientists. The tunic was neatly folded on the chair. The Captain's breathing was shuddered and fast, his eyes half opened and glazed with pain. He sat down next to the bed and put his hand on Jack's forehead. It was hot. Quickly he checked Jack's arm finding three injection sites that were slowly healing.

He cursed and started to turn the prisoner on his side to check his back for other puncture wounds to determine the pattern, but stopped when the prisoner trembled at his touch.

"Pleas…" the Jack moaned softly, "Just let me die."

Chi looked at him sadly knowing he could make the drug for the pain within his own body, a "benefit" of genetic engineering. However the scientists would discover traces when they checked his blood in the morning. It would make things be worse for the prisoner and could be traced back to him. Chi had been forbidden to practice medicine as part of his punishment after the mutiny, but there were more than one way to relieve suffering.

"Do you trust me, Jack?" the Adyan whispered.

Jack's eyes were feverish and wary.

"You have to let me into your mind."

The Captain's stared at the guard then grimaced as another wave of pain arced through his body. He refocused looking up at Chi, and nodded.

The Adyan carefully moved closer, placing his hands on both sides of Jack's face, gently closing the Captain's feverish eyes with his thumbs. Chi placed his forehead on Jack's, quietly counting until their breaths were in sync.

Chi could see into the landscape Jack's mind, and watched as the Time Agent barriers slowly dropped down allowing access. The landscape was dry and ravaged but still functional. He had heard about the boxes these agents created for protection, but had never seen one. The woman time agent they captured long ago, died before he could help her. Although the rest of the raiders did not have permission to breach the barriers, he could see the damage the Commander had done in her "training" sessions. Several boxes lay shattered like shards of glass, slicing into the land. Shadows from the boxes floated menacing the man lying on the ground The air was foul and chilled.

The Adyan could see Jack's still form, lying in the center, twisted with pain, burning with fever. As he walked towards him, a shadow near the Captain moved and disappeared among the trees as he drew closer. Strange. He looked again, but it was gone. He knelt down, placing his hands in the same position as before, synchronizing the breathing. Using his life force, he breathed into Jack's mouth disconnecting him from the pain, and letting him rest so his body could finish its natural healing. Jack's body slowly stopped trembling, and his breathing became slow and regular as he slept. Chi carefully stood up without disturbing the sleeping man. He turned to leave, but caught sight of a shadowy figure hidden in the trees watching. He squinted for a clear view, but it disappeared again. He had not seen anything like this during previous mind-melds. One thing he did know, it was not Adyan.

Chi's consciousness returned to his body as he sat next to the cot. He was pleased to see that the immortal slept peacefully and his body continued the healing process. He carefully turned Jack so he could examine his back without causing pain. The Adyan blanched when he saw the pattern of punctures. He had seen it before a long time ago in a medical book, a shape shifter practice that his people had long abandoned.

He looked at the time, realizing the loop was ending in minutes and the camera would soon reactivate. The guard gently eased the Captain on his back, and touched the Captain's forehead. The fever was diminishing. As he carefully brushed the hair away from the Captain's face, and Jack responded with a slight smile while he slept. So much like his son. He quickly tucked the quilts around the sleeping man, moved the chair back, dimmed the lights, and returned to his station. Inside the cell, the loop ran out, and the red light of the camera eyed the still form on the cot.


	21. Chapter 21: Sins of the Past

The blue police box materialized on a frozen waste of rock and ice. A polar wind shook the TARDIS as it whipped around its corners and speeded on its way across the barren land. The binary star hovered just over the horizon. The primary star Surya and orbiting companion Sakhi did not climb the sky, but briefly peeked over the icy landscape, then disappeared again for another forty-eight hours.

The Doctor, Toshi, and Ajit stood at the door wrapped in thick, white long winter jackets with ruffs on the hoods, and slitted black googles. The Doctor insisted on the googles.

"The Inuits in North America came up with these, used to make them out of baleen." the Doctor laughed. "Brillant invention."

"Kind of hard to see," complained Toshi as she pulled the hood up.

"You only need them until the wind dies down," the Doctor cautioned. "But keep them on, this is more than frozen water. There's a bit of acid in this. Don't want that melting in your eye."

"Who would want to come here to live?" Toshi asked as she surveyed the landscape.

"I think that was the point of the settlement," the Doctor said. "No visitors. Brilliant! The Adyans want a closed planet." He looked at Toshi and Ajit. "Up for a bit of adventure?"

Toshi beamed, but Ajit looked nervous.

"Good, because that's the Adyans coming over the rise in the south."

The welcoming party was composed of five tall hooded figures dressed in white robes made of heavy blue quilt and silver thread forming spiral designs, sparkling in the light as they moved. Silver masks of fine mesh covered their faces, reminding Ajit of the sport of fencing. They appeared to be unarmed. The leader silently gestured to the travelers to join them, placing the three in the middle of their small caravan.

After hiking into the entrance of a large cave, they soon found themselves descending into a limestone cavern with a winding stairs carved into the rock. The fire of the torches notched into the walls cast a flicking light that sparkled the stalactite formations on the ceilings like a thousand candles. The stalagmites piercing the space from the floor seemed to be reach for their shimmering sisters on the ceiling.

"This is beautiful!" Toshi stopped to admire the scene. The leader turned and pointed to the path that lay ahead, and she reluctantly followed. As they descended, she noticed that the character of the stone had changed from the light colored limestone to a darker igneous rock lining smoother lava tubes.

"How far down do you think we are?" whispered Toshi to her grandfather. "The air is still fresh, but a bit brisk."

"About 3,000 feet," answered the Doctor. The deepest natural caves are over 7,000 feet so we may have more to go."

As they continued to descend, the air grew warmer. Finally they came to a large cavern carved out of black igneous rock. It housed a small hive of a city with dwellings carved into the surrounded cliffs. Narrow paths spiraled down from the homes chiseled into the walls. On the floor of the cavern were more official looking public buildings stood with stately pillars and a strange flowing script carved into the rock. Ajit looked up at the light fixtures in the ceiling, trying to determine their origin.

His Adyan companion noticed his questioning look, pointed to the ceiling and said, "We collect the light outside during the summer season and store it for winter use." He pointed to a series of domed sections on the wall of the cave where Ajit could see vegetables and fruits being grown. "This is also how we feed our people."

Ajit was startled at his response, and whispered to Toshi. "I didn't ask him anything!"

Toshi nudged him, "They are telepathic, remember?"

The Adyans along their path stopped what they were doing and watched the visitors pass. They were a tall race, pale skinned with large almond eyes of various shades of blue and green. Their children hid behind the robes of the adults, watching the strangers with curiosity. They were polite, but silent as they passed, and then quickly returning to the task at hand.

As they came to a market place, Toshi marveled at the variety of colors of cloth sold in the stalls and asked questions as they passed through. She discovered men were dressed in a long knee length jacket called a sherwani, and pants, both made out of quilted material. Several barber stalls were busy so she assumed the custom was for men to be clean shaven with short hair. The women wore a gracefully draped long length of cloth called a sari. Their long dark hair was braided in various styles. She wanted to talk to a dressmaker as the old woman embroidered the border of a sari with a floral pattern, but then thought better of it. They were not here as tourists.

Finally they arrived at a formal meeting area, led to a seating area, and were asked to wait. A tall gray haired man entered and set a silver tray before them. It held three crystal glasses of a honeyed liquid for refreshment and a small basket of native fruits.

"The Doyenne will be with you shortly." He bowed slightly and joined the escorts.

The Doctor thanked their escorts for their hospitality and settled in to wait.

The Doctor turned to Ajit and asked gently, "Are you nervous, son?"

Ajit looked away.

"These are not the same ones who harmed your parents."

He nodded again, but did not look convinced that this was true.

The Doctor sat across from the teenagers and looking directly at Toshi. "There is something I need to tell you. Our people have some responsibility for this mess. When I was young, like you, I knew a Gallifreyan girl by the name of Rani. She was a good scientist, but as she took a wrong turn, became ruthless in her experiments."

"What did she do?"

"She violated a Time Lord mandate. She interfered. The Adyans were a peaceful race, a matriarch society with strong telepathic and empathic powers. At that time they were known across their star system as healers."

He stopped for a moment, looking off into the distance. "She used her power to conduct a genetic experiment blending shape shifter with Adyan genetic material, then injected into developing fetuses. It seemed successful at first. The ability to change their limbs into surgical instruments or manufacture medicinal compounds in their body was helpful in emergency situations."

He stood up and went to a window overlooking the plaza. "However, when they began to serve as medics on the battlefield, the more violent tendencies of shape shifters emerged in some them. The Adyans voluntarily withdrew to this planet to protect themselves and others."

Toshi was silent. She finally said, "Gray…Dad…all the others? Because of us?"

There was a stirring at the end of the building. A stately older woman dressed in a midnight blue sari embroidered with stars entered accompanied by two other women. Her long gray hair was braided into a coil punctuated by small pins topped with diamonds, accentuating her dark blue eyes. She approached the Doctor with open arms. Toshi and Agit rose with the Doctor, standing in respect.

"Doctor, how good to see you again."

He received her embrace and kissed her lightly, once on one cheek and then the other.

"Doyenne Agrata, I want to introduce my granddaughter Toshi and her friend Ajit."

Agrata took Toshi and Ajit by the hand. "The Doctor has informed me of the situation before your visit. My sincere apology for what my people have done to your families. There is little I can do to bring the dead back, but we hope we can make amends. But first, I have something to show you. " She turned and began her way to a side door leading into the central plaza. "Please follow me."

Toshi looked quizzically at her grandfather. The Doctor shrugged slightly, and followed her with Ajit and Toshi trailing behind.

The Doyenne glanced back at the two teenagers. "I assume the Doctor has told you about my people's history with Time Lords."

"A bit," said Toshi glancing at her grandfather.

They turned a corner in the plaza and enter the steps of what looked like a hospital. It was a light and pleasant building with flower boxes and plants decorating the halls and desks. Adyan physicians and nurses attended to their patients, while family members gathered in their rooms.

"What is happening over there?" Toshi pointed two physicians and a small family of Silurians were talking. "They don't look Adyan."

"We do work with some off-worlders," she said. "Mostly treatment of blood chemistry imbalances, and trauma." The Doyenne continued to lead the visitors to the back hospital. Finally she stopped at the door of a locked ward.

Agit looked at the door with alarm, stepping back.

Toshi looked at her companion with annoyance, then remembered. Mara had told them when Ajit was found as an orphan, he was placed in a locked ward.

The Doyenne glanced at Toshi and turned to Ajit.

"Do not be afraid, the doors are locked for their protection, so that the therapy can continue uninterrupted," she said to the young man. "However, if you are uncomfortable, you may stay here with my attendant until we return."

Ajit paused, and then shook his head. "I will come."

The Doyenne nodded, and then opened the door inviting them to enter.

They began to walk down a large corridor lined by closed doors. As they passed the viewing windows, they could see small groups of three to eight Ayans in each room in a circle. Some looked like a classrooms with an older teacher instructing several children. Others were groups of adults in conversation. Still more were engaged in artistic pursuits: painting, sculpting and dance.

"What is this place?" asked the Doctor as he craned his head to get a better look at a group of children tossing a ball around a circle.

"When the Gallifreyan you call the Rani did genetic experiments on my people, blending our genetic material with shape shifters," she said gravely, "the expectation was that the good traits would dominate for a stronger Adyan." She turned towards Toshi and Ajit. "My people come from ancient lines of physical and psychological healers. We normally use a variety of instruments and potions to do our work. She thought if we could create the chemicals within our own bodies, and transform our limbs into surgical instruments, we would be more effective."

She paused and looked solemnly at the Doctor. "Unfortunately, the genetic material from the shapeshifters was unstable. Most Adyans can control this instability, but not all. Those who were born emotionally prone to aggression and violence are given the therapy you have seen in these rooms. When the doctors deem them stable, they are allowed to live among our people, but are always monitored for relapse."

They had reached the last door at the end of the hall. The door was solid without a viewing panel. She pointed to a small empty waiting room on the right. Chairs lined up in front of a large window. They sat down as she triggered a sliding panel. Inside the room were a young woman and an elder therapist. Two other assistants waited near the corners of the room.

"Don't worry, we aren't disturbing them," She said quietly. "They can't see us."

There was no sound, but the girl looked angry. She seemed to be arguing with the elder, flinging her hands in sharp, agitated motions. Suddenly she picked up a book from a table and hurled it at the older woman. The therapist ducked, but the girl advanced morphing her hand into a knife. The two attendants quickly subdued her while the older woman placed her hands on the temples of the girl. This seemed to have a calming effect, and the girl quieted down.

The Doyenne triggered the panel to close, then shook her head sadly. "For some, there is no cure." She stood in front of the Doctor. "There is another ward…"

"They don't need to see that," the Doctor said grimly.

"No," the Doyenne said, "but the truth of it exists. You educate your granddaughter, yes?" She turned to Toshi. "A few infants are born with no control over the morphing of their limbs. These innocents are cared for as best we can, but most die within a few months." The old women looked solemnly at the Doctor and his granddaughter. "The interference of a Gallifreyan had unforeseen and terrible consequences on our people. It is a cautionary tale."

The Doyenne stood quietly for a time, and then spoke. "The Council has agreed to help the Conservancy, but we have conditions."

"What are the conditions?" asked the Doctor.

"We want the rebels back. Most of the clans on Adya have family on that ship. This group broke away twelve years ago with the desire to explore not pillage, but this sickness that is within us turned some of them to mutiny." She drew closer to the Doctor peering deeply into his eyes.. "Some are as captive as the Captain. We wish to heal them of this sickness here, on Adya."

The Doctor frowned, "I'm not sure the Conservancy will agree to this. The rebels have committed heinous crimes. They will expect to try them in the Interstellar Court and punish them."

The Doyenne stood patiently. "I understand. However, these are our terms."


	22. Chapter 22: Defiance

Jack looked on in annoyance as the Adyan guards tossed his cell, erasing the bloodied hatches that marked his days. His guard bound his arms behind him to force compliance. Everything was stripped from the cell. He was hosed off like an animal as they cleaned the walls. One guard toweled him off and roughly pulled a thin tunic over his head. The bedding was replaced and a new red quilt sat folded at the foot of the bed. The second guard cut the ties while holding him steady. Why the change? Given their methods, he thought it odd that day guards would allow him the dignity of clothing now. A kindness? Another trap?

Over the last months he could tell when the ship had landed for another raid. The vibrations from the engine would stop for a while, steps in the corridor, voices rising and fading away. It seemed like there were two factions: the landing party and ship support staff who stayed on board The forced solitude and constant assaults had taken their toll. After the scientists had started their injections, the Commander had issued two orders. The raiding team no longer had access, and the scientists could not let him die and reset. The series of injections followed by blood tests sickened him with fever and nausea for days. His muscles were less toned, his eyes lacked their spark, and the smile that teased and tantalized so many, disappeared.

The guard came back into the cell and pulled Jack to his feet, shackling his hands in front of him. Another one came inside and stood by his side. Jack looked questioningly from one to the other as they led him out of his cell, and down a long corridor to a lift.

The door to the lift opened to reveal Chi on his way to work.

"What is this?" he asked the guards, careful not to look at Jack.

"Orders to take the prisoner to the bridge."

"Why?" Chi asked.

"You know better to ask!" snorted the first guard. "Don't worry old man, you'll have him back. Just take a nap until we return." They laughed as they roughly pulled Jack into the elevator and closed the doors.

When the doors opened again, Jack found himself on the bridge of the ship.

The guards stood at attention on either side as they waited. Finally Commander turned to acknowledge them, and pointed towards the navigation panel on the left side of the bridge. They pushed the Captain in that direction. As they passed, some of the Adyans stared at Jack knowingly and smirked. He kept his eyes down. He stumbled as one soldier tripped him, leering as Jack fell to his knees. His guards roughly pulled him to his feet again, and placed him in the chair. He looked around the bridge as the Adyans tended to their tasks. He recognized some of them. Some had visited his cell during his captivity. He felt vulnerable sitting barefoot in the thin tunic.

The Commander continued directing her crew while he waited. A soldier sitting near him finished his task, then got up and walked over to the Captain. He crouched down in front of him. Jack recognized him as one of the more vicious of the lot, and turned his head away. The Adyan grabbed Jack by the hair and forced him to look back, and then with the other hand ran his hand lightly down Jack's cheek and across his lips. He leered as Jack tried to turn away. The Commander noting the movement, strode to the navigation panel, as the soldier quickly stood at attention. With a glare she slapped him across his face, then motioned to one of Jack's guards to escort the offender off the bridge.

She then turned to Jack as she triggered several star charts on the screen in front of him. Jack was startled as he recognized some of them, one included his home world in the Boeshane Pennisula, and another near Earth. He instantly knew what she wanted from him. _No._ She grew angry as she realized his refusal. She moved behind him and placed her hands on his temples invading his mind. He shut his eyes to block any transfer to her of his recognition of the star charts.

_Show me!_ Her nails began to draw blood as the searing heat of her telepathic mind filled him.

_No, _He tried to shake her off_. Open your eyes!_ He kept his eyes tightly shut. _No!_ His muscles tensed as pain coursed down his body.

_Show me!_ The intensity of pain began to increase as her fury mounted. _Dare you defy me! _She began to squeeze harder.

Jack gasped as the pain increased, but kept his eyes shut. "No," he whispered. " I will never betray my people!" He moaned as the crushing pain increased. "No!" His defiant shout echoed in the silence of the bridge. "No!"

The rest of the crew turned uncomfortably to watch their commander as her rage mounted. They watched her continue until her captive began to scream, his body convulsing from the pain.

"Commander," her attendance said quietly. "You ordered that he not be killed."

Still consumed with rage, she stopped herself, and withdrew her hands. The Captain slumped to the floor semi-conscious, while the Adyans around him looked away. With a curt nod from the Commander, the man was picked up by his remaining guard and dragged out.

Afraid to meet her eyes, the crew continued with their jobs as she strode back to the center chair, and sat down fuming. She slowly gathered back her composure, then stood and turned to face them.

"From now on no one is to visit the captive. NO ONE!" she shouted. "He is mine." She then turned to her lieutenant and ordered the execution of the soldier who interfered with the captive on the bridge. The Adyans looked at each other in shock, then turned back to their positions, eyes down, and continued to work silence.

The guards carried Jack's body back to the cell, and lowered it to the bed, covering him with the red quilt. They quickly told Chi what happened on the bridge. He knew the immortal would heal, but he was shocked at the fury of his commander. Never had she lost control. For an Adyan, this was a dangerous thing. The execution of the soldier at her whim was unheard of.

Jack began to stir. His eyes opened and he tried to focus. Chi moved his side, aware that the camera was still recording. He pretended to adjust the quilt and positioned his body to block the camera as he quickly touched Jack's forehead. He was still feverish. As he entered the landscape of Jack's mind, his heart dropped at the sight of scorched earth. A sharp sound of footsteps in the corridor brought him to his feet. After quickly adjusting the quilt around the captive, he resumed his post at the door.

The Commander and her consort turned the corner into the cellblock. Chi saluted her. She glared at him and ordered the door opened.

"He is not yet recovered…"

"Stand aside, old man."

Chi dutifully stepped aside, staying by the door.

The consort roughly pulled Jack off the bed, and pushed him onto the chair, binding his hands behind him. Adhari pulled up a chair next to the immortal leaning close to him. Jack barely held up his head and tried to focus on their faces. The Commander raised her hand as if to strike him, but refrained. Instead she stoked his cheek and followed the line of his chin. Jack pressed his eyes closed drawing a shuddering breath. She could see the dread in his eyes as much as he could see the menace in hers.

Suddenly he felt the stinging in his neck as the consort pierced an artery to monitor his blood. Adhari smiled as the pain registered in his eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face. He shuddered as she stepped into his mind and began to explore. She had destroyed so many boxes that it took time before she found the memory she wanted_. Freak?_ She could feel the fear mount quickly as he tensed. A good choice. She fondled the memories of the Master's laugher as he toyed with the immortal. She forced him to relive one death after another and then the slaughter of millions. As he weakened, she mixed in the deaths of friends, ignoring his cries for mercy, enjoying his anguish. Then she moved to the 4-5-6.

Her eyes locked with her consort who nodded as the captive's blood level spiked higher, and pushed him further into despair. She stood within the landscape of his mind, a desolate field of shattered memory, admiring the scar left by the Time Agency, so elegant in its completion. After she finished shattering the last of his boxes and reversing retcon, she used her empathic abilities to stir a whirlwind of loss, despair, and aching loneliness. Voices from the past punctuated the air.

_Can't stand looking at you! You're just wrong._

_ Where's Gray? Where's your brother?_

_You remember what you kill, don't you Jack!_

_Stephen!_

His mind was a whirlwind of shards cutting into him. Stephen, Tosh, Ianto, Alice, Owen, Alex… _You're just wrong, Jack… Freak!... Even the TARDIS ran away..._The weeks of deprivation and abuse began to fracture his mind, a whirlwind of pain and regret tearing him apart. _I get to kill him again! Monster..Freak…Wrong._ The Commander watched him as he began to curl up in a vain attempt to protect himself as the nightmare flooded in. _No, Dad, no!...Always alone…because of him…Monster… Freak._

"Stop it!" He pleaded as she continued and the fear mounted. "Please!" She ignored him and continued as Jack's body convulsed and his mind collapsed into the dark void of despair. Adhari had observed him long enough to know that his body may be immortal, but the mind…his mind was so human, so vulnerable. She would take him down. The crew would learn from this, no one defies her, no one.

In the landscape of his mind she could see him, struggling to stay sane in a firestorm of memory. Agony. A shadow of another figure appeared. She looked hard, but it disappeared. Nothing. Turning back to Jack she continued to send the worst shards slamming into him, cutting into him over and over again. Then she bit him hard on the shoulder as his body arched back with pain. They continued for hours until Jack's eyes began to dull and his body slumped from the chair to the floor pulled into a fetal position. Jack yearned for death, he willed it.


	23. Chapter 23 The Fylgia

Chi waited in the hallway for hours, not daring to open the panel. He knew what was happening, he could feel the despair flooding the room. Finally the Commander flung the cell door open. The guard snapped to a salute.

"Prepare him for the _sutu._"

"But that is not our way!" protested Chi.

She morphed her hand into a blade, her golden eyes wide with rage, and lightly cut his neck as he pressed back against the wall.

"Do you think I'd didn't know what you were doing, old man?" the Commander snarled. "He is livestock! Your pet is mine to do with as I wish!"

She pressed the blade against his throat. "You should have been executed with your son!" Her consort moved closer to her, lightly touching her shoulder. Her control returned. "Being my father's brother will not always save you," she warned. "Now tend to your pet and prepare him!" She turned and left.

His hands were shaking as Chi opened the door to the cell. Jack was on the floor, his eyes vacant and his body trembling. There was not much blood this time, but the Adyan guard immediately saw the damage was much worse. He gently gathered the Captain's body in his arms and placed it on the cot.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Chi whispered as he chained the prisoner's arms above his head so the body was forced into a sitting position on the bed, the traditional posture for the _sutu._ After arranging the pillows to make the Captain as comfortable as possible, he gathered two quilts and wrapped them around the quivering body.

Ignoring the red eye of the camera, Chi placed his hands on Jack's temples and entered his mind. He tried to see Jack's form, but the firestorm of nightmare memory still raged. He withdrew his hands in defeat. He had to wait. Moving to the chair next to the bed, he sat heavily, holding his head in his hands murmuring, "Beasts. We have become worse than beasts."

Jack lay curled at the center of the whirlwind in his mind. Memories tossed by the wind cut into him like blades twisting… shredding. _Let me die!_ But the Commander did not even leave him that mercy. The voices continued. _Just looking at you, Jack…Wrong. _ So alone. _Freak! _He could not bring his arms down to protect his face so turned and pressed it against the ground.

He flinched as he felt something moving at his back, curling around him, wrapping around him. A hand moved behind his head and wrapping its fingers around his eyes.

_Jack!_

He struggled against the grasp. _A trick! Another torment!_

_Jack, stay with me. Let me hold you, protect you._

The voice played at the edges of his mind.

_Cariad_.

He felt a soft kiss against his neck and then another. One hand stayed to protect his eyes while the other stroked his shoulder as the wind began to ease.

_You are not alone._

_This can't be real. A trick! _

_Jack!_ A whisper at his ear._ Turn and look at me._

Jack hesitated, then slowly, painfully turned on his back.

The blue eyes, the clear and penetrating gaze, the soft lips.

_Ianto?_

The man brushed his fingers through Jack's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

_Ianto, are you real?_

_Yes._ He kissed the Captain on his ear.

_I want you to be real._

_I know._ He kissed Jack gently on the mouth.

_Don't leave me. Please._

_I'm here, Cariad. _He gently pulled the wounded man into an embrace. _I'm always with you._

Jack leaned into the embrace. _I'm so tired._

_I know, Jack, you must sleep so you can heal._ Ianto stroked the bruised lips and kissed him.

_I'm afraid… _

_I know._

_They don't know where I am… Jens… Toshi._

_They will find you._

_I'm afraid…when I wake_. His eyes were heavy. _Afraid…you…gone. _

_Sh-h-h _He kissed Jack again as the Captain slipped into unconsciousness. _You must sleep…heal…_ He held the sleeping man with tenderness, slightly rocked him, his face burrowed on Jack's shoulder. _I'm here, I'm always here…Sh-h-h._

The Adyan guard stood in the distance as the air cleared, watching the Captain and the young man in a suit. _Who? What was he?_ Chi moved closer.

The fylgia startled at the movement and rose to his feet.

The Adyan stopped. _I will not harm him._

_Stay back!_

Chi was surprised at the clarity and force in the young man's words and responded. _I can help him._

_Your people have done enough!_ The young man scowled._ Stay away!_

The Adyan raised his hands in defeat and backed away. Whatever this was had a strong presence and protected Jack. Chi would return again and reason with it. The immortal would need both their help to withstand what was to come.

The man returned to the Captain and lay down beside him. He carefully wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on the sleeping man's shoulder. A slight breeze rustled the shattered landscape as the fylgia kept vigil.

Chi turned away, and stepped out of the landscape of Jack's mind. He pulled his hands away from the sleeping man's face, adjusted the quilts, then took his place at the door, keeping watch.

Reader Clue: Sutu like many other words for the Adyans is taken from Sanskrit. Caraid is Welsh.


	24. Chapter 24: A Wide Net

Colonel McGrath sequenced the intelligence reports on quadrant three and spread them on the conference table. A holographic star map of the area projected into a large space nearby. A yellow line of light connected the places where the reports of possible contact were generated with a red line indicating probable trajectory. Several blue dots indicated planets that might interest the raiders, based on their previous attack profile.

McGrath pointed to the red marker indicating where the evidence of Jack was found, and the two yellow markers showing areas where the Adyan raiders had attacked after that date.

"We have three stealth fighters patrolling here, here, and here." He looked apologetic at Jens. "That's all that the Conservancy will give us right now. A stronger political faction convinced them to set up a trap in a different star system. They are casting a wide net." His jaw tightened as he surveyed the faces around the table. "Harkness is tough and resourceful. We'll find him."

Mara turned to the Time Lord and asked, "When do you expect your father back? We could use his help."

"Sometime today," Jens replied as he fidgeted with his copy of the reports.

Gray sat silently next to the Mara at the table avoiding eye contact, while she looked through the blood analysis done on the towel. It was definitely the Captain's blood. She had compared it to a previous sample she had done when she signed on as doctor. Jack had insisted samples be taken of everyone on the TARDIS. Puzzling. A strange enzyme was present, possibly from an injection or a bite. She looked across the table to Jens, deciding not to bother him until she had more data.

A wheezing noise brought them all to their feet. The Doctor's TARDIS had arrived. Soon there came a knock at the door. As Jens and Mara opened the it , Toshi burst through and flung her arms around her father giving him a strong hug and a peck on the cheek. Ajit smiled at the Toshi's display of affection and put his arm around Mara and did the same. The Catkin doctor was surprised by his touch, but pleased. Ajit rarely touched another person. Asha, his pet lemur, scampered up to him and leaped onto his shoulder, nuzzling his ear. He grinned and scooped the animal into his arms and ruffled her fur.

"Good to have you two back," said Jens to his daughter and Ajit. The Doctor stepped into the room followed by a tall woman dressed in a hooded cape of midnight blue, partly covering her face.

"I would like to introduce you," said the Doctor with a flourish. "This is the Doyenne of Adya who has agreed to…"

As the Doyenne dropped her hood to her shoulders, Gray shrank back in horror at the sight of her large almond shaped eyes.

"Why did you bring one of those things here!" he demanded. "Don't you know what they have done?!" Mara moved closer and gripped his arm.

The Doyenne looked towards Adjit. "Is he the one?"

Adjit nodded and turned to Gray. "She is here to help." He reached for his shoulder, but Gray pulled away.

Gray continued to stare at the Adyan, his body rigid and eyes wary as he backed away. "Keep her away from me."

The Doyenne calmly turned to the Doctor. "I would like to speak with the physician on the ship if I may."

Mara stepped forward. "I am Doctor Mara Kincaid. How may I help you?"

"Contrary to what you may believe, my people are healers like yourself. We wish to put an end to suffering, not cause it."

The Doyenne reached into a pocket and pulled out a memory cube. "This contains the medical and psychological healing practices of my people. You can transfer the information to your data banks." She held it out to Mara. "My gift to you."

Mara took the cube. "Thank you." It glittered like star dust in her hand.

The Colonel stepped up to the Doyenne and saluted. "I welcome you on behalf of the Conservancy. I understand you can be of some assistance."

The Doyenne gave a slight bow acknowledging the salute. "I cannot help you in the search. We have confined ourselves to one planet for many years, and your technology for space travel is superior to ours." She looked towards Gray and then Mara. "Where I can do is help those who have been injured by these rebels."

"It's true!" interjected Toshi. "Look at Adjit!"

Mara had noticed that her son was more talkative and tactile since he had returned. She had never known him to initiate physical contact, yet he hugged her when he returned. In all the focus on the Doyenne, she had not noticed he was wearing a red shirt, instead of his usual black attire.

"My apologies, Mara," the Doyenne said softly. " I did not mean to overstep a parent. When the Doctor, Adjit, and Toshi visited us, I offered to treat Adjit for his injury."

"What did you do?"

"We have a physical treatment called 'blood balancing'. The rebels misuse our ability to create medicinal compounds in our bodies. These compounds stay in the blood affecting the victim. We have techniques to rebalance the blood

"Is this a cure?" Mara asked eagerly

The Doyenne shook her head. "Only for children, adults are more complex. Adjit was very young during the attack on his family. He remembered very little, so I was able to use the blood balancing procedure with some telepathic psychotherapy. He will improve, but…" she glanced towards Gray, "adult memory is much more difficult.

Colonel McGrath shifted restlessly. "Doyenne, if you could excuse us," he said motioning towards the conference room. "We need to continue reviewing search procedure with the Doctor. I'm sure Mara will be happy to show you our medical facility."

The Doyenne smiled at the Colonel, and then followed the Catkin doctor to the sick bay. The Doctor, Jens, and Gray followed McGrath back to the conference area. Gray continued to eye the Doyenne with suspicion.

"I don't trust her," he muttered as he took his seat at the table.

Jens folded his arms and looked hard at Gray. "Trust is an issue for everyone."

The Colonel looked at both men nervously, triggered the star map, and then handed the Doctor his copy of the report. He reviewed the information on the suspected trajectory of the raiders, the evidence Jack was in the area, the military component, and the probable areas of invasion.

The Doctor frowned at the mention of the stealth fighters. "My agreement with the Doyenne is to do this peacefully, and turn the rebels over to her jurisdiction on Adya."

McGrath retorted, "The Conservancy will want to try them for their crimes. I know you are uncomfortable with use of force, but we probably will have to fight them. We could use Jen's TARDIS and yours as an observation platform for a rescue and medical support if you like."

The Doctor responded, "Nonetheless, I gave my word that I would support her solution." He glanced at his son. "Besides, you have a captive on board. You can't shoot them out of the sky."

"I may have no control of that," McGrath said grimly. "The Conservancy's battle plans are in play."


	25. Chapter 25: Fever

The fever continued to rise. Chi placed cold compresses around the Captain's body without success. He was forced by the _sutu_ procedure to keep Jack's upper body in an upright position, but he was careful to change positions every four hours to relieve the strain in the the Captain's muscles. The captive had not spoken since the Commander had used her powers to shred his memories. Chi had seen her do this to the highest ranking prisoners after the mutiny as revenge and a warning to others. But Laal and his companions died within days of her assault. The Captain couldn't die. To do this to an immortal, and then use his body this way was beyond cruel

The guard who brought his meal told him of a flurry of activity on the ship. Three small attack fighters used by the raiders were fueled and primed. The raiding parties were gathered on the launch deck ready for action. The support personnel had shifted to high alert. More would die, Chi thought sadly, and for what? This was madness, nothing but madness.

He could hear footsteps in the corridor, and stood as the door swung open.

The Commander briskly entered. She looked closely at the Captain and briefly felt his forehead.

"Why is there fever?" she demanded

"His physiology is unique, Commander." Chi said quietly. "His immune system is trying to reject the fetus."

"This isn't just any child," she said bitterly as she examined Jack's body. "She is my child and will inherit my position. His bearing her may bring her some of his qualities." She turned to the guard. "But if he fails, you fail. Old man, I will end you."

"I do my best, Commander. I consult our best physicians, and keep a cot in here to monitor him at all times." Chi glanced at the captive. "But a man bearing a child is unheard of in our time, and the sutu comes from the shape shifter traditions, not ours. It may kill him."

She reached down and turned the Captain's face towards her. His brow was beaded with sweat, and his expression was the slack countenance of a comatose patient. She pulled open his eyes. They were dull and unfocused. "His death is of no consequence, but if my child dies…"

Chi nodded his understanding.

"Perhaps entering into his mind may help control the fever." She put both of her hands on his temples.

Chi stepped forward. "Commander, please let me attempt this. His condition is complex and…"

"And my military training is not enough?" she snarled, but relented and withdrew her hands, letting the Captain's head fall back on the pillow . "Then see to it, physician!" She rose and went to the door.

Chi quickly saluted as she left the cell. He could hear the sharp clip of her boots stalked down the corridor.

The Adyan drew a sigh of relief at her departure. He did not wish that she see the fylgia. He readjusted Jack's body on the cot so that he was lying on his back, with just his shoulder's elevated. He wiped off the sweat from his patient's face, and readjusted the cold compresses. Finally, he placed his hands on the Captain's temples to re-enter the landscape of his mind.

He could see shattered memories drifted in mounds around his patient's body as the whirlwind had dissipated; however the fylgia was still here. The man in the suit cradled Jack's body.

As he moved forward, the fylgia noticed, and pulled the Captain's body closer, watching the approaching Adyan warily.

Chi held his hands up, "I come to help."

"Stay where you are!"

"Let me help him!"

"Why should I believe you?" the fylgia growled.

Chi was at a loss. Why would anyone believe an Adyan on the raider ship would help a captive?

Jack's eyes opened. He tried to focus. "Ianto…" he whispered as he reached up to stroke his face. He then saw Chi, and reached towards him. "Please…"

"Let me help him."

Ianto looked into Jack's face as he drifted in and out of consciousness. What did he need?

"Trust me, I can help him," pleaded the Adyan.

The fylgia looked skeptical, but beckoned the guard closer.

"What is your name, spirit?" asked the Adyan as he drew nearer. Chi thought about the myths of his youth. "Do you protect this man?"

"You could say that," Ianto said cautiously. "And you?"

"I am a physician, a healer," Chi said. "He has fever, and is in pain."

Ianto looked again at Jack's face twisted in anguish, then back at the Adyan. "If you hurt him…" he warned.

Chi knelt opposite from the fylgia and carefully put his hands on Jack's head. Ianto pulled back as one hand morphed into a fang-like limb, and injected something into Jack's arm. The other hand stayed on the forehead. They watched as the Captain's face began to relax as the fever receded. The restless movement slowed and stopped. Soon Jack began to sleep.

Chi looked around the mosaic of shattered memory mounded as far as his eyes could see. How could he repair this? He then sat back on his heels and observed the fylgia. The young man continued to hold the sleeping Captain in his embrace.

"Has he spoken to you?" he asked the fylgia.

"Yes."

"Complete sentences?" Chi asked.

"He talks to me."

"A good sign. Many victims of this type of assault never regain speech," said Chi. "He is strong, your Jack."

Ianto nodded and pressed his face into the Captain's hair.

"What is your name, spirit?"

The fylgia hesitated and then replied, "Ianto, Ianto Jones."

"How do you know this Captain you protect?"

"I was…I am his lover." Ianto said quietly.

Chi thought for a moment. "I have heard stories of love so strong…love that survives death." He paused and looked carefully at the fylgia. "May I touch you?"

Ianto hesitated, then held out his hand.

Chi took the hand. "You feel warm, you look alive in this space within his mind. Can you project yourself out into our world?"

Ianto shook his head. "I've tried, but it takes too much…energy to remain. I once tried to warn him about his brother, but I couldn't stay. I am just with him…here."

"Does he know?" Chi asked.

"Yes, but the memory fades when he returns to consciousness," Ianto said sadly.

"This is an impossible thing," Chi said as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know what I am now, anymore than I truly know what he is." Ianto sat back. "Something happened to Jack, a long time ago. Vortex time energy flows through him. Some of it may have transferred into me to make me what I am now."

"I've seen him die," said Chi. "What then?"

"I stay with him...in the dark," said Ianto quietly. "I hold him so he is not alone."

"Does he remember?"

"No," Ianto said sadly.

"Your Jack is much like my son, Ianto Jones," said Chi. "Brave, sometimes foolishly brave. A good man."

Ianto nodded. The Captain shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist then resting his head on his shoulder. A faint smile crept across his face. Ianto adjusted his body and pushed away the hair from the sleeping man's face.

"How long have you…been like this?" asked Chi as he watched them.

"About four hundred years, give or take a decade."

"And he doesn't know, yet you…"

"Know his feeling, know his thoughts…" said Ianto sadly.

Chi was quiet for several minutes, musing over what this would mean both for the Captain, and his young lover.

"You would never harm him," Chi said cautiously, "even if he…is with others?"

"No," said Ianto sadly. "I love him, just him."

"Then stay here and protect your Captain, young Jones," said Chi as he rose. "However, if you see my Commander enter, hide yourself. She has great destructive powers and must not know you are here. I will protect him as best I can from my side."

Ianto nodded, "Agreed."

Chi disconnected the mind link with the Captain. As Jack continued to sleep as he removed the quilt to check his torso and swollen abdomen. Red stretch marks were appearing as the embryo grew larger. It would be four more days now. He readjusted the quilts around the sleeping man, then put his hand on the forehead. Normal. Chi then settled on the extra cot he had pulled into the cell to be with his patient. He drew an quilt over his body and closed his eyes and thought. He had an immortal, a fylgia, and a Adyan baby on the way; and he was not sure how he could help any of them.


	26. Chapter 26: Closing In

"They are in the fifth sector!" Colonel McGrath rose in excitement from the console and pointed to the report. "The raider mother ship has been spotted orbiting Cassia, and three attack ships have left to the surface. The Conservancy fighters are on their way to defend the planet surface, and more have been ordered to the sector."

Jens ran over to the console followed by Gray and the Doctor. He peered at the map. "We can move close to the Adyan mother ship. We still have two vortex manipulators. If we can scan the ship and find Jack, we could be in and out before they realize they've been boarded, especially if the fighters are away."

Mara, Adjit, and Toshi heard the commotion and joined the group.

"You know I can't be part of military mission," said the Doctor warily.

"But you can be part of a rescue mission!" pleaded Jens. "Please!" He turned to McGrath, "Let me go and get Jack."

McGrath shook his head, "You would be a liability on this mission. You are too close to him, and that might cloud your judgment." Jens scowled at the rebuff. "We need your TARDIS as a medical bay, especially if there are casualties on the surface of the planet. Doctor Kincaid and the Doyenne can assist.

McGrath turned to the Doctor. "We need your TARDIS to get close enough to launch a rescue. I'll take a team in for Jack once we locate him."

Gray stepped forward and turned his eyes on McGrath. "Take me. I want to go in for my brother."

Jens and McGrath looked at each other warily.

"Please, I want to make things right between us!" pleaded Gray.

"I don't know if you are ready," said the Colonel.

"The Doyenne has treated my blood, and the balance are correct." He glanced towards the Adyan. "Right?"

She nodded.

"I've been working with Mara on emotional balance."

Jens and McGrath looked at the Catkin doctor.

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "He may be ready to make this right, but I'm not positive."

"How do I know that you won't crack and make things worse for Jack!" growled Jens.

"Because he's my brother!" pleaded Gray. "Jack is my only family. Look, I was sick before…damaged.. but now…Let me put this right!"

"I'll take him in with me," said McGrath as he turned back to the Time Lord. "I'll watch him, Jens. If I see even a hint of instability, I'll send him back to the Doctor's TARDIS." He turned to the Doctor. "Are you with me on this, Doc?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't call me 'Doc'."

Jens looked uncertain, but gave a curt nod, yielding to the Colonel's plan.

Jack's heat signature was programmed into the search computers as they rushed to the scene. Mara, Adjit, the Doyenne, and Toshi stayed with his TARDIS in a higher orbit, waiting for news from both Colonel McGrath and the Conservancy strike force.

The Doctor's TARDIS arrived and began to shadow the Adyan ship as it orbited Cassia. Their scans swept each level carefully, listening for the ping that would indicate human life.

"There, in the second level, see it?" McGuire pointed to the screen. "It's got to be Jack!"

"How many others are in that area?" asked the Doctor.

"There is only human signal," said McGuire. "The other Adyan heat signatures are crowded into what looks to be the bridge, and engine support sections. There is one Adyan near Jack, probably a guard." He looked at Gray. "I'll take out the guard and you get Jack."

"Yes sir," said Gray as he entered the coordinates into both vortex manipulators and handed one to the Colonel. McGuire slipped it on his wrist. As he checked his weapon, the Doctor frowned.

"I will keep my promise as best I can for no violence, Doctor," said McGuire. "But I will defend myself and my team."

The Doctor nodded.

McGuire motioned to Gray to put his hands on the wrist strap, then turned to the Doctor. "Signal your son that we are going in."


	27. Chapter 27: Escape

Chi was awakened by a scrabbling noise in the corridor. He got up and quickly went to Jack's side. The Captain was still unconscious. Rubbing his eyes, he started to go to the door, when it swung open. Two men in battle gear burst into the room. Chi quickly moved in front of the Captain, shielding him from the invaders.

"Freeze!" shouted one, as the other pushed him away from Jack.

A siren went off in the hall indicating a security breach.

"They know we are here!" said McGrath. "Hurry!"

Gray began to pull Jack's unconscious body off the bed, accidentally banging the Captain's head against the wall.

"Stop!" shouted Chi, "You're hurting him!" He moved towards the immortal. "You'll hurt the…"

"I told you to freeze!" growled McGrath.

Chi stopped and turned towards the McGrath placing his hand over his heart, showing three fingers. "Where will we meet again?"

"What…?" McGrath looked at him in surprise, and then glanced at Gray. He trained his weapon on the Adyan. "What is the second code?"

"Three rivers. We will meet at three rivers," said Chi softly.

"What is he talking about?" asked Gray.

"He's the one," said McGrath. "He's the one that left the clues."

"Take me with you," said Chi. "I'm a physician. I know how to transport him safely."

Gray looked at him with suspicion, but then turned towards the door as sounds of running feet were heard in the distance.

"Let me carry him," asked Chi again. "Please."

McGuire nodded and Gray stepped aside. He moved to the door and checked the lock. It was secure.

Placing the Captain's arm around his neck, and resting his head against his chest, Chi easily lifted Jack into his arms. "I'm ready."

Pounding and voices were heard outside the door.

McGuire grabbed the Adyan around the waist while Gray held on to Jack and the wrist strap. The Colonel triggered the vortex manipulator as the crew broke through the door. In a flash they were gone.

"What have they done to him?" The Doctor frowned as he circled around the bed using the sonic screwdriver to scan the Captain's body. He looked hard at the Adyan. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jack lay on his back unconscious, the quilt pulled aside showing a swollen abdomen. Chi stood at the head of the bed, while Gray sat in a chair beside it. McGuire had left to monitor the battle from the communication port.

"He is carrying the Commander's child," said Chi.

The Doctor eyed the Adyan. "He didn't…"

"It was forced on him, sir," answered Chi. "He is not the father. She invoked the sutu…"

"That was outlawed centuries ago!" the Doctor snapped. "It's barbaric!"

Chi averted his eyes and kept silent.

"Why is he so quiet?" whispered Gray as he moved his brother's hair out of his eyes. He looked up at the Doctor, "He always heals no matter what. Why isn't he waking up?" He looked up at the Doctor with an anguished look. "The most horrible creatures in the universe, and I handed him over. Please, tell me you can help him."

The Doctor bent over and checked Jack's eyes. They were unfocused and glazed. He glanced at the Adyan physician. "Did they enter his mind?"

Chi nodded grimly.

The Doctor's face darkened with anger. "He's human. The Time Vortex heals his body, but his mind…he's...he's human!"

"Doctor," McGrath interrupted as he stepped back into the room. "We are needed on the planet. Two of the raider's ships were destroyed, but a third escaped with a team from the Conservancy in pursuit. There are causalities. We need both your and Jens' ships, we need the TARDIS."

The Doctor fumed at the interruption, and then turned to Chi.

"Transfer the Captain to Jens' TARDIS so Mara and the Doyenne can get a better look at him," said the Doctor. "Explain the situation to Mara. Gray and I will go with the Colonel and see what we can do."

He started to walk to the center navigation counsel. "Gray, contact Jens to prepare more rooms near the sick bay. We may need a place for the more seriously wounded." He hesitated. "Tell him...tell him we have Jack, but he is not well." He looked back at the still form of the Captain lying on the bed in the infirmary. Jack always recovered, even from the Dalek's blasts; but this was different. The Adyan Commander had gone after his mind, his sanity. This was new territory, even for a Time Lord.


	28. Chapter 28: Home

"Jack!" Jens said softly as he stood by the hospital bed in the infirmary. "Can you hear me?" There was no response. Jens put his ear to his chest. The Captain's skin was cool and his heartbeat was slow. He straightened in the dim light and adjusted the second quilt around the swollen body for more warmth. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Again, no response.

The young Time Lord was elated at the news that Jack had been rescued, but when the Captain was transferred back to their sickbay, his joy turned to dread when he saw how still he was, unresponsive. When Mara examined Jack's body, she explained that he was in a comatose state; a death-like sleep, unable to respond normally to sound, light or touch. He would occasionally move his lips as if to say something, but no sound came.

"Jens!" called Mara from the corridor. "We need more beds!"

His TARDIS was flooded with men and women injured in the battle with the Adyans rebels. The Conservancy medics brought stretcher after stretcher inside as Kira set up rooms to accommodate the flow of the wounded.

He leaned down and gently kissed the Captain on the forehead. "You're safe now." Most of the bruises had healed, but he could see what damage had been done. "Do you hear me, Jack? You're safe." Nothing. A tear formed at the edge of his eye and slowly moved down his cheek before he quickly brushed it away.

"Jens!" Mara called again. "We need you. Now!"

Jens turned towards the door and nodded to the Catkin doctor. "I'm coming." In his haste to tend to Jack, he had not noticed their daughter, Toshi, had silently slipped in, and stood at the back of the room.

He motioned to her to come closer. She hesitated and than joined him at the bedside.

"Is he going to be OK?" she said quietly. She'd never seen her father like this. Jens put his arm around her shoulders. He could feel the tension.

"This make take awhile, but you know how he is when this happens," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "He always comes back. Especially for you. You know that."

"Jens!" There was increasing traffic in the hall. "We need you!"

"Stay with your father," Jens said. "I'll be back." Toshi took his place as Jens left to instruct Kira, his TARDIS, on how to prepare the new hospital rooms for the incoming injured.

Toshi sat down and picked up her father's hand. It was warm, but did not respond to her touch. She missed his strength. The father who used to pick her up and swing her high, now lay motionless on a hospital bed. The father who insisted everything would turn out right was still and lifeless.

"Dad," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "Can you hear me?"

A faint smile traced his lips and disappeared.

"Dad?" Toshi squeezed his hand. "Squeeze back if you can hear me."

Nothing. Ajit slipped into the room behind her as she put her father's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"No recognition?" asked Ajit softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. Toshi shook her head sadly, as Ajit stood behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's strong, your father," he whispered as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

But she had never seen him like this. Never like this.

"Dad…" Toshi choked as she put Jack's hand down by his side, lay her head against it, and silently wept.


	29. Chapter 29: The Agreement

"I cannot do a blood balance procedure while he is in this condition." The Doyenne checked the monitors again, and shook her head. "It is far too dangerous." She glanced up at Chi. "Did this fever come with the _sutu?_"

Chi nodded. "Yes, since the beginning."

Jack lay on his back in a hospital tunic on the examination table in the infirmary, covered by a thin sheet. He continued to drift in and out of consciousness, sometimes opening his eyes, but showed no recognition of his surroundings. The breathing was labored, and his body sometimes twisted with abdominal cramps. Fever was climbing again. Beads of sweat continued to form as Mara sponged them away.

The Doctor and Toshi looked on near the open doorway, his arm around his granddaughter. Colonel McGrath and Gray were in the command center of the TARDIS to direct the additional medics from the Conservancy, and monitor the wounded. Kira created more treatment and recovery rooms to accommodate the injured.

Jens scowled as he stood on the other side of the bed. "Just get it out of him. They had no right to force this on him."

"He has to carry it to term," the Doctor said quietly.

"Why?" countered Jens as he glared at his father. "He is not a thing, a convenient vessel. He has his own life!"

"The child is part of his life, Jens," the Doctor said as he stepped forward "Timelines are in play." He shook his head. "There is so much I haven't taught you. She must be, so he can be."

Jens retorted "That makes no sense."

"I can't explain now, but trust me," the Doctor put his hand on his son's shoulder, but Jens shrugged it off.

"The child is innocent," the Doyenne said as she calmly arranged the cloths and instruments on the tray for Catkin doctor. In her long robes she looked more like a priestess than a physician. She turned to reassure the young Time Lord. "The fetus is viable and almost full term. It will not be long." She turned back to her patient and placed her hand on his forehead to measure the warmth. "We will wait. I can do something about the fever." As she took up position at the head of the bed, Chi lightly touched her arm.

"A word, Doyenne," he said. He switched to telepathy for privacy. _He has a guardian spirit. You must be introduced._

_A guardian what?_ The Doyenne looked intently for a moment at Chi. _Take the other side and we'll enter together._

Chi walked to the other side and placed his hands on Jack's temples and the Doyenne placed her hands over his.

"What are they doing?" whispered Toshi to the Doctor.

"I don't know," he said softly as he watched, "but I trust the Doyenne."

"Jens," called out Colonel from the hallway. "We need you out here. Now!"

Jens scowled at the interruption.

"We'll stay with him," reassured the Doctor.

The young Time Lord hesitated, then bent down to kiss Jack on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." He reluctantly left the room.

The Doyenne entered with Chi into the landscape of Jack's mind. She blanched at the extent of physic devastation. She turned to the Adyan physician and asked, _Did she do this? Adhari did all this? _

Chi grimly nodded and continued to lead her toward the center. There she saw Jack in the same position as she had just seen on the examination table, but a figure was with him. The young man saw them approach and stood.

_Stop! _The fylgia demanded_. Who is this, Chi? _A burst of energy like a force field pushed against the Adyans forcing them to take a step back.

Chi and the Doyenne stopped. She turned in surprise to Chi and said, _This spirit has power._ She shook her head in exasperation._ A pregnant immortal and now this!_

_His name is Ianto._ Chi responded. _I don't understand, but this young man was a lover in the Captain's past, and stays with him here. A protector. Both are imbued with vortex energy._

_The stuff of Time Lords, _she mused. _But he couldn't protect him from all this? _She turned to look at the devastation. _So many unknowns._

Ianto looked suspiciously at the woman.

_This is our Doyenne. She is a stronger healer than I, _Chi explained_. She is here to help Jack._

The young man hesitated. Finally, he beckoned them closer, carefully watching her approach as he knelt back down next to Jack. The Doyenne knelt on the other side of the Captain, placed her hands on his temples, and then reached deeper into his mind. Jack began to relax as the fever ebbed. His breathing slowed to a steady pace and the tremors subsided. The Doyenne stayed with him for twenty minutes, probing deeper into Jack's mind while the fylgia and Chi remained quietly beside them. Finally she withdrew her hands and looked at Ianto.

_You love him?_

_Yes._

She looked at the young man sadly. _That commitment will be needed for what is to come._

_Can you help him? _Ianto looked intently at the Doyenne. _Can you bring him back to how he was before?_

_No._ She frowned. _Time moves forward for us all, only change is true. _She adjusted her posture so that she sat facing Ianto. _Both of you are impossible things; an immortal…a fylgia… You know the delivery of the child may kill him. Can you go into that void? Stay with him?_

_I have. I will._

She turned to Chi_. The patient was once a Time Agent?_

_Yes._

_Listen to me carefully. These shards that cut into him are remains of the Time Agent boxes, a means of protecting themselves, hiding away the pain of loss, of failure…This technique works for those with short lives, but this man…this man must move beyond the pain, make peace with it. He cannot run away. He must face the memories he hides from himself._

She sighed and turned to Ianto_. I will begin the blood balancing after the birth of the child. If he dies, you must stay with him through the darkness. When he is dragged back into life, you must stay with him, no matter what storms around you. Protect him._

The Doyenne moved closer to the fylgia and took his hand. _These memories he has hidden from himself… he must move through them, grieve them, learn from them. If he can do this, he will recover. _She peered into his eyes_ You cannot do this for him. He must face them. If not, both of you will be caught in the whirlwind of his fear and despair. _She squeezed his hand._ Do you understand what I am asking of you? Is your love that strong?_

Ianto met her clear gaze and nodded. _I will stay._

_Even if he does not remember you?_

Ianto's eyes saddened_. I will stay._

The Doyenne leaned over and kissed the young fylgia on the forehead. She then stood and beckoned Chi to follow. The Adyans left Ianto and Jack in the desolation. As their focus returned to the examination room, they found themselves encircled by the Doctor, Toshi, Mara, and Adjit.

"Can you help him?" asked Toshi.

The Doyenne looked sadly at the Jack's daughter, and turned to Mara. "The child is at term tomorrow. I will give you and Adjit instructions on the preparation of medical facility. I also want those who love him to take turns staying with him, especially if he dies. I want you to talk to him. Let him know you are there. Remind him of good memories you both share."

"How long?" Toshi persisted. " How long before my father is well again?"

"I don't know," replied the Doyenne as she shook her head avoiding Toshi's gaze. "I simply don't know."


	30. Chapter 30: Now We Wait

"Hurry, we are losing him." Mara frantically tried to stop the bleeding from the caesarean cuts. As a means of preserving the species during the harsh conditions of colonization, fifty-first century men had the capacity to bear children, but Jack's healing properties were much diminished after his captivity. So much blood. "Adjit pass that tray of sponges to me."

The Doctor leaned against the wall in the back of the room watching the delivery. Ajit assisted Mara with the birth, while Toshi helped monitor the gauges.

Mara helped the Doyenne clean the Adyan baby of the fluids from the placenta, but kept an eye on the monitors as the blood balancing commenced. The transfusion began as donated blood flowed into his veins; some from Toshi, the rest from Gray. The Doyenne had done a complete analysis of the Captain's blood, carefully noting its unique properties. Jack's blood was drawn out and circulated through a purifier that removed only the enzymes injected by the attackers, and then introduced back into the Captain's system.

The child's cry was loud and strong. Ajit wrapped the infant girl in a soft cotton warmed by a heat lamp, and placed her in the incubator. The baby quickly settled in and began to quiet down.

As the Doyenne turned back to the Captain, she noted the draining color and shuttering breath. The gauges were dropping. Mora checked his pulse and looked up with questioning eyes to the Adyan. She nodded as Mara began CPR, but it had no effect. The Doyenne checked the monitors and turned back to Mara. "He's dying. Toshi, take the baby."

Toshi looked wide-eyed at the Adyan. "But I want to…"

"You do not need to see this, and the baby needs you," the Doyenne said softly. "Your TARDIS has prepared a nursery. Both you and Adjit take the child there…"

Toshi hesitated as her eyes were riveted to her father. "But…"

"Now."

She reluctantly obeyed, carefully picked up the crying child, and left with Adjit following behind. The noise from the hall distracted the Doyenne.

"Chi stay with me and close the door."

As Chi reached the open door, McGrath and Jens were passing by, escorting a wounded prisoner held between two guards in the hall. The raider struggled with his captors, but stopped when he recognized the Adyan physician.

"Chi!" The Adyan raider pushed at his restraints as his guards struggled to keep him in control. "Traitor!" He peered into the room, and leered as he spotted Jack.

"I see you brought your pet!" He craned for a better look as he pushed away from the guard. "Still pretty, Princess?" he called into the room. "Like another session, Freak?"

Jens turned in fury and pinned the raider to the wall by the neck, his fingers closing around his neck. As the Adyan gasped for breath, his golden eyes grew wide with fear.

"Jens," McGrath cried. "Stop! You are a Time Lord. This is not your way!"

Jens ignored him. His grip tightened as the Adyan weakened.

"Jens!" McGrath pleaded.

The Doctor quietly stepped in front of the open door and stopped, locking eyes with his son. The Adyan continued to chock as the young Time Lord tightened his grip and defiantly stared back at his father. The raider's legs weakened and he began to slide down the wall as Jens continued to squeeze. The yellow eyes bulged and began to dim.

"Jens!" McGrath called again.

Jens took and deep breath. "You will treat the Captain with respect," he said slowly as he released his hold, allowing the alien to slide to the floor gasping for breath. "Get him out of here!" McGrath directed two soldiers to take the prisoner to the guarded medical bay. They pulled him up from the floor and continued down the corridor dragging him between them.

Jens turned to McGrath. "Do you need me anymore?"

McGrath eyed him and said, "No, stay with Jack and update the Doyenne and Chi." The Doctor followed his son into the room.

Word had come the factions on the mother ship had overcome the leadership, and allowed the Conservancy to board without causalities. As Jen relayed the news, Chi thanked him profusely. He had many friends on board, and was grateful for the news. However, the Commander and a few followers were still at large, and had escaped the net set for them by the Conservancy.

"She will come for her child," the Doyenne quietly observed. "But I am happy that the crew is safe."

"The child is safe within the TARDIS," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "But it is important to try to monitor the Commander's whereabouts. She is a danger… to us all." He turned to the group around Jack's bed. "Please excuse me, I need to check on the current intelligence on the rebels in the control room."

Jens stood by Jack's bedside, watching the monitors. "He's dying," he said in a strained tone. He sat down and took the Captain's hand. "What do I do? He's dying."

The Doyenne came closer and put her hand on his arm. "Your father said you are telepathic."

"I'm not trained." Jens glanced up at her. "I don't have a Gallifreyan education."

"But you have entered his mind before, yes?"

He nodded as he watched Jack's breathing slow.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Would you follow him?"

"Anywhere."

"Enter his mind again and stay with him, protect him."

Jack's breathing began to come in irregular gasps.

"But there is something you should know…someone you should know."

Jens looked up.

"There is another protector, a fylgia."

Jens gave her a perplexed look, and then remembered Jack's dream. "Ianto?"

"Yes."

"Ianto is real?"

"He lives within the landscape of Jack's mind," said the Doyenne. "As real as you or I. Together you can protect him."

"How?"

"Stay with him. When he enters the darkness, stay with him." She stood close and peered into his eyes. "If…when he revives there will be a great whirlwind of memory, like being dragged through shards of glass. You must stay with him, be with him…but only he can rebuild…understand?

"But what do I do? How can I help him?"

"Just be with him, both of you be with him. The Time Vortex energy heals his body; but only he can heal his mind. Just him know you are with him."

"Show me what to do," Jens said firmly.

Chi and the Doyenne carefully lifted Jack's body so that Jens could lie beside him. As the young Time Lord curled around his back, Jack's body began to seize as his heart fluttered. Jens put one hand around Jack's waist and another wrapped around his forehead, closed his eyes, and stepped into the landscape of Jack's mind as the Captain's body shuttered one last time, and lay still.

A long flat tone split the silence in the room. Chi turned the monitor off, and stood behind the Doyenne.

"Now we wait," she said softly. "There is nothing more to do here. Tend to the child." She gathered her robes, drew a chair close to the bed, and sat down. "I will take the first watch."


	31. Chapter 31: You are not alone

As Jens stepped inside the landscape of Jack's mind, the light was dim and the wind icy. He could barely see Jack's still body as he walked towards it. A figure rose by the Captain side, the fylgia, a young man in an old-fashioned suit.

"Stop!"

Jens halted.

"Ianto!" He held his hands so the fylgia could see he came unarmed. "Ianto, it's Jens."

"I know who you are," said Ianto cautiously. "Why are you here?"

"To protect him," Jens said pointing to Jack. "To help you."

"You cannot cross into death without dying," Ianto was incredulous. "Jack and I have already made this journey." He peered closely at Jens as he came nearer. "Do you know what this can do to you? The risk you take?"

"I know" Jens said quietly as he knelt next to the Captain checking for signs of consciousness. He looked up at Ianto. "I know."

Ianto stared a long moment into Jens' eyes, and then nodded in silent understanding.

The sky was darkening as the wind picked up with a roar. Shards from the Time Agent boxes pushed by the gale began to cut into their bodies. Images flickered on contact: the eyes of the 4-5-6 imprisoned child, the flash of the bomb that torn him apart in the Hub. Fragmented voices sifted through the air. "Freak…your fault…Stephen!..."

"The Doyenne explained to me that if I…if we stay with him, protect him, he has a chance to come through this sane." Ianto shouted as he returned to his position in front of Jack, protecting his face from the shards in the wind. Jen curled around the back, and together they embraced to form a shield for the man between them. The light dissolved into night while the wind began to swirl the shards into the air.

"Brace yourself, Jens." Ianto shouted above the noise. "I've never seen this…devastation before, but when he dies we will enter a void before returning, if we do return this time." He looked into that Time Lord's eyes. "Are you afraid?"

Jens tried to respond, but the wind was too loud. He nodded and pulled the Captain closer. Jack was so cold, so still. Ianto pulled closer and together they tightened their shield around the immortal man. The wind battered their bodies as the whirlwind pulled the shards high in the air, smashing them together, pulverizing into smaller and smaller bits. And then the world went black.

TWTWTWTWTW

Several hours passed as the Doctor continued his briefing with the Colonel pouring over every detail. The Adyan Commander and her team were still at large, and it was certain that she would not rest until she had the child or the Conservancy imprisoned her. He wanted to keep his promise to the Doyenne, but it was important that she knew the circumstances. The Conservancy did not approve of the prisoners' transfer to the planet Adya for rehabilitation, but only yielded to the plan in deference to the Time Lord. However, for them, the use of force was on the table.

The TARDIS was quiet now. Kira kept all systems humming. It was a challenge to create so many rooms for the wounded and the Conservancy medics, but the sentient ship had come through for them.

"A chip of the old block," smiled the Doctor remembering his own TARDIS. He patted her walls in appreciation as he walked back to sickbay. The room was dark with only the Doyenne sitting in the reflected light of the monitors. As he drew nearer, he frowned as he saw his son lying next to the dead Captain in an embrace.

"What is this?" he whispered to the Doyenne. "Why is Jens here next to Jack?"

"He is with him. He and the fylgia are protecting him in the journey."

"No, no, no, no!" cried the Doctor wringing his hands as his anxiety mounted as he circled the cot. He moved closer to the two men on the bed. "What have you done?!"

The Doyenne rose from her chair in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You sent him to die with Jack!" The Doctor's eyes were wide with fear. "He is a Time Lord! We don't die, we regenerate!"

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"You don't understand! Jens and Jack, and possibly this fylgia are all saturated in Vortex Energy." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't you see? The possible interactions are infinite…time…space. I don't know what will happen! They may not come back here… or at all!"

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"It's cold," whispered Jens as he held on to Jack. "Ianto?"

"Sh-h-h." whispered Ianto. "You'll attract attention."

The Time Lord felt as if he was suspended in the black void. No light. No scent. No sound. He could feel Jack's body in his arms and Ianto's interlocking grip but nothing else. Their bodies molded into a shield around the immortal, but Jack was still cold, lifeless.

"How long…"

"Depends," Ianto said in a low whisper. "It depends on how much…damage."

Something moved in the distance. They stayed silent and utterly still. Finally, silence returned.

"Does he know?" asked Jens. "Does he know we are with him?"

"At some level," said Ianto. "Probably not conscious."

"How many times have you…?"

"Too many."

Jens shifted his position and placed his fingers on Jack's neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ianto.

"Off," Jens replied. "Dizzy." He drew Jack closer. "A bit scared."

"Yeah." Ianto whispered. "Think of how many times he's done this alone alone. Thousands of times, alone." He quietly kissed the immortal on the lips. Still cold.

"I'm glad you're with him, even though I feel a bit…"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah," Jens admitted. "Jealous."

"He doesn't remember I am with him," Ianto said softly. "When he revives the memory disappears."

"But you are…with him," whispered Jens. "Always. More than me."

"Now Jack would say this is a bit of a threesome," Ianto chuckled.

Jens smiled. "Yes he would." He nuzzled the Captain's ear. Still cold. "Come on Jack, come back to me…to us."

"Does he speak of me?" Ianto asked tentatively.

"Yes." Jens said softly. "Whenever we return to Earth, he returns to you…to your grave, and places a spray of orchid." He paused. "What you two had, Ianto was singular…and rare. He still grieves for you."

Ianto shifted his position and pulled Jack closer. "Cariad, I'm here." He stroked the Captain's face and kissed him. "We are with you. You're not alone."

TWTWTWTW

The Doctor insisted that the bodies of the Captain and his son be moved to another room, a more secure room than the infirmary and away from the other sleeping quarters. Chi and Adjit was assigned to take care of the Adyan infant, while the Doyenne instructed Toshi, Gray, Mara, and the Doctor on the next step.

"When he starts to revive, I should hear a heart beat and breath, but he probably will not return to consciousness," she said soberly. "The Vortex will heal the body, but the Commander meant to destroy his mind. Jack must rebuild this himself."

"How?" asked Toshi.

"What worked for him before, the boxes, won't work again," said the Doyenne. He has to find a new way."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Toshi.

"Just be with him. Talk to him," replied the Doyenne. "He's strong, but he needs to know you are there, that he's loved." She looked around the room. "By all of you. Talk to him about what you share. Help him get past the horrors, and remember."

"My father has lived a long time," mused Toshi. "What about those memories? The ones we are not part of."

"Tell him the stories he told you," replied the Doyenne. "Everything helps."

"And the bad ones?" asked Gray, his eyes on the floor.

"Those will always come to him without prompting," she said softly. "Pain is strong. Stay with the good ones you remember."

The Doctor stayed quiet. Gray may have been the cause of Jack's current suffering, but he had deeply hurt the former Time Agent many times. Abandonment on Game Station 5. Flying to the ends of the universe to escape him. Not there for the 4-5-6, not there to fight the Miracle. Doubting Jack's intentions. He knew Jack loved him, but he was a significant part of Jack's pain. What could he offer?

"Take turns sitting with them," the Doyenne said. "Touch him as you speak to him." She got up from the chair by the bed and turned to the Doctor. "I will go to rest now. Will you take the next watch?"

The Doctor nodded and slipped into the chair beside Jack. The Doyenne placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, then left to retire for the night. Mara returned to her quarters taking small monitoring devise to alert her when the Captain revived.

"Toshi, will you take the next watch after me?" asked the Doctor.

She nodded as she continued to gaze at her father's pale face.

"Gray?"

"I'll follow Toshi" Gray said as he stood over his lifeless brother for a moment, then slowly walked back to his room.

"Toshi," the Doctor said gently. "You need your rest."

Toshi continued to gaze at both her parents as they lay in a tight embrace on the cot.

"Are they together?" she asked. "You know… on the other side?"

The Doctor nodded and repeated, "You need your rest."

"I know…" she said thoughtfully. "But first I need to get something."

She bent down and kissed Jack on the cheek just like she had when she was a little girl, and did the same to Jens. Toshi then turned and wrapped her arms around her grandfather as he sat by the bedside, and kissed him on the forehead. The Doctor reached up and touched her cheek, before she turned and left the room.

Toshi continued down the hall of the TARDIS towards her room, but made a detour into the room her parents shared. She remembered once Jack had showed her an tarnished metal box filled with fading pictures and letters from the lives he lived long before her birth. She started to systematically search the shelves of the room. As she came to the closet, she gently gathered his military coat in her arms, breathing in his scent. Tears glistened as she carefully smoothed the fabric and hung it up again. She found the box hidden behind a small stack of antique books. She smiled as she pushed aside the small library; her father treasured books. She carefully pulled out the battered metal box, its yellow paint chipped and dulled with age. As she opened it, she was pleased the faded photographs and letters were still there. As she pulled out the letters she noticed a worn leather bound notebook tied with as strap. As she opened it, a memory stick fell out. She opened the book and puzzled over the dates and codes, before replacing the memory stick and strap. Quietly closing the lid, she took the box back to her room.


	32. Chapter 32: Complications

"It is validated," the First Officer confirmed. "The interception of the Conservatory communiqué verifies that your daughter was born at term two days ago. The abomination that bore her had no affect on her health," he said smugly. "Pure Adyan."

The Commander's icy gaze swept over him. He looked down. "Of course she will thrive when she is reunited with her mother."

"I was hoping she would acquire some of his qualities," she snapped. "Especially his regenerative qualities."

The First Officer remained, awaiting the next directive.

The Commander returned her attention to the star chart in front of her. "Where are they holding her?"

"She is on a TARDIS in this area, unfortunately. There are two. She is on the one belonging to the abomination and his mate."

She straightened and turned towards the four officers around the conference table. "Time Lord technology. We cannot breach a TARDIS." She glanced up at the Communications Officer. "Where is the Doyenne and that traitor?"

"Same location, Commander."

"And our mother ship?"

"Orbiting the planet, under the control of the Conservancy...and the traitors."

She sighed, and stepped away from the table. The large monitor at the front of the bridge showed a slowly turning planet with its crimson swirl of toxic gases and rock. She thought for a moment, then turned back to her command team.

"Then we will wait here. This planet's atmosphere blocks their scanning devices, and we can spot their patrols far enough in advance to hide." She leaned down putting both hands firmly on the table. "The Doyenne will eventually leave the TARDIS with her niece. We will deal with my aunt at that time. Until then, we wait."

She signaled to the first officer to walk with her. "I want the Freak back. He has value to me… and to the Cartel. Prepare a contingency plan to take advantage of any opportunity to retrieve him." She settled back in the captain's chair. "We have unfinished business, he and I."

TWTWTWTW

"He is so cold," muttered Jens as he held Jack in his arms. "It breaks my heart, Ianto, seeing him this way."

"Patience," reassured the fylgia. "The damage done by the Commander is more savage than physical wounds. Healing is slow. How are you feeling?

"Off. Weaker," the young Time Lord replied. "Such a strange place."

"Keep your voice down," Ianto whispered. He shifted his position to form a tighter shield around Jack. As he touched the Captain's neck, he felt a quickening. "It's starting."

TWTWTW

The Doctor relieved Gray for the third time as Mara checked the vital signs of both Jack and the young Time Lord. He was surprised on how tender Gray was to his brother. Each time he had walked in, he observed the younger brother whispering memories from their childhood into Jack's ear, holding his hand, pushing the unruly hair from his eyes. Maybe he had changed.

He wondered what was in the box that Toshi brought when she relieved him, and took her turn at her father's side. He smiled when she took out the aging letters and photographs and placed them by Jack. Taking one at a time, she reached back into her memory to retell the stories the Captain had told her as she sat in his lap as a child.

He had been diligent too.. He spoke softly to the still man, recalling Jack securing the Chula bomb into his space craft with no expectation of rescue, and chuckled when he remembered their adventure with at the Slitheen. He spoke of Jack's resourcefulness when fighting the battles with the Daleks, and the transformation of Torchwood from am enemy to ally. It was difficult to apologize for his abandonment of Jack on Satellite 5, running is a coward's game, but he knew the Captain's heart. Whatever he may have thought of Jack's intentions, the man was forgiving and brave. And no one had a better friend.

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord jolted from his thoughts, and turned towards the Catkin Doctor.

"Something's happening," Mara said, stepping back from the bed. "Look!"

Jack's body was still without movement, but the monitors were registering a pulse, and a rush of air into the lungs.

"He's reviving?"

"Yes," she cried. "But look…look at Jens!"

His son still clung to the Captain, but a firey glow began to spread from his hearts into the rest of his body.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor leaped from his chair. "This can't be." He circled to the opposite side of the bed. "Hold Jack, we need to pull them apart!"

"Why?" she asked as she leaned in to stabilize the Captain.

"Jens has stayed in the void too long," cried the Doctor. "He's dying!"

"I don't understand."

"He's regenerating…the energy," he stopped. "We need to move Jens to another room. Now." He stood up. "No, I'll do it. You stay with Jack!"

TWTWTW

"Ianto, what's happening?" cried Jens. He looked in dismay as a soft fiery glow began to spread from his chest into the rest of his body.

"Jack is reviving," the fylgia tightened his grip on both Jack and the young Time Lord, but could feel Jens being pulled away. "Hold on…I'm losing you!"

"The void, something's happening. It's pulling me!" Jens tried to tightened his hold as panic set in. "Ianto, I can't hold on… Don't leave me!"

Ianto could feel the rush of air entering Jack's lungs. As the breath intensified, he felt Jens' grip slipping.

Ianto grabbed for the Time Lord's wrists, but felt the hands slip away as Jens was sucked into the void. Concentrating his strength on Jack, he tightened his embrace as he felt them moving forward through the edge of the void, like being dragged through shattered glass, until finally he could see the swirling landscape of Jack's mind.

TWTWTWTW

Jens did not respond to his father's touch. The Doctor carefully separated Jens arms from around Jack's body, gently leaving the Captain in the Doyenne's care. He lifted his son's body from the infirmary bed and placed it on a trolley, quickly bringing it to the heart of the TARDIS where he laid him down on the floor. Then he backed away. The glowing light around Jens' body began to intensify until the Doctor turned his eyes away. Jen's body grew brighter until it arced as the energy streamed out filling the room.

The Time Lord slowly removed his hand from his eyes as the light faded. He straightened and turned to look at the huddled form in the center of the room. The light had diminished, but the body still emitted energy. He came closer.

"Jens, can you hear me?"

Silence.

He carefully turned the body over, and stood in surprise. "Never seen that before," he frowned. Jens was still unconscious. Remembering a previous slow regeneration of his own, he picked up Jen's body and brought it to an empty room created by the TARDIS for the incoming wounded, and placed it on the bed. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned. The breath was shallow, but both hearts beat strong. He breathed a sigh of relief. Time was needed. Time and care. He felt the forehead detecting a fever as small waves of energy continued to evaporate off the body.

"We have to isolate Jens, old girl, for everyone's safety, for Jens and for the humans on board." he said to the TARDIS. "Time is needed to heal. You can take care of that, can't you?"

The TARDIS responded by creating room that only the Doctor could enter. The walls began to adjust to the fluctuating waves of energy still flowing from the regeneration.

"Jen, can you hear me?" No response. He tried again. "You'll be fine here, the TARDIS will take care of you. I need to see to Jack." No response. "I'll be back soon."

TWTWTW

As the Doctor entered the infirmary, he saw Toshi and Gray standing next the Doyenne and Chi as she examined the unconscious Captain. Mara stood by the monitors, checking the readings on blood pressure and other vital signs.

"He's breathing," whispered Toshi as she circled her father watching the rise and fall chest, "but why isn't he waking up? Should he be awake by now?"

"He is not healed," said Chi as he readjusted the quilt. "His physical body is healed, but the Commander shattered his mind." He frowned and looked around the room.

"The Time Agent boxes," said the Doyenne, "were not meant for an immortal. They made him vulnerable to her attack. He needs time. We must give him time."

"Where is Jens?" asked Gray. "I thought…"

"Jens is resting," interrupted the Doctor. "We need to focus on Jack."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Gray as turned back to the Doyenne.

"The same," said the Doyenne. "Stay with him, touch him, tell him shared memories. Help him rebuild."

"But Jack didn't talk much about his past," said Mara. "There will be gaps, years…"

Toshi looked at the old metal box in her hand. She lifted her head and looked at her grandfather. "I think I have something that will help."


	33. Chapter 33: Where to Begin?

Ianto's eyes began to adjust to the light. He could feel Jack's body tense as the air filled his lungs. He shifted Jack's body as he moved behind the immortal, getting into position. Jack's mouth flew open with a rasping gasp, his blue eyes wild and confused, arms flailing. Ianto embraced him, steadying him until the panic subsided.

Jack shifted his body again, trying to focus. He felt the strength of a man's embrace and angled his head to see who it was, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Ianto?"

Ianto bent down and kissed him. "Feeling better?"

"What…where?" Jack turned his head to scan his surroundings. "I'm not back…" Panic entered his eyes. He tried to pull away, but was too weak.

"Jack, what do you remember?"

"This isn't real," the Captain struggled. "She's playing with my mind again." He threw a suspicious glance at Ianto. "You're not real."

Ianto hesitated, then loosened his grip, and helped Jack sit up. He then sat back on his knees, giving the immortal some space. "Look at me, Jack. Touch me." He reached out his hand.

"No, this is a trick!" Jack scrambled away from the fylgia, cutting his hand on an orange shard lying on the ground. A familiar voice shattered the air. "And I get to kill him again!" He startled at the voice, quickly looked around. Seeing no one, he turned and stared at his hand as it slowly began to heal.

"Try to stay still, Cariad," Ianto said softly. "You are safe now, but the shards from your boxes will cause you pain."

"Where am I?" asked the Captain as he twisted his body to take in the shifting piles of shards, glistening like shattered glass around him. He then looked down at the hospital gown "Why am I dressed like this?"

"You are on the TARDIS," Ianto said as he pushed away the shards, giving Jack more room to move. "Well, your body is on the TARDIS, but your mind, your consciousness is caught here, in the place you went to build your boxes. I don't know…they used to call it the subconscious in my day. Don't know what it's called now."

The Captain drew back. "You're not real!" he said bitterly. "This is a trick. I need to get home." He angrily pushed away a blue shard, cutting himself again as another voice floated in the air. "You're just wrong, Jack. Can't help it!"

"Stop it, Jack!" Ianto quickly stood and began to clear an area around the Captain. "Let me do this! They can't hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because they are your memories, not mine." Ianto cleared a five-foot area around the Captain before kneeling down next to him. "Are you feeling stronger?"

The Immortal moved back again. "Don't touch me."

Ianto stopped, and then patiently sat cross-legged on the ground near him. They sat across from each other in silence while Jack took in the landscape. The light was brighter now, and a soft breeze gently shifted the piles of shattered memory.

"Tell me something," Jack said quietly. "Tell me something you and I shared…something she could not access."

"She never accessed your memories of me, you never put them in a box," Ianto frowned. "She just went after the boxes, ignoring the rest." He looked down. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked up again. "I was there, but I couldn't stop her."

"Tell me something," Jack insisted. "Tell me something only you and I know."

Ianto thought for a moment. "Stopwatches," he smiled and winked. "Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

Jack took in a sharp breath, moved forward, placing his hands around the archivist's face. "How?...you're here!" He joyfully drew Ianto into a tight embrace, tipped his face, and slowly kissed him.

Ianto responded then pulled the Captain beside him, resting Jack's head against his shoulder.

"Do you feel stronger?"

"A bit," Jack said as he snuggled against him. "I still don't understand how…"

"Jens said it was something to do with Vortex energy," Ianto said thoughtfully as he pulled the immortal closer.

"Jens?" Jack sat up and turned towards Ianto. "You talked to Jens? Where is he? Why don't I remember…?"

Ianto hesitated. "I don't know where he is, Jack. He came with us into…the void. But he didn't come back…at least he didn't come back with us."

"I don't remember," Jack said miserably.

"You never remember, Cariad," Ianto said softly. "When you cross back, you won't remember this."

"But I'm not crossing back," Jack said as he stared off towards his horizon. "I'm here."

"Your consciousness is here, but your body is alive on the TARDIS," repeated Ianto. "At least that's how Chi explained it to me. What do you remember?"

"You spoke to Chi?" Jack looked confused as he leaned back against the fylgia.

"What do you remember?"

"I was on the bridge of the Adyan ship, and the Commander tried to force me to read the maps of a star system," Jack began. "I knew she would use the knowledge for an attack…I refused. She entered my mind…"

Ianto could feel Jack's body begin to tense, and strengthened his embrace. "And then…?"

"Pain…anguish…" Jack stuttered and began to tremble. "The voices...calling...cursing...taunting..."

"You're safe now," Ianto whispered as he rested the Captain's head against his shoulder, kissing him on the ear. "Let it go."

"I remember…fever…something in me…" Jack whispered in a hoarse voice. "Chi…he tried to help… Gray?... I think he had a gun... Oh gods, I can't remember."

"Let it go, Caraid," Ianto gently as he strengthened his embrace. "You're safe. We just need to help you cross back."

"I don't understand," Jack looked up into the archivist's blue eyes.

"The Doyenne, Chi's mentor," Ianto said. The Doyenne said you will need to rebuild ...this," he pointed to the shifting piles of shards, "but you can't go back to building boxes."

"But that's all I know!" Jack attempted to stand with Ianto's help. "That was my Time Agent training. What do I do?"

"I don't know," said Ianto quietly. "I don't think she knew, but she was adamant that you must rebuild to cross back. The boxes work for mortals, but make you vulnerable. The Commander meant to trap you here." Ianto turned Jack to face him. "You can't let her win."

Jack bent down and picked up a red shard, then dropped it as it cut deeply into his right hand. A woman's voice shrieked "Dad! No! Dad!...Steven!"

"No, no, no, no! "Jack blanched, tightly shutting his eyes and covering his ears.

He could feel Ianto's hands on his shoulders. As he opened his eyes, tears welled at the memories of loss, of regret.

Ianto looked into the Captain's eyes. "I'm here," he said. "I'll help you."

"You don't understand," said the Captain as surveyed the shards, a kaleidoscope of shattered glass. He turned back to the archivist. "The boxes were my only defense. Where do I begin?"


	34. Chapter 34: The Box

Commander Abheri pushed back from her chair, and paced the bridge. The first officer watched her nervously as he monitored their orbit, staying hidden in the toxic high reaches of the planet's atmosphere.

"It's been five days," she muttered. "Has the TARDIS moved?"

"No, Commander," he reported. He pulled up an image of the TARDIS continuing its orbit around the second planet. "Both Time Lord ships are holding steady. However, the Conservancy is beginning to leave." He pointed to a cluster of fighters. "I think they have given up searching for us. Two thirds of their ships have left the quadrant."

She nodded grimly. "That leaves few to guard our mother ship. It is odd that both TARDI have stayed in one place so long. Have you seen any sign of of the Doyenne's transfer?"

"No."

"Watch for it," she said narrowing her golden eyes. "When my aunt transfers, she will take my daughter with her."

"Do you still want to monitor the abomination?"

She glared at the first officer. "Did I amend my orders? Report."

"No, sir." He swallowed. "There has been no movement. None of the intercepted communiques mentioned him. You may have crippled him so he can't revive."

"Keep monitoring," she said absently. "I want him back no matter what state he is in." She settled back in her command chair. "His fear was a distinct pleasure…so many memories." She looked up at him expectantly. "You can return to your post.

The first officer saluted and returned to the communication panel. He pulled up the intercepted images and messages from the Conservancy, combing through them for any mention of the Doyenne or Jack Harkness.

XXX

Colonel McGrath personally supervised the transfer of the last patient from the TARDIS to the Conservancy medical ship before returning to the conference room to. He found the Doctor sitting at the table brooding, absently stirring a cup of tea.

"How's Jack?" he asked.

"Same," replied the Doctor. "Mara says he is physically healed, but…his mind…"

"And Jens?"

"Recovering," the Doctor stood up and began to help the Colonel gather the Conservancy documents. "Time Lord regenerations are tricky." He noted McGrath's concern. "Jens is fine, just resting."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," McGrath said as he began boxing the documents. "All reports are that the rebels have left the area. The last Conservancy ship will be leaving tomorrow. My orders are to start another search in a different quadrant."

"And the Doyenne?"

"My orders are to assist in her transfer to the Adyan vessel, and to escort her ship to her home world."

"So this is good-bye."

"Soon." McGrath closed the box and put it to the side. "I'm sorry we couldn't do more for Jack." He paused. "I may have had issues with him in the past, but he was a brave man."

"He still is, Colonel," the Doctor said softly as he rose from the table. "Please excuse me, it is almost time for me to relieve Gray.

The Doctor left the conference room as the Colonel continued to sort and pack the Conservancy documents. He turned down the hall and stopped by the door of the infirmary before entering. Gray was seated by his brother's bedside, holding his hand. The Doctor could overhear the end of a story from their childhood from the Boeshane Pennisula. Gray looked up as the Doctor entered the room.

"Any change?"

Gray shook his head. "Vital signs are strong, but…" He looked up. "I heard that when coma patients do not revive quickly, they can remain in a vegetative state for years."

The Doctor changed the subject. "When I came in, I heard you call him 'Blue'."

Gray smiled. "Nicknames my mother gave us, I had gray eyes so she called me Gray and my brother was Blue."

"Don't give up on Blue, just yet," the Doctor said as he rested his hand on Gray's shoulder. "The Boeshane brothers are strong…and stubborn." He gave him a quick neck rub. "Go, you're tired. My turn."

The Doctor's eyes followed Gray as he left the room, then turned to the man lying on the bed. The monitors beat a quiet, steady rhythm of heart, lungs, and blood pressure. He looks so peaceful, the Doctor thought as he placed his hand on Jack's forehead and gently ruffled his hair, almost like a child.

He called his companions the Children of Time when he first met Jack. But this one was caught in time, trapped between the living and the dead. The Doctor wished he could reach in and pull Jack back, but he couldn't. He bent over and gently kissed him on the forehead, before settling in the chair by the bed.

The hours drifted by measured by steady pulse of the monitors, and the rise and fall of Jack's breath. The Doyenne and Chi walked into the room four hours into his watch. She nodded to the Doctor as she entered, picked up the chart, and noted the levels on the monitors. After she listen to the heartbeat on the stethoscope, she carefully opened his eyes. The pupils were still fixed. She frowned and gently closed them again. The Adyan sighed and straightened, as she turned toward the Doctor.

"I was hopeful for a sign of progress," she said sadly. "But I'm afraid my niece hurt him more than I thought." She took the chair opposite the Doctor. "Colonel McGrath has informed me that it is time for me to return to my people. The transport will leave in a few hours to take me and the child to our ship for the journey home. The Conservancy has granted my wish to bring our rebels home for rehabilitation."

"You have done all you can for him, Doyenne," said the Doctor as he warmly clasped her hand.

"Chi has asked to stay with the Captain," said the Doyenne as she rose from the chair.

"I'm sure Mara will welcome his assistance," replied the Doctor as he stood.

"Good," replied the Doyenne. "As soon as the child is transferred, Chi will meet with your doctor. He may stay as long as he is needed." She smiled at Chi. "It is time my people share our knowledge with our friends. Time to end centuries of isolation."

The Doyenne gracefully bowed to the Doctor, the diamond pattern on her cobalt blue gown sparkled in the dim light of the infirmary. The Doctor smiled as he bowed to return her farewell. She placed the hood of her cape over her braided gray hair and smiled in return. The Doctor watched as both Adyans left the room, and turned towards the conference room to speak with McGrath. As their footsteps faded away, the room returned to the steady beat of the monitors.

The Doctor settled back in the chair, and turned towards Jack watching the soft rise and fall of his chest.

"You know when we found you, during the London blitz, I wasn't sure I could trust you, not even sure I liked you." He leaned towards the bed. "Hiding behind another name, flirting anything with a pulse." He glanced towards the monitors. No change.

"But you grow on people, Jack. And it's not just those pheromones or that silly grin of yours. Taking on the Daleks. Taking on Torchwood. You step up to it, son, when everyone runs, you step up. Rose saw that in you."

He took Jack's hand and clasped it between his own hands. It was warm but unresponsive.

"Now you listen to me, Captain. People are waiting for you. Toshi, Jens, Gray, Chi, Mara, Ajit…me. Family. Now you need to step up to it." He leaned closer. "You step up to it."

He squeezed former Time Agent's hand, hoping for a response. Nothing.

The Doctor frowned in disappointment, adjusted the quilt around the Captain's body for warmth, and then settled back in his chair.

XXX

"Grandpa."

The Doctor felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

"Grandpa, wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Toshi standing in front of him. Her dark unruly hair fell over bright blue eyes framed by long lashes.

"You fell asleep," she grinned. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

The Doctor shook his head and stretched out his body.

"No," he said as he glanced at the clock. "You're early."

"I know," she said as she pulled a chair and sat beside him. "I want to show you something," she said brightly. "I have an idea."

The Doctor looked at his granddaughter with fondness. The little girl who played Time Agent among the caves had grown into a resourceful young woman. The eager, impish glint in her eyes reminded him so much of Jack.

She pushed a dented, metal box into his hands. The dull yellow metallic paint was aged and chipped.

"It belongs to Dad," she said. "Open it."

The Time Lord carefully opened the latch, pulling the top up. Inside were carefully folded letters and fading photographs—mementos of loves won and lost.

"This is very Jack," he smiled as he spread the contents on the bed. His heart caught as an aging picture of Rose slipped out. He blinked twice, and replaced it. "We talked about this before. You need to put it back. Respect your father's privacy."

"I know, but there is more," Toshi said excitedly as she deftly pulled a small leather journal and memory stick from the bottom of the box. "I think I found something that could help; help him get well. She pressed the objects into his hand.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Codebooks," Toshi's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "When I was little, I asked my dad about being a Time Agent. He didn't tell me everything, but he did tell me about the boxes. The ones he set up to protect himself. He needed to set a code with each one, in case he needed to go back, in case he needed the memory."

"I don't understand," said the Doctor.

That's how he organized his mind."

"I still don't understand."

"Chi told me about what the Commander did to Dad," Toshi's voice dropped to a serious tone. "She trashed his boxes. The Doyenne said Dad had to reorganize the memories. I think this is the key. The codes he set up to re-enter the boxes."

"Toshi, the Doyenne said it was too dangerous for any of us to re-enter his mind. I'm not sure he can hear the stories we have been telling him, much less codes."

"I know," she insisted. "But I've transferred all the information from the journal and the memory stick to this." She held up the Adyan medical device. "Their technology was created by a Gallifreyan. It interfaces with the TARDIS. If we can't help Dad, maybe she can!"


	35. Chapter 35: Shelter in the Storm

Jack and Ianto sat desolate among the ruins. Every time they attempted to organize the shards, they would cut into Jack, and shatter into smaller pieces. Ianto watched Jack's face twist in anguish at each voice: echoes of tormentors, lost relationships, lost chances, lost love. As much as Ianto yearned for Jack's company, he did not wish to see him trapped here.

"I'm not getting back, am I," Jack said in a flat tone. He watched as a light breeze mix the smaller fragments.

"Let's rest awhile," Ianto said with encouragement. "Come up with another plan."

"The Adyan Commander was thorough," Jack said bitterly. "I'll give her that." He frowned as he gazed at the ground around him sparkling with splinters of trauma, razor-sharp.

"What's that?" inquired Ianto as he stood to get a better view.

"What?"

"Over there." He pointed. "On the horizon."

A small whirlwind was gaining momentum, growing in size. As it moved along the landscape it sucked up the shards into a glittering mass.

"Oh gods, the Commander is back," gasped Jack as he scrambled to his feet. "That's going to hurt like hell when it gets to me."

Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist. "The memories do not slice into me like they do you. When it comes to us, make yourself as small as possible and I'll protect you face. OK?"

They watched in dread as the whirlwind increased into a tornado coming closer and closer. They dropped to the ground when it came towards them, Ianto covering Jack's face and neck with his chest and arms. Instead of moving past them, the twister lifted, skipped their bodies, and settled around them. The center was still while the funnel roared around them as a golden yellow light arced above. As they watched in wonder, the multicolored shards separated as if they were drawn to a magnet, a magnet for each color pulling the fragments back into place.

"That's not Adyan psychic energy," cried Jack. "That's Gallifreyan! It's the TARDIS!"

Other materials swarmed in the walls of the twister as it towered above them, with the pair safely in the center eye of the storm. Soon the winds diminished and the churning slowed.

"What is it doing?" asked Ianto as he watched shapes being formed. "Those are not the boxes."

"It is a 'she', Ianto. A little respect." Jack stared in wonder as the walls began to form. The house looked like it was created out of random cubes, several stories high, gleaming white walls glistened in the light.

"It is no house that I've ever seen."

"That's because it hasn't been built yet." Jack choked, tears edging into his eyes. "It's the house my father built…on the Boeshane Peninsula. It's the last place I…"

Ianto continue to stare as the building grew up into the sky.

"My father was the chief architect for the colonists," Jack whispered. "He built it to protect all of us." He put his hand over his eyes as he squinted. "See that box jutting out on the third floor? That was our apartment. We could see the coastline from there. That's the last…"

Ianto turned to him. "Jack, what is it?"

"It is the last place I felt protected…" Jack said softly. "Safe. Before they came. Before they killed him and took Gray..." The winds slowly dissipated as the construction slowed, then stopped. Finally only a softly twisting spite of a whirlwind danced before them.

"Jack." The voice softly carried on the golden light strands of light in the twisting wind.

"Ianto, did you hear that?"

"No." Ianto squinted. "Hear what?"

"It's the TARDIS. Kira."

Ianto stepped back from the Captain straining to hear to no avail. He watched as Jack's expression shift from wonder to dread, and back again until the whirlwind snaked up towards the sky, and disappeared. Finally Jack turned back to him. Ianto waited for him to speak.

"The memories that were in the boxes are still here, but she has built a house for me with many rooms to hold them." Jack turned back to stare at the house. "But this time there are doors so I can enter…when I'm ready to face them.

"When you go back," Ianto moved closer to him. "When you go back, there will be more."

Jack was quiet and then turned to Ianto. "She said not to worry," he said with a wry smile. "She said I was bigger on the inside, and more rooms would be created…And you would help me. You know, organize the memories, face them."

"Of course I'll help you, I've always had your back." Ianto's face lit up. "And I'm an archivist, aren't I? If I could organize Torchwood, I…" His hand passed through Jack's arm. The Welshman stepped back. It was beginning. Jack turned his face towards Ianto in confusion and began to dissolve.

"Jack! Remember me!" he cried as Jack's body disappeared before him. "Jack!"

The young Welshman stood alone. He looked sadly at the spot that Jack had stood, then turned to make his way to the house, the house Jack's father built to protect his son.


	36. Chapter 36: Return

Jack's eyes opened in the dim light of the infirmary. As the blurred shapes came into focus, he turned his face and saw his brother sitting by his bed, reading to him from a letter penned long ago. Gray's face was gaunt and lined with worry.

Jack tried to speak, but his throat was dry resulting is a raspy whisper.

"Grey?"

His brother turned his head in surprise. "Jack?" He dropped the letter and reached for the Captain's hand. "Jack? How…are you OK?"

Jack gave a wan smile. "Getting there."

Gray scrambled to his feet. "I need to tell the others!"

"Wait," Jack whispered as he struggled to sit up, but fell back.

Gray quickly came to his side, and lifted his brother's shoulders as he arranged the pillows to make him more comfortable. He turned to leave, but Jack gripped his hand.

"Wait," he whispered. "Stay with me. We need to talk."

Gray dropped the Captain's hand and slowly sat down in the chair. A wave of regret washed over his face. "I'm so sorry, Blue." His face twisted in anguish as he looked away. "I…I never meant…"

"I didn't understand, Gray," Jack whispered. "Not really. The years…what they did to you…"

Gray's shoulders trembled as he avoided Jack's gaze. "I'm no better than them. Look what I did!" He tried to pull away.

"But you survived," Jack insisted as he tightened his grip. "You… we… survived." He struggled to sit up again. "I forgive you. Please…forgive me." He leaned closer. "Gray, look at me. You were only a child…with them for years. " He took a deep breath and continued "If we can't get pass this… they win."

Gray met his Jack's gaze, then burst into tears. He embraced his brother, burying his head on Jack's chest as he sobbed. Jack pulled him closer, kissed him on the top of his head, comforting him like he did when they were boys on the Boshane Pennisula.

The Doctor stood in the shadows of the hall, quietly watching the two brothers. He had come to relieve Gray from his vigil at Jack's bedside. _Good to have you back, Captain_, he thought to himself as he turned to go wake the others. As he went down the hall to the sleeping quarters, he stopped and patted the TARDIS wall.

"Good work, Kira…bringing him back."

The TARDIS had all systems humming, but he could feel her warmth responding to his touch. Silent words played at the edges of his mind.

"Yes, he does have a good heart," the Doctor replied. "Cheeky sometimes, but a good heart. But then, you've known that from the beginning. It took longer for your mother and I to understand him." He patted the wall again, and continued to the sleeping quarters to wake the team.

Gray finally stood up and composed himself.

"Are you feeling stronger, Jack?" he said. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Yeah," the Captain said as he propped himself up, and attempted to pull his legs over the side of the bed. "Give me a hand."

Gray reached around his brother's waist and placed Jack's arm over his shoulder. Jack winced as he pulled himself up, but then got his feet under him, and stood unsteadily relying on Gray's strength.

He looked down at the hospital gown and joked. "Not quite the fashion", he smirked, "And a bit breezy."

Gray laughed. "Since when did you get so modest?"

"Dad!" Toshi rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around her father, almost knocking him down. "Dad!"

"Easy, baby girl," Jack soothed his daughter as he used his thumb to brush the tears from her eyes. "You know me, I always come back." He kissed her again as she held him tightly. Over her shoulder he smiled as the Doctor entered followed by Mara and Adjit.

"Good to see you back," grinned the Doctor as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Was getting a bit worried."

"Me, too!" Jack shot a worn smile as Toshi stepped aside, allowing Mara and Adjit to greet the Captain. The Catkin doctor wept in relief as she hugged him, then noticed Ajit was standing to the side. The teenager looked uncertain of what to do next. Jack joked "Group hug!" and then opened his arms and drew both in.

Jack looked up and saw a tall Adyan figure silhouetted in the hall light. His body stiffened and fear flashed through his face, then disappeared as Chi stepped into the light of the infirmary.

"Chi!" he cried out with delight.

"Captain." The Adyan bowed low in greeting, and said. "I gratified to see you well."

"I thank you, my friend," Jack said as he extended his hand towards the Adyan physican. "Without you…"

The Adyan interrupted as he clasped Jack's hand. "Captain, you have many friends who care for you, more than you know."

"OK, I need to check him over," ordered Mara. "Everyone out!" She bustled around the infirmary pulling out instruments and scanners.

"Aw, Ma, do I have to?" joked the Captain. "The party was just getting started."

"Do you mind if I stay?" asked Gray. He hesitated. "Just to make sure…he's..."

Mara looked at Jack with questioning eyes.

"Sure," Jack said as he noted Gray's worried brow. "Family."

Toshi started to argue she wanted to stay, but Jack stopped her. "Guys only," he laughed, "But you could do something for me. Go to my room and get my clothes. I won't feel myself until I'm properly dressed."

Toshi turned and ran towards the sleeping quarters to retrieve his clothes.

Mara carefully closed the door to the infirmary, and turned to Jack. "Now, how do you really feel, and don't give me any of that Time Agent bravado."

"Still not up to speed," Jack admitted. "A little shaky…" He glanced at Gray who looked alarmed. "But I can tell the strength is returning. I'll be in fighting shape in no time.

"Mmm," the Catkin doctor folded her arms and gave him a skeptical look. "What do you remember?"

"It's hazy," Jack shook his head. "I remember pieces of the rescue." He looked at Gray and smiled. "I remember you." He looked down trying to concentrate. "Fever…I felt something in me…everything fading... dark." He frowned as he concentrated. "I was stuck…I couldn't come forward…glass everywhere…someone." He looked up and shook his head again in exasperation. "I can't remember."

Mara nodded and slipped on her white coat and stethoscope. She ordered him to lie back on the hospital cot as she took his vital signs. She motioned to Gray to sit by his brother's side and help as she began to scan for damage.

"Gray," Jack whispered as Mara moved to the monitors, and turned her attention to the results. "That letter you were reading. Over there on the floor. That was from Mom, right?"

Gray took a deep breath, as he picked up the yellowed pages, spread them on the bed, and nodded. "Yeah. A long time ago."

"Mom always liked to write the old fashioned way…letters." Jack said as he thought back. "Remember the books, Gray? She and Dad always had books around."

Grey look down. "She grieved, Jack. She never lost hope, but she grieved. Did you see her before she died?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, and then said, "No. She died before I earned enough leave from the Time Agency to come home. The letters are all I have left."

The brothers were quiet. The monitors continued their beat as Mara continued to read through the results of the tests.

"Gray, where did you get the letter?"

"We took turns staying with you," Gray explained. "Hoping by telling you stories, shared memories…you would come back to us." Gray took his brother's hand. "But you didn't come back. Toshi remembered a box of letters you had showed her when she was a child."

Jack nodded. "She was so little, I'm surprised she remembered."

"She went into your room and found it. We took turns reading what we could…hoping you would remember and come back." Gray searched his brother's face. "So many…lives, Jack."

Jack's eyes clouded for a moment, and then he tipped his chin up and smiled. "Good memories. I'll need to tell you about some of them."

Mara returned to his bedside looking satisfied. "Your vital signs are strong, and your body has reset as usual." She sat down next to him. "You've been through an ordeal that had emotional impact. I can't measure that, but I want you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks…"

Jack started to argue, but the Catkin doctor held up her hand to silence him. "A couple of weeks, doctor's orders."

Jack reluctantly agreed.

There was a rap at the door.

"Dad, are you decent?" Toshi said. "I've got your clothes."

Gray went to the door, opened it a crack so she could pass the bundle of clothes inside.

He handed them to the Captain who dressed quickly. After he slipped on the brown boots and laced them, he called, "You can come in now."

Toshi, Adjit, and Chi poured into the room. A few moments later they were followed by the Doctor.

Jack stood tall, dressed in his favorite blue shirt, trousers, and braces. As he slipped on his coat, he pushed the collar up . He placed his hands on his hips, flaring the coat around his body, and with a cocky grin said, "I'm back and lookin' good!"

He looked with pride over each person in the room, his family, his team. And then he frowned as his eyes searched the room again.

"Where's Jens?"

He turned to the Time Lord. "Doctor, where's Jens?"

_Reader's Note: I've been talking with other writers and readers, and have decided that this story belongs on the Doctor Who site. Even though it has some Torchwood characters, it is far in the future away from the Cardiff roots, and has a strong Doctor presence. Jack is drawn more like the Doctor Who Captain. Since the next story will be more about the Doctor and Jack so I'm going to group all the Chronicles on the same site after I finish this one._


	37. Chapter 37: Unexpected Changes

"I'm here, Jack."

The figure of a woman was silhouetted in the hall light behind the Doctor.

"Here Jack," she said softly. "I'm here."

As she stepped into the infirmary, the rest of the team looked in amazement at the petite, blonde woman with dark brown eyes. She swayed a bit as she walked towards Jack. Her father quickly took her by the arm.

"Mom?" asked Toshi as she took in the sight. She stared incredously at Mara. The Catkin doctor looked puzzled and shrugged.

Jack walked up to her and took her gently into his arms. "What happened, Jen?"

"I followed you…" she said as she touched his face. "I thought…I thought I lost you."

Gray turned to the Doctor and whispered. "Who is this? Jens is a guy."

"Jens is Gallifreyan, not human," said the Doctor, but Gray still looked confused. " I'll explain later."

"Doctor?" Jack stared at the Time Lord as he held her. He could tell she was unsteady and concern spread over his face. "What…?"

"He went with you…to the other side," explained the Time Lord. "To protect you."

"But that was stupid!" blurted the Captain. "Jens could have died!"

The Doctor nodded, "Jens regenerated."

"But she's…"

"Not fully healed," the Doctor finished. "I'm concerned too, but Jen's body never has reacted in the original pattern of her birth on Messaline. This time she did not regenerate forward like I do. She just reverted back." He caught Jack's eye. "I'm concerned too, but I think she is fine."

Jack picked her up, and laid her down on the hospital bed.

"Mom?" Toshi stepped forward to stand next to her father, and took her mother's hand.

"She just needs time to heal," repeated the Doctor. "Both of you, stop worrying. She's fine." He raised his brow as he cast his eyes on the rest of the team. "I think they need some time alone." As he looked from one to the other, the rest of the team slowly left the room, followed by a reluctant Toshi. Finally the Doctor dimmed the light, left the room, and shut the door behind him.

Jack smoothed her long blonde hair back from her face and whispered, "What were you thinking, Jen? So foolish." He climbed onto the bed and placed his arms around her, burying his face in the fragrance of her hair.

Jen smiled and closed her eyes as she pulled him closer. "Just stay with me…like this." Her voice was drifting. "Just want…hold you."

Jack adjusted his body as he curled around her. "I'm here," he said softly, his mind drifting as he listened to the rise and fall of her breathing as she slept. "I'm here."

XXX

The Doctor returned early in the morning to check on his daughter and the Captain. As he quietly opened the door, he saw that they were both up. Jack sat in one chair facing Jenny in the other. They stopped their conversation when the Time Lord entered the room.

"How…?"

"She's fine," interjected the Captain. "We're both fine."

Jen rose first, followed by Jack.

"How about some breakfast?" asked Jack. "Pancakes? I make a good pancake! Maybe an omelet if we have any eggs. And some hot chocolate." He closed his eyes and breathed in the memory. "Oh, how I missed chocolate."

"How about fish fingers and custard?" asked the Doctor with a mischievous grin.

"What?" The Captain and Jens looked at each other.

"Never mind," said the Doctor. "You two go start breakfast and I'll wake the others."

As the Doctor turned to follow them out of the infirmary, he saw pages of faded letter lying on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed it was written in a Boeshane dialect. He slipped it in his pocket and left to wake the others.


	38. Chapter 38: A Tragic Turn

The fragrance of pancake and maple syrup filled the kitchen. The Captain added a second stack for the serving platter while Jen used a wisk on a bowl of eggs. Toshi happily stirred cocoa into a steaming pan of milk while the rest of the team busied themselves with arranging the chairs and setting the table. As the bottles of hot maple syrup and platters of pancakes were set on the table, the team settled down to breakfast.

"Gauwds" Jack closed his eyes and moaned with his mouth full of pancake and syrup, "I missed this." He shook his head in delight and opened his eyes to the amused glances from the team. "What?"

Toshi giggled at her father and held out a pitcher, "More chocolate?"

The Captain grinned and pushed his mug forward for a refill.

Chi got up from the table and went into the kitchen for powdered sugar and cinnamon to dress the pancakes to his Adyan tastes. He looked around the room.

"Where's Gray?"

"Checking on the news of the day." Mara said as she spooned scrambled eggs on Adjit's plate and then her own. "He's been handling the communication with the Conservancy since the Colonel left to escort the Doyenne and the Adyan ship home. He'll be here. He loves pancakes," she said as she winked at Jack. "Must run in the family."

"Jen tells me that I had a baby," Jack said as he settled back in his chair, readjusting his braces. "You'd think I'd remember that."

"It wasn't your baby, there was no absorption of your genetic material," Mara corrected him. "A cruel practice, to force another being to carry a child."

"It was worse in the old days," commented Chi as he returned to the table and sat down. "Those who were forced to do this met terrible deaths." He looked at Jack. "You know she would have done it again…"

"We're eating here," complained Adjit as he forked in another mouthful of pancake.

"Sorry," said Jack. "There's a lot I need to catch up on." He looked up to see his brother coming towards them. " Gray, better hurry up before we run out of food."

Gray walked into the room with a folded paper in his hand, and a stricken look on his face. The room went silent.

"What's wrong?" asked the Doctor. Gray silently handed the communiqué to the Doctor. The Doctor glanced at the heading. "It's from the Conservancy Central Command."

The Doctor frowned as he read the paper and then put it down on the table.

"Doctor?" Mara asked. "What's wrong?"

The Time Lord handed the paper to the Catkin doctor.

"At 0200 hours today, an Adyan raider strike team boarded the captured Adyan mother ship" she read. "Two rebel fighters attacked the escorting Conservancy ship," She glanced at Chi then continued. "The raider team was led by Commander Adhari. After disabling the mother ship and escort, they freed the rebel prisoners and searched the vessel for an infant and one other." The doctor hesitated as her eyes met Jack's and continued. "They took an infant. After they liberated three confiscated fighters from the hanger deck, they planted bombs in the holds of both ships, and fled. Once they cleared the blast zone perimeter, they detonated the devices," Mara looked back at Chi. "resulting in the loss of all aboard the two ships."

Chi closed his eyes and bowed his head. All his friends, the Doyenne, McGrath…all dead.

The Doctor quietly stood up and went behind the Adyan physician and rested his hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Chi. She was a great lady, and a wise friend."

Chi nodded silently. "They all were," he said as he looked up at the Doctor. "My condolences on the loss of Colonel McGrath and the Conservancy soldiers who tried to put an end to this madness.

No one felt like eating. Adjit and Toshi got up and cleared the table as the adults silently filed into the conference room

"She went after the child," muttered Adjit as he placed the stack of plates into the dishwater. "She waited until the Doyenne transferred, and came back for the child. We're lucky it wasn't us."

"She would never attack a TARDIS," said Toshi as she finished arranging the plates in the drainer. "Let them air dry, I want to hear what is happening in the conference room."

"I wonder who else they were looking for?" asked Adjit as he took off the apron and hung it to dry.

Toshi thought for a moment, then her blue eyes widened in horror. "Dad!" she said to Adjit. "They were looking for Dad!"

XXX

The conference screen filled with the visage of Colonel Geoffrey Cline, who was second in command after Colonel McGrath. It was unusual to see a Catkin hybrid human rise this high in a military post. Unlike Mara, they could see that Catkin genetic side was dominant in the soft gray fur covering a face accented with bright almond-shaped green eyes. His stern expression commanded their attention.

"We have search teams in the area that are sweeping each planet in the quadrant. There is no sign of them, Captain."

Jack stood at the head of the table before the screen. "Do you require assistance?"

The Colonel shook his head. "No sir, we have adequate coverage at this time. We think they have left this system and severed their connection to the Cartel for the time being. We expect them to regroup in another star system. This type of operative always turns up. Their pattern of attack is distinct. We will catch them."

Jack nodded grimly. "Anything else?"

"It is good to have you back, Captain Harkness," the Colonel smiled. "According to the prisoner depositions, you put up quite the fight." His smile faded, "Apparently no one who defied the rebel commander has lived to tell about it. You're still on her list, Captain. Take care."

"Thank you for your concern, sir," said Jack. "If you require our assistance, please let us know." The image faded and the screen retracted. Jack turned to his team. "We could use some down time. Think about what you want to do, and we'll meet later." The team pushed their chairs back, got up, and started to leave the room.

Adjit joined the Doctor, Jen, Mara, and Toshi by the door. He glared at the Time Lord.

"I thought you Time Lords knew the future," Adjit complained. "If that child had not been born, none of this would have happened." The young man fumed. "Her mother will just make her into another monster like herself. We could have stopped that. Jack died to deliver that child. McGrath and the Doyenne died because she wanted that child."

"Adjit!" Mara stepped between the Doctor and her son. "Apologize! The child is innocent!"

The Doctor held up his hand to calm her, and turned to Adjit. "There are some things I cannot stop, Adjit. It's complicated."

"Seems simple enough for me," growled Adjit as he stormed off to his room.

"Doctor, please forgive my son," said Mara. "He's…"

"Young, Mara, young." He glanced at Toshi and Jens, then back to the Catkin doctor. "Don't be too harsh with him. He means well."

Mara nodded. She turned and walked in the direction of her son's quarters.

The Doctor faced his daughter and granddaughter. "Do you understand?"

"Not really," said Jenny as she watched Jack finished collecting the briefing papers in the conference room. "I know in my heart…I can feel it. That baby will take the place of her mother, and her child will take her place until one day their descendants will raid the Boshane Peninsula and take Jack's brother." She narrowed her eyes. "You know that in your bones, as well as I do."

The Doctor looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"We could have prevented so much heartbreak, so much suffering."

The Doctor looked up, "And Jack would never had become the man he is today. Nor will he be the man he needs become in the future. You know that too."

Jenny glanced at Toshi, not sure of how much she knew about her father's destiny.

"I know, Mom," she said quietly. "When Grandpa and I time traveled to Gallifrey, I looked through the Portal. I saw him. I saw Boe."

Jen turned and watched Jack and Gray talked with Chi by the table. "He can't know, Toshi. I promised him. I promised Boe."

"I know, Mom," Toshi said sadly. "A mercy."

The Doctor opened his arms, drew his family together, and hugged them. "You will know things that you cannot share. You will have regrets and see things you cannot stop, know situations you cannot change." He drew them closer, "But sometimes you will know when to act, and sometimes, just sometimes everybody lives." He kissed both of them. "Everybody lives."

The two women looked up at the Time Lord returned the embrace. Toshi and Jens left the room silently and continued to the sleeping quarters. The Doctor stayed in the hall, fingering the letter in his pocket, waiting for the Captain and is brother to come out of the conference room.

Jack placed his hands on Chi's shoulder. "I know this may be too soon, the loss you have suffered is great. But I want you to know you are welcome to stay here. Stay on our team."

A slow smile broke over the Adyan's face. "You are generous, Captain. I would consider it an honor to join you."

"Then it's settled," smiled Jack. "We'll need to set up permanent quarters for you. After some R and R, the team will be ready for the next assignment." Jack glanced towards the door and saw the Doctor waiting. "After you have rested, meet with Mara. I'll let you two divide up the medical duties, and then we'll talk about the rest later."

Chi nodded, and left the room followed by Gray. The Doctor put his hand out to stop Gray before he entered the hall.

"I need to talk to you," said the Doctor, "both you and your brother."

"Me?" Gray stopped and looked quizzically at Jack. He shrugged.

Jack joined them as they stood near the door. "Did you want to talk with us?"

The Doctor carefully pulled the yellowed letter from his pocket and handed it to Jack. "I think this belongs to you." He pressed the faded pages into Jack's hand. "Toshi put your box back where she found it."

Jack looked down at the letter in his hand and curled his fingers around the pages. His eyes softened.

"I can't change a lot of things, Jack. But sometimes…" The Doctor stopped. "I want the two of you to come with me on my TARDIS. Just for a short while…Do you trust me?"

Jack looked at Gray, then back at the Doctor. "Always have, always will."


	39. Chapter 39: Small Mercy

She liked to leave the window open and let in the light. The fresh salt air lifted the lace curtains in the light breeze, but she liked that too. It let in more light into the simple room. One bed, a faded quilt, a small table to hold the remains of the meal her nurse had brought to her on the tray made of shells. The aging bookcase and desk were there, although her eyes could no longer make out the print in her beloved books. Her hands were too arthritic now to pen ink to paper.

She knew she was dying. She saw mostly shadows and light, a little color on a good day. Her treasures were stored on the nightstand in a bronze box stamped with gypsy patterns swirling and twisting their way to the edges. Dented and slightly rusted at the hinges, it had been passed down her family on Earth for centuries, long before they migrated to the stars. It was the way of all things, the birthing and the dying. She smiled as she remembered the births, strong sons with lusty cries. The smile faded as the memory of death carved fresh grief into her heart: a husband struck down in defense of family, a child carried to an unimaginable fate, and a son lost to time.

She heard a rustle at the door.

"Come in Sarah, the tray is on the table."

Sarah didn't answer.

A tall shadow stood by her bedside, and knelt down.

"Mom," he said as he leaned nearer. "Mom?"

She reached her hand to touch the face: unruly hair, a strong jaw line with full lips, a dimple on the chin. She drew his head closer to her face to see the eyes.

"Blue!" she cried with joy. "Tell me it's you, son!"

Jack stretched over the bed to gather the frail body in his arms. "It's me."

She clutched at him tightly, afraid to believe her senses, that this was a trick of the mind. Jack held her, fighting back the tears, wanting to make the most of each moment.

"There is someone else here," said Jack as he fought to keep his voice steady. "I found him, I found Gray." He gently pulled his brother to his side and placed her hand on his face. "See?" He then moved aside so his brother could take his place.

Gray reached for the other hand and placed the aged fingers on his face. She explored his features and then pulled him closer. Tears streamed from her eyes as she repeated his name.

"I'm OK, Mom." Gray whispered. "Jack and I are OK."

The Doctor stood quietly by the door watching them. He stepped back into the hall and quietly closed it and waited, shadowed by his own thoughts of family lost and family found.

Jack moved to the other side of the bed and took off his coat to cover his mother's shoulders where the quilt had pulled away. He climbed in next to his mother, like he used to do as a boy, embracing her, rubbing her back. Gray moved to lay in front of her, lightly pushing away her tears with his thumb, whispering words he never had the chance to say. There they stayed in soft embrace as the sunlight faded from the room into a sparkling dark of the night sky, the ocean below beating a steady pulse against the shore. When the morning light found them again, the brothers were there still, but she passed in night.

The Doctor returned and waited by the door, waited for the grieving brothers to say good-bye. Jack stood by the window and watched the ocean swells break on the distant shore, waiting for his brother as Gray opened her small box, and smiling at the pictures of the small family when they were young. Jack absently looked down at the bookcase. His father's sketchbook was on top, filled with speculative drawings for Boeshane colony, new hopes and dreams. He opened it, paging slowly through it, taking in the drawings made so long ago.

The Doctor stepped inside the room. Gray held up the bronze box. The Doctor nodded. No timelines crossed in old family pictures and letters. Jack picked up the journal, but the Time Lord shook his head. Disappointed, Jack put it down, but then a small smile spread over his face. Franklin's work still had a future. Dad would like that.

The colony was starting to wake up. The smell of coffee drifted in the air. Snatches of conversation filtered through the open window. The Doctor motioned to the time travelers. The blue police box in the hall was out of place and would soon be discovered. Gray put his mother's gypsy box into his coat, while Jack took one last look at the woman who lay peacefully on the bed. The time travelers quietly shut the door, and soon the grinding noise of the TARDIS was replaced by the soft rhythmic surge of the sea.


	40. Chapter 40: Loved

Jenny waited for him, not knowing where her father took the brothers, but knew of their return when she heard grinding of his TARDIS. She laughed remembering father never mastered the brakes, saying he liked the noise. When she heard the sound again, she knew the Doctor was gone. He was a restless one, her father. Jenny was happy he had stayed as long as he did this time. She put the Captain's metal box down on the dresser, but left a worn photograph on top as she walked to the door just as he opened it.

"Glad you waited up for me," grinned Jack. He shrugged off his coat and hung it on a hook by the door. He slid his braces off his shoulders, and put his hands on her waist to brought her close.

"Jack," she said softly, "Mara said you need to take it slowly."

"I know." He started to back her towards the bed.

"You've been through so much."

"I know," he grinned continuing to press forward.

"There are things I need to tell you."

"I know," he said as he pushed against the corner of the bed.

"Jack," she sighed as gently pressed her hands against his chest.

"What?" he frowned and stepped back. "Don't you want me?"

"I _always_ want you, but we need to talk."

The Captain rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then he spied his metal box on the dresser and looked back at Jenny with uncertainty. "Those are private memories, Jen." He searched her face. "I would have shared them with you eventually. It doesn't change what we have now."

Jen placed her hands around his face and kissed him softly.

He looked down, "I've lived a long time, I've done a lot of things…"

"I just want to talk."

"About what?" He drew her in again.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked quietly. "When you were unconscious, do you remember anything?'

Jack looked at her curiously. "Fragments, nothing I can put together." He shifted position. "Jen, I was so alone then. I don't want to remember. Why are you doing this?"

She reached behind him to pick up the photo off the dresser. "Do you remember seeing him?"

Jenny showed him the photo of a handsome young man in an old-fashioned suit.

His face softened. "Ianto." He took the took the worn photograph from her hand, and said softly, "No, I would have remembered Ianto." He looked back up into her eyes. "Why are you asking this?"

"When I went with you, when we crossed over, he was there...Really there."

"I…I don't understand," Jack stuttered. "What are you saying?"

"Remember when you thought you saw Ianto by Gray's door before the conference. That was real. Somehow the vortex energy that made you immortal passed to him in some way. He is a fylgia now. He is always with you, protecting you."

"I don't remember," Jack shook his head. "Why are you…"

"Because he loves you, Jack, like I love you, maybe even more." Jen put her hands up and held his face. "Because I want you to know, that whatever happens, you are not alone. When I tried to stay with you when you died, I was pulled away. Ianto stayed. He is always has your back."

Jack sat down on the bed, stunned by Jen's words. She picked up his box and opened it, spreading the pictures across the bed.

"All these faces," she said quietly. "I know the pain you feel when you lose someone and have to go on. You don't say anything, but I see it in your eyes." She came closer. "I saw it in his eyes too, when he told me you didn't remember him. I won't betray him, Jack, anymore than I would betray you. You need to know he's real. He's here."

Jack stared at her picked up Ianto's picture again, and traced the young man's face. He put the picture back in the box and turned back to Jenny.

She looked down, "I don't know how many regenerations I have left. The last one…left me so weak." She looked into the Captain's eyes. "I'm not jealous. I'm glad he's with you." She took a deep breath and continued. "I know that when I'm gone, where ever you go, whatever you do, you are loved, Jack. You are not alone." Jenny eyes glistened. "I want you to know that."

Jack sat for a long time, taking in her words. Jen stayed beside him, waiting for his response. Finally he drew her in and kissed her.

"I believe you," he frowned, "but I don't remember." He thought a moment. "Maybe with training. I can talk to him again. You know, when I'm conscious.

"He'd like that." Jens said. "I could teach you."

Jack grinned, "This sounds a bit like a threesome."

"He said you'd say that," she laughed.

"Does he know what we are doing now?" Jack asked with a sly wink, as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"He's in your subconscious, so I don't know."

"Ianto is always a gentleman," Jack smiled.

"Are you sure?" asked Jen.

"Always.

Jack stood and picked up the pictures and letters spread on the bed, carefully placed them back into his box, and slowly closed the lid. He held it for a moment, and then put it back in the drawer.

"Are we good?" Jen asked tentatively as he sat down beside her.

"We're good." He said quietly, taking her hand and drawing her down beside him. "You still want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Did you like him?"

"Very much," Jen said as she thought back. "Smart, brave, funny." She looked deeply in Jack's eyes. "I can see why you love him. I know why he loves you." She wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling him close. "I'll start at the beginning..."

The TARDIS systems happily hummed as the night ebbed away. All her companions were safe in their rooms, some resting more peacefully than others, but the team bonds held: Parent with child, brother with brother, friend with friend, lover with lover. Gallifreyan, Human, Adyan, Flygia, Family. And in the far reaches of an immortal mind, a Fylgia works in one room and then another cataloging, organizing, archiving memories to protect the one he loves, waiting to meet again.

_Reader's Note: This is the end of the Captain Chronicles for now. I know my stories are a bit different, set in a possible future, and I thank my readers for staying with me. I especially thank those who reviewed or sent me a message about the work. I knew the stories are being read, but I'm grateful to hear what people think about them. It helps me grow as a writer and keeps me going. _

_There is an embryo of another story stirring in the back of my mind. Although I love the new Doctor Who episodes, I was disappointed that the Captain wasn't asked back for the 50__th__, so ...I may come up with a story myself. Really like the actor for the new Doctor so I'll wait to see how he plays the role.. _LOL Star Kayak


End file.
